I'm Just Visiting and You're Hot (Let's Have Some Fun)
by Varmint
Summary: Kiba wasn't too picky with his partners. All he truly asked for was for them to intrigue him and be content with only sex- he didn't do romance, just sex. Sure, he may now be in the past because of a horribly botched jutsu, but... Well, he could enjoy himself while he tried to figure out a way back to his right time, right? Nothing wrong with a good time... Right? Smut with plot!
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Technically underage, because both characters are teenagers. But there will be no underage/adult relationships. Only teenagers with teenagers and adults with adults. Also- smut! There'll be different kinks interweaved throughout the whole thing, too. But there's nothing out of this world here- except for maybe rimming, if you're not into that. So, yeah. There you go.

Pairing: Kiba/Madara

Quick A/N: This story is supposed to be equal parts plot and smut. There is going to be an adventure, but it'll have smut weaved throughout because... well... yes. This specific chapter is mostly smut, not gonna lie. Once you hit the ~/~ separator, know that the smut has officially begun! And, right, can't forget this: _Kiba will accidentally acquire a quasi-harem throughout his adventure. This'll have a polyamorous relationship! If this is not up to your liking, please turn back. **This story is not for people that isn't okay with poly-relationships.**_

Now that that has been established, please enjoy~

~..~..~

He'd told Naruto this was going to be a horrible idea. He'd told the guy over and over again how messing with space and time ninjutsu when there wasn't anybody that actually understood it around them was going to end in disaster. But the retarded blonde had refused to listen to him- he'd gone ahead with channeling Kurama's spirit into one of the scrolls they had found and now Kiba was in a Konoha he had never even thought all that much about.

Konoha before actually being Konoha was quite the sight: there was nothing but vast forests and some man-made clearings for tents. It kind of looked as if people here lived nomadic lives without truly stable homes.

Maybe they did. He didn't know. Honestly, Kiba had never been the kind to listen in on history class...

Still, he'd gotten lucky. Instead of being found by some crazy person that would have killed him the very second they looked at him or having been forced to wander around in complete confusion like an idiot, Kiba wound up falling into the good graces of an incredibly good looking male that seemed to hold quite a bit of power.

"An Inuzuka?! Those are supposed to be allied with the Senju!"

"This one is not."

"You cannot be right in the head right now, brother! That is clearly an Inuzuka! And that Clan has made their allegiance to our enemies more than clear!"

The Uchiha that had saved him from drowning frowned deeply. His eyebrows narrowed. And, for a moment, Kiba was reminded of Sasuke's murder face.

"Leave."

Kiba did not know just what kind of standing this person that had saved him had within the Uchiha Clan. But it must have been rather high, considering how quickly the guy that had tried to defy him bowed and left; metaphorical tail tucked between his legs.

For a moment, the teenager shuffled around awkwardly while the other walked over to a small table tucked into the corner of the large tent. He took that moment to take stock of what was around him, and it was not the kind of objects somebody of unimportant standing would have. Instead, there were treasures, bountiful food, and rather dangerous looking weapons placed neatly in key points of the space. And from the undertone of polished metal that permeated the smells within the tent, Kiba was rather sure that there were more weapons that were hidden from sight.

"Are you hungry?"

This Uchiha's voice was deep, dark, and Kiba might have described it as perfect for sex if he didn't feel as if he was in the middle of a rather dangerous situation. For some reason, this voice struck a chord of anxiety within him... and he didn't understand _why_. He couldn't remember having heard it before; even though it made him feel like this.

"I... Uh... I could go for some food." He cleared his throat as he tried to work through the lump that had formed there.

The Uchiha turned his back on him now, grabbing a plate from the table that held the large assortment of food after he had done so. Then he made his way around the table, making sure to fill the plate up with a vast amount of meat- especially compared to the rice that was there. Once he seemed pleased with the plate, he turned back to Kiba and made his way towards him.

Now that they were standing toe to toe, Kiba could see that they were just about the same height- he was only a few centimeters taller, it seemed. And now that he got a good look at the other male's face, it was clear to him that they were rather close in age as well. So this was a very powerful teenager. With the likes of Naruto around in his life, that didn't really surprise the Inuzuka all that much. Although it did let him know that the anxiety elicited by the voice seemed to be completely founded.

"You're not from around here, are you?" the other questioned, offering Kiba the plate of food.

For a moment, the Inuzuka glanced over the plate. He questioned himself, wondering if he should worry about a possible poisoning, but soon dispelled his head of such thoughts and took the food with a muttered 'thank you'.

"How'd you know?" Kiba looked into the Uchiha's eyes, only for the other male's face to harden suddenly.

"Well, to begin, you don't know who I am. _Everyone_ knows who I am." Okay, wow, that was cryptic and kind of creepy- should he leave? That would be prudent, he was sure. But he had a deep feeling within his gut that made him feel like trying to leave may just end up with him heavily wounded. "And not even the dumbest of Senju would end up in a precarious situation like the one I saved you from." He continued with a shrug, motioning with his hand for Kiba to follow him.

Kiba did so with a frown, feeling the sting of insult hit him as he walked.

They crossed the large tent until they reached the far left corner of the area, where there was a small yet sturdy looking table. There were two chairs at either side and when Kiba quirked a confused eyebrow at the Uchiha, the other male merely nodded at one of the chairs with his head.

Kiba decided that it was better to just not question it and so sat down on the nearest chair, all the while the other male rounded the table and sat down before him.

"Well..." The Inuzuka cleared his throat, glanced down at the food, then back up at the Uchiha. "You're right. I'm not from around here. And I'm not even from this time. My name is Kiba Inuzuka and an idiotic friend of mine got me sent into the past."

In all honesty, Kiba wasn't sure how to take the Uchiha's lack of an emotional reaction. The other male's face remained completely stoic, as if Kiba had not just informed him that time travel was, in a way, a reality. He barely even blinked at this. If anything, the Uchiha just motioned at the plate of food in front of Kiba, "You should eat."

In all honesty, he was only mildly hungry. And his mind was still kind of swimming after the sudden trip through time. He didn't know if eating right now would be a good idea.

Still, it would be rude to not eat anything now that this Uchiha had offered him food. So Kiba picked up a piece of meat, bit into it, and promptly fell into a food coma. The food on his plate was too good- he wasn't able to stop himself. So he ended up eating all of it before he had even been able to register the fact that he was eating it.

By the time he had finished eating, his host had been smiling softly... Well, Kiba guessed it kind of looked a bit like a smile. His lips weren't completely shut tight in that uncaring Uchiha way... so maybe it _was_ a smile? Yeah. It was. He was sure... kind of.

"Well, now that your hunger has been taken care of and you have been polite enough to give me a name, I believe we can get down to business." the Uchiha rolled his shoulders and leaned into his chair, cocked his head to the left, and added, as if an afterthought, "I am Madara Uchiha."

_Madara Uchiha._

That name was supposed to ring a bell in Kiba's mind, he was sure... but it _didn't_.

"It is only polite to give you a name after you were trusting enough to give me your own, after all."

Kiba smiled in genuine amusement at the half-hearted attempt at seeming nonchalant. There was an undeniable lilt to the Uchiha's voice- just the barest sounds of intrigue- that let the Inuzuka know that there was more within the man's brain than he wanted to let on. Ah, Uchiha pride. It was interesting to see that it seemed to be part of the clan since before Konoha had even been founded.

The smell within the tent was slowly thickening with a scent that made Kiba immediately alert.

Most people wouldn't be able to smell this scent. But seeing how he was an Inuzuka with a sharpened sense of smell, Kiba was not part of the regular populace that wouldn't be able to catch the tantalizing scent. And it was truly a wonderful smell to breathe in- sharp and spicy, and he was sure that this was a good way to describe the Uchiha himself.

Now that he had caught a whiff of this smell, Kiba was able to understand why Madara had so eagerly gotten him alone within the tent. And... quite frankly... he was, right now, kind of very happy that he had been so insistent. This Uchiha was, in all honesty, _extremely easy on the eyes_.

"Hey, Madara."

The shift in the man's posture was minute, but Kiba was able to see it clearly. And immediately his eyes narrowed, completely focusing on his brand new target.

"You interested in every single drowning Inuzuka you meet, or am I an exception?"

Dark eyes widened in unrestrained surprise, all the while Madara shot up. "I don't understand what you're trying to insinuate."

He was very sure that the name Madara Uchiha was supposed to mean _something_ to him. But for the life of him, there were no alarms ringing within his brain at the name. And it was because of this very lack of worry that he didn't hesitate in his next move.

In only a few brisk steps, Madara found Kiba's hands right on his neck, with his thumbs right below the shorter male's jaw. For a moment, the Uchiha's eyes seemed to light up with an emotion Kiba wasn't able to pinpoint within a second. And the reason why he was not able to further inspect it was because as soon as his grip on Madara's neck was firm, he swooped down and pressed their lips together in a firm and bruising kiss.

~/~

"Ever done this before?" Kiba wasn't able to stop himself from biting at the sensitive skin on Madara's neck, drawing a surprised gasp from the body beneath him.

There was a bed in the tent. It was large, covered in plush sheets, and luckily close enough to where they had eaten that they had not needed to struggle too much before reaching it. In that time, Kiba had managed to absolutely bruise Madara's lips to such a degree that they were now inflamed and so very biteable… Kiba had needed to force himself to stop before he accidentally bit the Uchiha too harshly.

The smell of his arousal was _intoxicating_. Kiba couldn't stop himself from drinking in as much of that scent as his lungs could handle.

Even though his lungs were still burning over the fact that they had been filled with way too much water earlier in the day, he worked through that pain. Madara must have been the best smelling man he had ever come across to this day.

"Don't ask _that_."

Madara's body stiffened as he forced his jaw to work through his desire to growl that out. And Kiba couldn't help but smirk against that soft skin- "Oh, and why shouldn't I?"

Madara hissed and his body bucked upwards, as if trying to surprise Kiba enough to change their position. But Kiba wasn't about to give up so easily- he ground his hips harshly down onto Madara, causing their clothed members to create _sweet teasing _friction against each other.

If he had been any other person, Kiba was sure he would have not heard the surprised gasp that escaped unbidden through the Uchiha's lips. But seeing how his Inuzuka hearing was superb, he was able to catch it. And because of this, his curiosity was satisfied- Madara Uchiha, at this point in time, was still very much an inexperienced virgin.

With a wolfish smirk, Kiba lowered himself on his hands, just enough so that their chests were almost touching. Madara, so perfectly pinned below him, glared up at him with a defiant flame in his eyes- but also a curious glint behind that flame.

Pressing a soft kiss directly onto the other male's Adam's apple, Kiba relished in the shudder that ran through his whole body. Afterwards, he lapped at that very spot, before biting it and eliciting a surprised whimper from Madara. After he had teased the skin and left it slightly reddened, he licked his way up from the abused spot all the way to just below his chin, then pulled back and luxuriated in the male's reaction.

Madara's face was now completely screwed- his eyes were shut, his mouth was clamped, and his nose was crinkled up. His breathing came slow, as if he were trying to calm himself down. And his hands, which were trapped in place by Kiba's grip on his wrists, were balled up into fists.

"Gotta say, Madara," Kiba began as he sat up, released his wrists, and began to run his hands down the other's arms and towards his chest. "Right now, I'm starving. And you look like a banquet."

Madara's breath hitched and his eyes flew open, as if absolutely stunned by his words. But Kiba didn't give him any chance to react any further than that- the Inuzuka swooped down and captured one pink nipple between his teeth, all the while his right hand began to tease its counterpart.

There was a muffled gasp and when Kiba looked to the side of the bed, it was to find that Madara's hands weren't on the mattress anymore. Undoubtedly, he had lifted them up to his mouth to try and stifle the noise he was making. This, of course, bothered him because he wanted to hear _everything_, but at the moment he was a bit preoccupied with more pertinent matters to scold his newest lover.

Later on, when he wasn't so focused on their pleasure, Kiba might force the Uchiha to scream out his pleasure without being able to muffle it. But right now, he had a game plan in mind- and he was going to complete it.

The nub within his mouth stood hardened within being sucked only a few seconds; much like its partner. Kiba pinched the right nipple rather tightly, then made sure to rub his thumb's sharpened nail on it. Madara's breath hitched once more and this time, his hips stuttered forward, allowing Kiba to feel exactly how _aroused_ the Uchiha was.

Slowly, he lapped at the nipple within his mouth before sucking once more and finally detaching himself. He continued to tease the right nipple with his hand, though, and found that Madara was biting onto the knuckles of his left hand as his right hand twisted into the sheets beside his head when he looked up at his face. His chest was rising and falling much faster than before- slowly, Kiba was making him lose his control.

This made the Inuzuka begin to wonder- just how would Madara look like without any control left?

His hair was already a mess of spikes against the bed and his skin had become flushed, reddening because of the intensity of their current situation. But Kiba couldn't see if his eyes were blown out- they were closed. And his mouth was currently blocked with the hand it was biting... The sounds he could be making were effectively being muffled.

He'd learned from some other conquests he had managed that not everyone enjoyed being told what to do. The kind of people that were proud and had too much of a high opinion of themselves didn't actually enjoy hearing demands within the bedroom. With them, it was better to give the illusion of control- no matter how thinly veiled it was. Just like it was good to make them see that all of your attention was completely on _them_.

"Madara," Kiba called, his voice markedly husky. "I want to blow you. I want your dick in my mouth. Right now, there's nothing that would make me happier than to get your cock in my mouth and just suck the f-"

"_Do it_."

Madara's voice could only be described in one way: fucked out.

He was _such_ a virgin it made Kiba's heart weep.

With a pleased smirk, Kiba placed one quick kiss to the vibrant red bruise he had left on Madara's Adam's Apple, then made his way down Madara's clothed chest.

Admittedly, they were both wearing too many clothes at the moment. And Kiba's pants were uncomfortably tight. But at this moment in time, he needed to make Madara see that _he_ was the most important person in his life. Because, quite frankly, he _was._ To Kiba, every single partner he took on, for the time they were together within their own sexual bubble, was the most important person in his life. It didn't matter that they were just a one-night encounter- everyone deserved to be treated with his absolute best during their time together.

He wasn't prepared to be tied down. But that didn't mean that he was prepared to break hearts or belittle his sexual partners. He may have never had a boyfriend, but he'd never allow anyone to leave his bed dissatisfied.

Once he was right above Madara's crotch, Kiba's mind froze. Madara was not wearing a regular shirt. He was wearing a black mantle that split down by the crotch, along with a brown obi and a dark belt that held a pouch undoubtedly filled with kunai in place. And the opening to his black pants was, currently, somewhat hidden by what was essentially a long shirt.

After a few seconds of doing nothing, he heard Madara call out, "Everything alright down there?"

Kiba didn't answer with words. Instead, he made point of leaning down to run his teeth over the noticeable bulge; pulsing and hot; within the Uchiha's clothes, earning him a series of surprised, gasping whimpers in return.

Dominance well-established at this point, Kiba made quick work of Madara's clothes and pulled off his pants with only enough care to make sure he didn't hurt Madara or accidentally tear his clothes. And when he had finished, he looked back in front of him to find Madara's cock standing at attention, the head weeping and red, begging for release.

He couldn't stop himself; he licked his lips in anticipation.

He looked back at Madara's face- and this time he was greeted with heavily lidded dark eyes staring down at him with nothing short of delicious anticipation. There was the lightest bit of fear tinging those eyes- but Kiba knew that it was fear of the unknown, rather than fear of his actual actions.

"_Itadakimasu_."

Unlike his quick motions from before, Kiba decided to make his descent on Madara's cock slow. Mostly, it was meant to tease the Uchiha even further. But it was also to allow his mouth to salivate properly- he had no lube and wanted to make Madara's first time special.

When his mouth was just above the twitching head, Kiba gave it one long lick, lapping up all the salty pre-cum that had collected. And from the way Madara's hips jolted forward at the same time the other male absolutely moaned, Kiba knew that the Uchiha wouldn't last for much longer.

So the Inuzuka placed his left hand on Madara's hips to keep him in place, wrapped his right around the base of Madara's cock, and finally swallowed the other male's dick. He made sure to keep his lips wrapped firmly around the shaft and kept his grip on Madara's hip tight but gentle. When he scraped the bottom of the shaft with his teeth, he was glad to have kept his hand on the body beneath him- if he hadn't, Madara would have crashed directly into his face and that could have cut their interaction short.

At some point, during the few seconds that had passed since Kiba had actually begun the blowjob, Madara had become an absolute mess. No longer were his moans suppressed- instead, he was fully vocal. Actually, he was so absolutely loud that Kiba was more than sure that someone outside of the tent would be able to hear him.

Chancing one glance upwards, Kiba found that both of the Uchiha's hands were twisted so tightly into the sheets that his knuckles had become a ghostly pale. And the Uchiha's head was thrown back, mouth open as his back arched upwards, making all sorts of sounds that absolutely left Kiba aching to fuck him balls deep.

Madara was on the cusp of an orgasm. Kiba would have to be deaf, blind, and dumb to not see this. And if this had been someone more practiced, he would have absolutely switched things up, inserted a finger into his asshole, and drawn this whole encounter out for as long as possible. He would have forced Madara to meet the edge of orgasm, but pull back away from it before he went off it. And he would do this multiple times until he finally let him cum from Kiba's dick ramming his prostate in a slow yet rhythmic manner.

But Madara was a virgin. And Kiba was eager to make this experience unforgettable- not unrepeatable.

Pulling his right hand away from Madara's cock, the Inuzuka ran it down the other male's pale thigh, teasing the sensitive skin of the inner thigh, before finally cupping his heavy balls. And with a simultaneous tug on them and aggressive suck of Madara's dick, he forced the Uchiha into an orgasm. With an incredibly loud shout, Madara's whole body just about convulsed before collapsing back to the bed.

Already accustomed to swallowing other's cum, Kiba found no difficulty in drinking in Madara's semen. It was salty, of course, but there was an odd undertone to it that was sweet that made consuming it all that more enjoyable.

He pulled off of Madara's cock and gave it one final kiss, allowing it to get some rest, before he sat up on his haunches and examined the results of his hard work.

It was a pleasure to see that he had been correct- Madara Uchiha looked even more appetizing after he had lost all semblance of control. There was no tension in his body any longer. All Kiba could see was a body at ease. And when his eyes connected with Madara's own, it was to find a lusty haze covering the dark orbs.

Madara took a couple of deep breaths to calm down, then cleared his throat. And when he spoke, Kiba would be a liar if he tried to say the sheer rasp of the tone _didn't_ make his cock twitch.

"You're still..." he took a moment to think of his next words, then dragged out, "in _need_."

Within the tent his pants were pitching, Kiba could feel every single twitch his cock emanated. He needed his own release, he knew, but he wasn't prepared to have it so quickly.

"I want to fuck you." He admitted honestly, keeping his eyes locked with Madara. "If you're okay with it, of course."

He really wanted to. But if Madara wasn't comfortable with the idea, he wasn't about to make him do anything he wasn't ready for. He wasn't a selfish lover, after all.

For a moment, Madara's face darkened. His eyes became scarily focused. And the way his face looked at that very moment suddenly forced an unexpected memory into the forefront of Kiba's mind. And his eyes widened, terrified at the insinuation that came with the connection his mind had managed to create.

But that moment of clarity dissolved as quickly as it had appeared.

"Can you promise me you'll..." Madara cleared his throat as his cheeks began to flush even further, only to look away from Kiba. "Be gentle?"

That tone of voice and the arousal that permeated from every single pore from the male beneath him could have been enough to make him cum a few months ago. Kiba wasn't about to lie to himself- his own lust only skyrocketed at the sight before him.

For a moment, all Kiba wanted to do was brusquely handle Madara's body until he was face down and his ass was up; poised and ready for his fingers. But just as he began to move his hands to Madara's hips, precisely to flip him over, reality slammed into Kiba's consciousness.

"Shit." He spit out. "Do you have any lube?"

Now Madara's eyes locked with his own again, but this time there was annoyance flickering within those eyes. From the way the irritation began to consume Madara, Kiba guessed that he had asked the correct question.

"It is necessary."

That wasn't a question. Madara knew precisely how important lube had to have been. And Kiba knew very intimately how integral lube was to all sexual encounters. For someone that had experience, lube was needed to stretch with some more ease. But taking a virgin without lube wasn't just out of the question- it was borderline abusive.

"Fuck." Kiba breathed out, shaking his head.

All he really wanted was to fuck Madara properly. But he wouldn't do that today without any lubrication.

With a heavy huff, Madara pulled himself up onto his elbows. And his face screwed up, clearly deep in thought.

"Maybe it is for the best..." The other eventually breathed out as he pushed himself towards the headboard of the bed. As he did so, though, Kiba didn't miss the way he did his best to avert his eyesight. "I have not had much _practice_ with sexual gratitude... from... hm."

As soon as Madara had said this, yet another plan had popped into Kiba's mind. And this one didn't require lubrication! It just required Kiba's mouth and a willing Madara.

With a clear of his throat, Kiba crawled up to the man's waist, then lay down beside him. Madara was still much too busy keeping his gaze away from Kiba's own eyes, so the Inuzuka didn't even bother to look up at him. Instead, he traced the indentations of muscle in the Uchiha's legs- and damn, this man must have been quite the sight running around a battlefield if these legs were any sign of beauty.

Muscles were hot. What more could Kiba say?

"So, what you're telling me, Madara," he began to trace a few circles over the other's thighs, then tapped his fingers on the same spot lightly. "Is you've never stretched yourself in any way?"

There was a squeak and then some pillows were moved- when Kiba glanced up, it was to find Madara covering his face with a pillow. Then when he turned back to Madara's legs, it was to see that he had pulled up his left leg so he was close to hugging his knee to his stomach.

"That is more than just obvious, Inuzuka." he huffed, even though the words were muffled a bit from the pillow pressed to those swollen lips.

As soon as Kiba saw the left leg pulled up, he wasn't able to stop himself. Swiftly, he jumped over Madara's right leg, poised himself on his knees between those muscular legs, and he grabbed onto the bottom of the other's thigh and pulled it up. With a sharp yelp of surprise from Madara, the Inuzuka grabbed hold of his left leg when it shot out to kick him and then pushed both legs up until Madara was sandwiched against him and the mattress, precariously balanced on his shoulders.

"I'm going to eat you out, okay?"

"Wait- _Ah!_"

As soon as Kiba had bitten the soft skin of Madara's lower left buttocks, he had moaned out. And by the time Kiba had breathed softly onto his hole, a violent shiver ran through his body and a broken whimper was pulled from his lips.

Eating ass had never been something Kiba had particularly minded. But, then again, he didn't have many restrictions within the bedroom. His long list of conquests had ensured that he had experienced a little bit of everything when it came to sex. And he had found out pretty early on that he enjoyed giving his partners pleasure- most of his own, actually, came from this. And seeing how most of his partners enjoyed getting played with before they were properly fucked, he had learned early on how to make this specific action mind-blowing.

With a long, drawn out lick across Madara's crack, the Uchiha's body began to tense up. So Kiba grabbed his arms and positioned them so they were holding his hips up, then he pulled away and pressed a quick kiss to the inner thigh of his leg.

"I need you to relax, Madara. Without proper lube I can't really prepare you for a good fuck. And because you've never pleasured yourself like this, I think a good starting point is me rimming you. Yeah?"

It took a few gasping breaths for Madara to answer. But when he did, it was with a husky, lust-fueled growl. "_Fine_."

He'd had stubborn lovers like this before. He knew that this answer came from need rather than distaste for his actions.

So Kiba went back to Madara's ass, proceeded to lick patterns around the asshole, and received unbridled whimpers and broken moans as encouragement from Madara. And when it came to finally pushing his tongue through the tight ring of muscles, he made sure to go slow and steady. There was quite a bit of resistance at first, prompting him to rub soothing circles into Madara's lower back as a nonverbal reminder to relax.

Once the Uchiha breathed out a heavy sigh that helped undo some of the tension in his body, Kiba was finally able to stick his tongue into his asshole... and the broken moan that accompanied a sudden jerk of Madara's hips let Kiba know that he was truly enjoying this.

For the next few minutes, he continued his careful ministrations with his tongue within Madara's hole, cautiously beginning to get Madara accustomed to the stretch of it. But when Madara's hips became too active to keep a proper hold of him, Kiba pulled away with a breathless sigh. He slowly put the Uchiha's body back onto the bed, only to find a reddened face and a pissed off glare.

He blinked down at the dark eyes, then slowly moved his eyes down a newly flushed body. And when he noticed the cock that was throbbing on a stomach with washboard abs, he offered Madara a shit eating grin.

"I'm still _in need_," he remarked with his cocky demeanor dripping into every word, "Feel like helping me out?"

In retrospect, he'd teased other lovers in this very way before. And all those other times, the same thing had happened- said lover had taken reigns of the situation and made him regret having stopped his mouth's work on their ass. So he should have been able to foresee Madara's next actions before Madara himself had decided on them.

But he was an idiot with a mind that was clouded with sex. So he hadn't seen this happen.

In the matter of only a few seconds, he found himself pinned beneath Madara's lithe physique, their hips slotted together almost painfully, and the Uchiha's hands working his pants open. Once he had managed to deal with the troublesome clothing, calloused hands wrapped around both of their dicks. And with a cross between a moan and a howl escaping his lips, Kiba grabbed onto Madara's hips and bucked upwards into his touch, unbothered by the pre-cum that began to drip onto his stomach.

Madara's hands were somewhat clumsy at first and a bit too tight. But Kiba kind of liked it; he even found it somewhat endearing. And as his hands glided over both cocks, they accumulated pre and utilized it as impromptu lubrication, causing his impromptu handjob to become smoother.

"_Fuck_," Kiba hissed, stopping himself just short of breaking skin from the way his nails were digging into pale skin. "You look _good_ up there."

Madara didn't bother with an answer. He instead continued pumping both their members as he leaned over Kiba's body... and promptly surprised him by biting the left side of Kiba's neck, harsh enough to leave a proper bruise.

Stars burst in Kiba's eyesight and his mind completely failed to function after that.

When he came off his post-ejaculation high, it was to find Madara cleaning up their stomachs with a soft cloth. Kiba didn't say anything about it and just allowed the Uchiha to clean them up- even though he didn't really care for such things, he understood that some people didn't really want to wake up sticky and with the heavy smog of sex clinging to their bodies.

Once Madara was content with their state, the Uchiha threw the cloth onto the ground, lay down beside Kiba on his side, and placed his head on his still clothed chest. After a few seconds of this, he grabbed the sheets that had been thrown haphazardly on the edge of the bed and threw it over both their bodies.

Pale skin was covered up by crimson, silken sheets, and Kiba mourned the loss of the beautiful sight.

Minutes passed by in silence in which they only worked to calm their speeding hearts and slow their breathing. But when they had finally calmed down enough, Madara cleared his throat and wrapped his right arm tightly around Kiba's waist.

A harsh bite to his neck and now the arm hugging him... Hmm...

"I want you to fuck me."

A sharp bark of laughter escaped Kiba's mouth before he could properly stop it. And he didn't even have to look down at Madara to know that the guy was glaring down at him.

"You know that can't happen today. Or without lube." Kiba moved his right arm around Madara's shoulders, pushing him even closer into his body. "And, quite frankly, I'd feel better with you actually stretching every day just to get accustomed to the feeling of fullness in your ass before you even think about taking my dick."

Madara's lips pulled into a tight frown as his eyebrows scrunched up- right then and there, Kiba decided that Madara was the cutest virgin he'd ever deflowered.

"You can stay here, then. Every night, you'll stretch me. I'm sure that by tomorrow I will have found proper lubrication."

_That_ tone of voice... No-nonsense and leaving no room to argue... Kiba _knew_ that voice.

Blinking at the sudden realization, Kiba cursed himself for being such a horndog that he had allowed Madara's body to completely distract him before.

_Madara Uchiha_ was one of _Sasuke's_ ancestors... He didn't know much history, but he knew this much. Just like he knew that the name Madara Uchiha was usually always said with nothing short of fear and anger encompassing the name.

_The_ Madara Uchiha. One of Sasuke's most dangerous ancestors. One of the most dangerous shinobi to have ever lived. The very bastard that had thrown the whole world into chaos... And Kiba had managed to become his fuck buddy.

Well... _shit_.

~..~..~

I am not sorry. Rare-pairs are my jam and Kiba/Madara is my new obsession. I hope you enjoyed this! And that you're prepared for smut and plot, because that is literally what this story is (hopefully) all about. And if not, at least the smut will hopefully be good.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad to see that there's some people out there that are also willing to indulge in some smutty rare-pair nonsense involving one Kiba Inuzuka and one Madara Uchiha. Thank you for all the love and support!

Please enjoy~

..~..~..

"You know, if you guys need me to help, I'm more than happy to go out and bust some heads."

Madara's already shitty mood seemed to worsen upon Kiba speaking. But the Inuzuka merely offered a soft smile as his retaliation to the Uchiha's sharp glare.

Already he'd been here for one month. He hadn't been keeping track, but Madara apparently had. Mostly, he'd done so because he had wanted to insist that enough nights had passed with Kiba stretching his asshole; he insisted it was about time he got the Inuzuka's cock. But he'd also kept count because of the hypothesis he was forming about Kiba's time travel.

Even though they hadn't talked about Kiba's time travel _before_ they had sex, Madara had quickly decided that he would help him find out how to go back to his own time. Luckily, he had managed to salvage the scroll that had apparently been with Kiba in the water, and then been able to mostly dry it without losing all the writing that it held within. But there was a large part of the scroll that was water-damaged and Madara had spent the past month Kiba had been in this time trying to figure out what had been lost.

Right now, though, Madara wasn't thinking about Kiba or the scroll that had aided him in traveling back in time. At the moment, he was fussing over battle plans and terrain strategy for the next battle the Uchiha were to face-off against the Senju. And he was so tense that the thick stench of stress was all Kiba could smell within their shared tent.

Kiba stood up from the bed, stretched out his arms, and pulled on the robe he'd been gifted to have some sense of modesty. Seeing how he barely ever left Madara's home, he luxuriated in his birthday suit every single day. And the Uchiha usually appreciated this. But he had still been given this particular garment to keep some modesty whenever any of Madara's clansmen came in to talk with the man.

He covered himself up, because Madara was angry. The Inuzuka strongly believed that there were some things that one should keep for when they were truly happy: seeing Kiba naked should be kept only for a good mood.

"Come on, wolverine, what's wrong?" Kiba made his way up to Madara so he was standing right beside the man, then looked down at the war table.

There were less Uchiha forces today.

Bummer. But in line with what little Kiba actually remembered from what he had paid attention to in history class.

Seeing how he could only see the left half of Madara's face, Kiba wasn't able to see if the expression of pure annoyance he could see covered the Uchiha's whole face. But the smell in the room was slowly turning foul- a clear sign of Madara's own distaste with whatever everything that was bothering him.

In a flash, Madara had turned Kiba so his back was flush against the table, all the while Madara's arms kept him caged in place by holding onto the edges of the table. Kiba quirked an eyebrow and looked into Madara's eyes- quickly taking note of the possessive glint he could see within them. He was no stranger to different states of mind within the bedroom- but he wasn't the biggest fan of angered or saddened thoughts during sex. And right now, he didn't think Madara would even _want_ to do anything with him. He looked legitimately pissed off.

In the month Kiba had been here, he had come to learn a lot about Madara Uchiha and the Uchiha Clan before the founding of Konoha. Most of it was rather positive, albeit kind of depressing. The Uchiha were an incredibly rigid clan that valued tradition and justice over many freedoms- including personal. They were the kind of clan that enforced marriage but had a sick underbelly of cheating and extramarital sex between most members. And while they believed that same sex relationships were somewhat natural, they still enforced that marriage could not be had without a man and a woman.

Most of this Kiba could chalk up to the time frame they were within. But he was still left with a sour taste in his mouth when he thought about Madara and his future once Kiba was gone. Madara was very clearly a gay man. There was no way he would ever be able to fall in love with a woman- much less love having sex with her. If the Uchiha clan didn't make some big changes in the near future, Kiba wouldn't be surprised to hear that Madara continued on the path of pure evil, even with his own sexual intervention during this month.

It was a shame... but it seemed that the fates had deemed Madara's whole life catastrophic before he had even born.

"Is it true you said you wouldn't mind being fucked by Hashirama?" Madara's words were tense and there was the slightest twitch of a vein popping in his neck.

And... Kiba couldn't understand why.

His mind changed tracks as soon as he heard Madara ask him this. From thinking about Madara's (most probably) doomed future, he began to wonder just why in the world the Uchiha sounded so absolutely scandalized by what he had just said.

Yeah, he _had_ told Hashirama that if he was ever nearby again, and not, y'know, busy busting Uchiha heads because of their stupid families, he could stop by for some fun. There wasn't much more to it. Hashirama was undoubtedly hung and most probably gay- if _not, _then bisexual. Kiba would have to be an idiot to pass a chance like that up.

Why did Madara care?

"Well, yeah." he nodded as he placed his own hands on top of Madara's. Even though he seemed to wince slightly at the contact, the Uchiha did not pull them away from his touch. "Madara, you can't tell me you've never thought about getting some of that in you. The guy _has_ to be packing some impressive equpiment. And even though he seems like a dummy that doesn't really know how to use said equipment, I'm sure he wouldn't mind getting ridden."

Madara's face flushed immediately, then became an angered bright red that was even accompanied by his _eyes_ turning red.

As soon as Kiba saw the sharingan, he began to feel that he may have not taken the question as seriously as he should have.

But for his own sake, he had to admit that he didn't understand _why_ the Uchiha thought it was such a big deal... because it _wasn't_.

"You're _mine_! You can't be going around thinking about fucking or getting fucked by other people!"

Madara pushed off of the table at that point, storming into the middle of the tent but kept his back turned on Kiba after he had finished walking. As soon as those words left the Uchiha's lips, Kiba felt irritation surge up within him- _what had he just said?_

"Why're you getting so angry?" he questioned, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back onto the table behind him. "Listen, I get that Hashirama's your enemy and all, but you can't expect me to meet a guy like that and _not_ start fantasizing about him later! Besides, it's not like I'm _yours_. Last I checked, we-"

His words cut off suddenly when a hand closed around his windpipe.

With a cough of surprise escaping from his constricted throat, Kiba stared at Madara through widened eyes.

"You are my _lover_, Kiba." Madara snarled, "You sleep in my bed, eat my food, _suck my dick- _or are you honestly stupid enough to think that I would allow just _any_ friend to fuck me?"

There was pain within those enraged, reddened eyes. There was the sour sting of betrayal underneath the heavy smog of anger. And there was just the faintest amount of disbelief wrapping up all those scents.

Kiba... had really fucked up.

He was Kiba Inuzuka, born in the Hidden Leaf Village during times of relative peace and prosperity. Because he was an Inuzuka, he had learned that sex did not have to necessarily go hand in hand with love. Because of his free spirited nature, he had learned that as long as everyone was happy, there was no need to complicate anybody's lives with _feelings_. He had gone most of his teenage years having sex with strangers and friends alike- but he had never wound up feeling the need to be _tied down_ in a romantic relationship. All of his relationships were sexual. None trascended that.

But Madara Uchiha had not been born to such a clan or society. He was the Clan Head of a rather conservative family that would rather subject a child to a lifetime of sexual repression via marriage than allow a same-sex partnership to become _accepted_. Not only that, but he had never had sex with anyone ever before- he hadn't even _explored_ another's body further than a few, meaningless, feather light touches with some distant cousin when they had reached puberty.

_He should have seen this coming_.

Boy, he really needed to learn how to think up of possible negative consequences before he decided to plunge into anything.

Slowly, as not to set Madara off again, he placed his hands on Madara's wrist. He didn't press on the hand wrapped around his throat, nor did he try to scratch Madara with the nails he knew would cause some damage. Instead, he began to rub the pads of his thumbs into the main vein on Madara's hand- trying to soothe him nonverbally.

When the grip on his throat had lessened enough for him to breathe, the Inuzuka gulped in a large intake of breath. Then he breathed out and apologized.

"I've never been in a relationship. Not a serious one." he began quickly and didn't stop until he had finished explaining himself. "I _don't_ do the whole love thing. I enjoy sex. I enjoy sex with lots of people. And I enjoy sex with _you_, yeah, but I didn't know you meant to become possessive!"

Honestly, Kiba _should_ have seen this coming. Madara had a thing for leaving marks and holding him tight when they were cuddling. But Kiba liked to do those things too! So he had just... _assumed_ that Madara was like him. He didn't mark his partners because he wanted to show off who they belonged to. He liked marking them up because they _looked _good with bruises and bitemarks peppering their skin. And Madara had done it so naturally... he had just assumed...

Maybe he should not have assumed.

Madara turned to him with ice in his gaze. Kiba's soul froze.

"Now that you know that I want you all to myself, will you leave?"

There was a beat of silence in which Kiba couldn't think of a proper answer. And then he began to speak, trying to explain his inability to form coherent thought to the Uchiha.

"What- Madara, you can't-"

"_Answer_." the other male just about snarled, and Kiba was hit by such stress that he actually sat down on the table he had been using to prop himself against.

"Do you understand what you're asking?" he breathed out, making Madara cross his arms over his chest and nod stiffly. "No, you don't! Madara, I'm not supposed to be here! And because I'm not supposed to be here, I'm pretty sure I _also_ shouldn't make _the_ Madara Uchiha my boyfriend!"

Madara glowered.

Kiba stared.

Then the Uchiha strode right in front of him, forcing Kiba's legs open so he could step between them. Once slotted comfortably, the Uchiha placed both of his hands on Kiba's neck, using his thumbs to force the Inuzuka's jaw up- and consequently, his eyes to look at him.

"Then be mine until you leave."

Even though there had been no physical blow, Kiba felt all of the breath knocked out of his lungs. After the verbal blow, all he could properly do was stare at Madara- what else was he supposed to have done? What could he say?_ Just what in the world was he supposed to say?_

He had thought Madara was like him. He had incorrectly assumed that Madara and he were on the same page when it came to their relationship. Because they had rather similar practices in bed and had just fallen into a great rhythm in no time, he had thought that Madara just _wasn't_ the kind of guy that was looking for something more than a good fuck.

Kiba should have known better.

Most of his sexual encounters fell into two neat categories: other guy was looking for a quick fuck or other guy accepted he would be a quick fuck. All encounters under the second category were preluded by a quick conversation in which Kiba had to explain to his possible partner that he wasn't going to enter a romantic relationship with anyone; he didn't want to be tied to just one person when he could still soar with complete freedom. Some guys walked away after that conversation because they couldn't handle a purely sexual relationship. Most, though, just agreed to not seek anything further than that.

Kiba's life until then had been easy and simple because he had made his intentions more than clear from the very beginning... granted, there were all kinds of rumors flying around the world about him. It wasn't hard to explain his purely sexual nature to a person that had already heard about how he wasn't looking anything more serious from the rumor mill.

Still... it wasn't like he was completely _opposed_ to the idea of only being able to fuck Madara (and be fucked by, if he wanted to, really) in this time period. He was _supposed to leave_, after all. Anything that happened between him and Madara was going to stay here. Their relationship would go no farther than the time it would Madara to send him back to his own time... he would be a liar if he tried to say that he hadn't thought about making his first (and possibly only) exclusive lover the one person he knew he would never be able to make something serious with.

This _wasn't_ his actual time period. He _had_ to leave. So, in essence, whatever he did here... it didn't really _matter_, right?

There were still hands around his neck- enveloping it in a tight and comforting heat that left Kiba absolutely moldable to whatever the Uchiha wanted. He knew that what he wanted was wrong... he knew that he should have told Madara an outright _no_. At this very moment in time, he should have pushed Madara away and told him that he wanted was something he just could _not_ deliver.

But... Kiba, even though he wasn't a selfish lover, he still tended to be a selfish teenager.

"You _do_ understand that once I leave, I leave? This relationship you want will only truly stay with us until I leave and go back to my time."

Momentarily, Madara's hands constricted around his throat. Kiba's eyes widened as he stared into blood red orbs that danced with killer intent... only to breathe out a sigh of relief when they slowly returned to their usual onyx coloring.

The Uchiha didn't say anything else. Instead he forced Kiba's head forward and crashed their lips together in a rough kiss that stole all of Kiba's breath away.

Once again, _in retrospect_, Kiba should have been more careful with what had happened with Madara. He should have at least made sure that Madara told him that he _did_ understand that once Kiba left, there would be no other meeting between them. He should have stopped thinking with his lust and started thinking with his brain, for at least one second, to make sure that they were on the same page. But Madara was enticing and those lips were all too kissable and in no time, Kiba's worries about a complicated relationship were replaced by worries about pleasing their clearly shared lust.

"Bed." Madara pulled away from him with Kiba's bottom lips trapped between his teeth- and that pulled a low groan directly from Kiba's throat, "_Now_."

Even with Madara's demanding growl, they did not reach the bed. Kiba managed to get down from the table, plant both feet on the ground, and took one step to the side in the direction of the mattress. But then there was an impulse in his brain that begged him to kiss Madara yet again. And after their lips crashed together into an even more violent kiss, all chances of reaching the bed evaporated before their eyes.

Kiba snaked his arms around Madara's waist, pressing their bodies flush together, as Madara kept a sturdy hold around his neck. Their tongues battled for dominance until a sharp bite from Kiba's canines to Madara's bottom lip had him hiss in surprise- unfortunately allowing Kiba's tongue complete access to his mouth. It took very little strategy on his part to dominate the kiss and force Madara's tongue to submit to his own.

At the same time he explored the delicious cavern that was the Uchiha's mouth, Kiba took further control of the situation by flipping their positions over. Now Madara's back was the one up against the strategy table and Kiba was free to push the Uchiha up onto the sturdy surface; and damn did he look good up there.

They were both hard. And there was no need for Madara to speak for Kiba to know precisely what he wanted; exactly what he _needed_.

"Lube?" he managed to ask, voice breathless, as his hands traveled to Madara's enticing hips.

He didn't truly wait for an answer, though, before his lips were attacking the ebony beauty known as Madara Uchiha's neck. With his teeth leaving faint red scratches before his lips fully latched onto the abused skin, it was only a matter of seconds before the Uchiha before him began to moan out his approval of his actions.

It was as he began to truly work on leaving a striking bitemark- he had even been contemplating breaking skin; he believed Madara could take it- that one of Madara's hands fell from around his neck. And just as his canines were poised predatorily over the sensitive spot of skin right beneath Madara's left ear, he felt a familiar vial of ceramic pressed into his forearm.

With a bit of chagrin, Kiba promised himself to properly leave a mark on Madara's neck later. But he soon perked up at seeing the green piece of porcelain that held Madara's favored form of lubrication within.

"I'm ready."

"We'll see."

There was nothing more that Kiba wanted in life at this very moment than to finally get the chance to fuck Madara. But he was still worried about accidentally hurting the Uchiha. And even though they had virtually stretched his asshole out almost every night, Kiba was painfully aware of the fact that Madara was a naturally tight man. If tonight wasn't the right night, he wasn't about to force Madara's hole to stretch more than it actually could. He wasn't about to hurt his lover over something he knew was unnecessary and, in many ways, irresponsible.

"Lay down."

With a quick final kiss, Madara pushed all of the maps and figurines that had previously taken up the space of the table to the ground below. Then he lay himself down on the table, shimmying out of his pants before he tugged at the loose knot on Kiba's robe. Kiba chuckled softly at his eagerness, but soon leaned down and began to tease at Madara's left nipple as his hands began to travel up and down smooth, muscular legs.

Madara growled, hands fisting impatiently in Kiba's hair. He grabbed on tightly and tugged at his hair, as if silently urging Kiba to move quickly.

And while Kiba was usually a fan of foreplay taking on the most important role in the bedroom, he _could_ acknowledge that all Madara had truly been subjected to in the past month had _only_ been foreplay. The blowjobs, handjobs, and rimjobs had all been tantalizing, of course, but there was no doubt in Kiba's mind that Madara wanted a full taste of the final course of this long and delicious meal.

Besides, Madara had shown keen interest in his dick ever since he had decided that Kiba deserved a blowjob in return for all of his hard work. Ever since the night Kiba had first instructed him on how to properly suck a cock, the Uchiha had shown keen eagerness to continue learning how to please his lover... And thinking back on this, Kiba _really_ should have taken note of Madara's romantic behavior earlier.

To him, wanting to please a lover was born out of acquiring pleasure from pleasing another. But to many other people, that need to please their lover only really started _after_ they decided that said lover was more than just some one-time partner.

Madara liked his dick. But that was okay because Kiba liked Madara's dick in return. They both liked each other for vastly different reasons; but at least now they were (hopefully) on the same page.

"Be patient," Kiba breathed onto the hardened nub beneath him, only to suddenly have Madara's legs force themselves on top of his shoulders.

"If you don't get your fingers inside of me right now, Inuzuka, I am going to tie you up and force your cock into myself no matter your childish worries!" Madara's hiss was fast and growled, spat out with only pure determination dusting the tone: a perfect threat.

Kiba merely smiled, brought both of his hands down to the vial of ceramic and poured a hearty serving onto them both. Once he was sure that both of his hands were properly slathered in the slippery substance, he moved his right hand beneath Madara's body and slowly began to prod at his asshole. From the way the other man's body tensed momentarily, he knew that even for all his talk, the Uchiha wasn't one hundred percent mentally prepared for this- but he would make this as easy on him as possible.

His left hand moved onto the erect cock directly before him, beginning to tease the base with small, feather-light strokes. As he slowly made the strokes longer, he circled his index finger around Madara's asshole. And as he pushed the digit past the perpetually tight ring of muscles that made up Madara's asshole, he leaned over the Uchiha's body to cover up his soft whines of pain with his mouth.

This time, the kiss was slow, but it was just as intense as before. Their mouths moved in eager synchronization, as if in the tempo of a song only they could hear. It was an absolutely breathtaking moment for the Inuzuka, for he barely ever allowed so much passion and genuine tenderness to seep into his sex life. He cared for everyone he fucked and fucked him; always... but there was something... _vulnerable_ about this encounter... it was magical, really.

No words could explain how Madara's pure ardor for him actually made him feel. Words, after all, would pale in comparison to the absolute passion Madara held within him.

A breathless whine erupted from Madara's lips as Kiba pushed a second finger within him. This caused their mouths to separate and in the split moment before Kiba was able to close the distance back up, Madara had propelled his head forward and latched his teeth onto the skin right above Kiba's Adam's apple. This forced a surprised moan from Kiba and he consequently arched his whole body backwards, offering even more space up for Madara to bite and abuse.

His neck was one of the most sensitive spots in his whole body. Because of this, he loved it when people teased him there. And because of this same reason, he enjoyed teasing his lovers in the neck as well. Madara, it seemed, shared the same erogenous sensitivity as him. Without them having to say anything, they both just _knew_ to target one another's necks to elicit true lust.

He pulled both his fingers in and out, gliding past warm walls and earning a pleased shiver from Madara for his trouble. Then he began to move both digits in a scissoring motion, slowly beginning to stretch Madara up to be able to eventually take his cock.

"Fuck, Madara."

Madara moaned into his throat, but his teeth didn't loosen their hold on his skin. If anything, his bite seemed to tighten even further- which immediately prompted Kiba to begin to make the movements of his left hand longer, until reaching just below the head of Madara's cock, before slowly rolling back to the base. Even with the speed they had fallen into at the beginning of this particular confrontation, Kiba had managed to slow everything down considerably.

"I'm going to put a third finger in now."

Madara gasped, accidentally sucking on the same spot he had been teasing for minutes now, and Kiba couldn't stop himself from squeezing on the base of Madara's cock tightly. Both of their cocks were weeping at this point, but Kiba knew he could hold. He wasn't sure if Madara would be able to cling to the edge of orgasm for any longer, though.

The job of spreading Madara was a laborious one. It was a slow process that left them both aching and eager for their imminent completion. But by the time Kiba's fourth finger had managed to make its way within, he was positively mewling, hips bucking up into Kiba's hand in what was a selfish cry of attention. Both of his hands dug blunt nails into his head, pulling at his hair in a manner that was demanding, yet not too painful.

"You need to hold on, Madara. You can cum after I'm inside you."

"Then hurry up!"

Kiba huffed out a breathless laugh before he swooped down to steal another kiss from Madara, then slowly pushed his fingers deeper within Madara before pulling them out a few inches. Then he repeated this process, eliciting an irritated scoff from Madara before the Uchiha pulled away and sent an ice-cold glare directly at him.

It never ceased to amaze Kiba how absolutely quickly Madara could shift his facial expression in the middle of a lust-filled stupor. But Kiba had begun to decipher the Uchiha's emotions, and he could see the blaze of eagerness burning deep within the coldness of those dark eyes. Even though he wanted to seem pissed off, he was only just desperate for Kiba to get a move on. And that, honestly, was part of Madara's charm. He always tried to seem to be one thing, even if he was feeling something completely different. _Adorable._

"You never said please," he teased, but grabbed a hold of Madara's left leg and forced it to hook around his back. "Now scooch down a bit, I need leverage."

Even with the pissed off scowl decorating his features, Madara did as told. And without any prompting, he mimicked what Kiba had done to his left leg with his right, then finished up by crossing his ankles together. Kiba smiled at the compliance because, _seriously_, Madara Uchiha was one of the most adorable people he had ever met in his life! But, still, he prepared himself to penetrate Madara- at this point in time, he was sure that he was as stretched out as he could get with only his fingers.

He wrapped his left hand around his own cock, and slowly guided the head so it was rested right before Madara's asshole. After he had begun to tease the hole with the head of his cock, he leaned over Madara and motioned for him to lift his hands above his head. Madara quirked one impatient eyebrow up at him but followed suit and did as he was nonverbally asked to do. Kiba smirked down at him, clasped his left hand above both pale wrists, and slowly began to push the head inside the hole.

Madara's body seized, just as he assumed would happen, so he stopped pushing in and used his right hand to rub soothing circles into Madara's stomach. "You need to relax, wolverine. Come on, you know this already. I'm not going to hurt you."

It took a few more whispered nothings and a couple of tense seconds, but soon the Uchiha's body relaxed visibly. And this made Kiba place a quick kiss to his collarbone, "Good boy. You're doing so good."

As Madara's body rolled with a pleased shiver at the praise, Kiba ran his right hand over Madara's stomach one final time before he allowed it to travel down to Madara's sharp hip. Once there, he grabbed hold, tight enough that his nails were digging into skin, but not in true danger of breaking the skin.

"I'm going to push the rest in now, okay?"

But he didn't. He waited until Madara nodded at him. He wasn't the kind to push pain play onto others; _especially_ if it was completely unnecessary within a situation. Besides, he had learned patience over an innumerable amount of sexual encounters- he could pace himself for Madara's sake.

With a breathy, "get on with it then," Kiba allowed himself to push in completely. But he did so slowly, carefully, allowing for Madara to accommodate to his cock with plenty of time. And when he was finally deep enough that his pelvis was flush against Madara's body, Kiba looked up at his lover's splayed out body and drank in the wonderful sight.

Madara's hair was usually unruly. But in the middle of their sexual moments, it became something that was absolutely uncontrollable- untamable, even, much like the Uchiha himself made others think he was. Right now his hair was thrown all around, but it only served to frame the wonderfully handsome picture that was Madara's face; a sharp contrast of black to rose-tinted ebony skin.

"Breathtaking." He whispered as he slowly pulled his cock out so just the head was within Madara. "Absolutely stunning." And then he set up an agonizing snail's pace for his thrusts, allowing Madara's walls to truly get used to his size.

Madara's back arched off of the table, a surprised gasp the only sound that left his perpetually open lips. The only other reaction the Uchiha had to Kiba's pace was a slight tightening of his legs around Kiba's waist, as if he was trying to pull him directly into his body.

"_Kiba_."

The tight coil within Kiba's stomach became so much more constricted after Madara moaned out his name... it wasn't the first time it had happened, of course... but it was the first time there had been nothing other than _need_ within that deep voice.

"You're amazing, babe." Kiba gasped as he angled himself slightly upwards, then pushed in to feel a distinctive bump against his head. "Fuck, you're so _tight_ too. I never want to leave your ass, wolverine."

Madara's upper body tried to lift off of the table at that, yet another silent gasp forced from him, but Kiba's grip on his wrists kept him down. Then Madara's eyes slipped closed just as he began to roll his hips in tandem with Kiba's thrusts.

"Kiba, _please_. Faster!"

Kiba didn't want to hurt Madara. But he knew he could speed up just a tad bit- enough to cause even more friction between their bodies.

"You're going to cum just from my cock, right?" Kiba whispered as he began to pepper kisses onto Madara's chest just before he sucked in the left nipple into his mouth.

"Kiba!"

With a sharp bite to the nub, Kiba moved to the right nipple to give it the same attention. His hips snapped up just as he bit down on the second nub, tearing a shuddering moan from Madara because of his hard work.

"It's all you've wanted this all time, right? My cock inside your ass, pounding right into your prostate?" he couldn't stop himself from licking at some of the sweat that had begun to appear on the body below him, "_Fuck_, Madara, you're _delicious_."

Madara moaned and Kiba tightened his grip on the wrists in his left hand. From the way Madara's walls tightened around him, he could tell that he was close to finally hitting his orgasm- Kiba was tantalizingly close himself.

"Come on, babe, cum for me. I want you to cum for me."

Kiba delivered three more sharp thrusts directly into Madara's prostate- then all he could properly see was stars. He closed his eyes as he allowed his orgasm to ripple through his whole body, all the while he felt a sticky substance begin to coat his whole stomach. And he managed to catch himself on the edge of the table with his right hand before he accidentally collapsed on top of Madara.

Fuck... this guy was something else, wasn't he?

"Kiba?"

Slowly, the Inuzuka cracked one eye open to glance down at Madara. And he found the other teen looking up at him with nothing short of hunger deep within his dark eyes.

"_Bed_."

Kiba's eyes widened as the Uchiha slipped his hands out of the grip that had been holding them down. And his surprise only grew as he saw Madara push himself up on the table until he was seated precariously by the edge of the wooden table.

"You're going to fuck me properly." Madara's voice was hoarse, reaching raw from all of the sounds he had been making. "You're going to go fast and hard and you're going to ensure that I'll be limping tomorrow morning."

Kiba would be lying if he tried to say that his cock didn't twitch at those lust-fueled words.

It was at this point that Kiba knew they would not be getting much sleep that night.

~..~..~

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry for not updating in forever! I've been having the worst issues with writer's block recently- I can barely finish a chapter anymore before I lose all inspiration in a story. It now takes weeks for me to write anything worth posting and I'm so very sorry about this. But I wrote a thing!

No smut this chapter. Mostly, it's plot. But it's really just an elaborate set-up for some more smut next chapter.

Please enjoy~

~..~..~

"Wake up."

"How in the world are you walking around after the pounding I gave you?"

Waking up to Madara's unamused frown was both refreshing and amusing to Kiba. After having gotten accustomed to waking up alone in bed with Madara working at some bench or another, it was nice to be part of a noticeable change in their usual routine. Such a deviation was a clear sign of something having clicked within Madara's own mind- causing this sudden change. So, even though this was nice, it was also a way of seeing that Madara had taken the deal they had struck the past day seriously.

"I was able to reconstruct what I believe is a vital part of the scroll you came here with. I wish to test out my theory before I have to meet with my generals today."

Kiba blinked at the other male, fully taking note of the fact that Madara was just about laying over him, with both of his arms on either side of Kiba's head. His hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail... and _damn_... those bruises looked so much brighter when his pale skin was framed by jet black hair. But it _was_ novel to see Madara's full face without any hair in the way.

Without truly thinking about his actions, Kiba used one hand to pull Madara's head down so they could kiss, and promptly stole a long and slow kiss from the Uchiha. There was a frustrated huff from his lover, but from the fact that he didn't pull away the moment their lips met, Kiba knew that he probably wanted to kiss as well. And from the fact that he continued said kiss, Kiba was assured that Madara was enjoying himself.

Once he allowed the Uchiha to pull away, Kiba slowly rolled himself up on the bed. And now that he was upright, he could look Madara completely over... and was delighted to notice that the other male was wearing his dark leather jacket.

Even though he wasn't one for relationships, if this feeling of _peace_ was the kind that people usually felt when they were in one... then he could at least say he was beginning to understanding the reason why people chained themselves to one other person in some situations.

"Wait a minute," Kiba suddenly noticed exactly what Madara had just told him, "You finally get fucked, after a month of waiting, and you decide to spend your afterglow _working_?"

Right before Madara turned away from him and began to look for clothes for him to wear, Kiba was able to see the faintest dusting of red begin to come over his cheeks. "After you finally gave me what I wanted, I was..." he cleared his throat, leaning down by the foot of the bed to open the chest that waited below. "_hit_ by sudden inspiration."

Madara Uchiha, when flustered, refused to be seen by people but still, oddly enough, allowed himself to be seen by Kiba. It was incredibly endearing to the Inuzuka, seeing how the only other Uchiha he had known in his time had been an incorrigible stick in the mud that never even allowed any bewilderment to show in his features. All of the emotions Sasuke had allowed himself to show were negative or none at all- Madara truly was a nice change of pace.

"Inspiration, huh?" he prodded, though, because he knew that a flustered Madara was an adorable Madara. "My dick was so good it helped you strike genius? I think that's the biggest compliment I've ever received in my life, wolverine."

Madara vocalized his disdain for the nickname Kiba had picked up from having heard from some of his other clan members. But he soon pulled out a simple pair of pants, underwear, a pair of sandals, and a long, robe-like shirt; like the kind he enjoyed wearing normally; for Kiba to wear.

"If you continue to call me that, I will begin referring to you as mutt." there was a scrunched up look to Madara's nose as he moved back to the top of the bed, throwing the clothes on top of Kiba's covered legs. "Get dressed."

Kiba grabbed the shirt first and pulled it over his arms and head in no time, then offered Madara a cheeky smirk. "Mutts need collars to be properly disciplined. I like the way you think, Madara."

Wide eyed and red faced, the Uchiha turned around and made a point of stomping away- clearly trying to end the conversation right then and there before it could escalate and become any _more_ sexually charged.

He _could_ have pushed Madara some more. Kiba could have tried to continue the conversation about collars and disciplining. Hell, he could have even started up the conversation that would revolve around the incredibly noticeable limp that Madara now sported.

But he decided against that and went about getting dressed and properly waking up before his wolverine could become any more flustered.

By the time he had finished getting dressed, Madara had come back with a plate filled with fruit and seared meat, the perfect breakfast for the Inuzuka blood that ran deep within his veins. As he munched on the delicious mix of salty and fruity flavors, Kiba followed Madara out of their shared tent and into the rest of the Uchiha clan's compound.

Having been living with these people for the past month, even though he hadn't truly interacted with them much more than Madara had deemed necessary, Kiba greeted them all as if they were his own clan members. Most of them answered back with their own hellos- a few twisted their faces into pure astonishment when they noticed Madara's limp, while others clapped him on the back in celebration; although none dared voice out their thoughts- while a few others completely ignored him. Kiba hadn't really gotten to know the Uchiha well aside from Madara and, to an extent, Izuna, but he saw no reason to _not_ greet them heartily whenever he was out and about.

After all, even though he wasn't going to be here for too long, he didn't see anything wrong in at least being friendly with these people.

When they reached the outer edges of the perimeter that housed the Uchiha tents and huts, Kiba finished eating his meal. He kept the plate in his hand, more than aware that Madara was not the kind to enjoy losing things randomly, and continued following after his newly christened boyfriend.

A boyfriend... Kiba had a boyfriend... after almost a whole lifetime of jumping from bed to bed; sexual encounter to sexual encounter; he'd finally tied himself down... under incredibly specific liberties, in a way... but still...

Madara began to speak when, Kiba assumed, he believed he was far enough from his family to not have to worry about eavesdroppers.

"As you know, I've been working on reconstructing the writing within the scroll that houses the necessary seals and information for the time-traveling jutsu that displaced you." He cleared his throat after he had finished this sentence, all the while his left leg buckled minutely as he set his foot down.

Kiba frowned at the sight- the terrain around them was getting tougher and the trees were becoming larger and the space between the trunks was becoming less- this area was a much more compact forest than what they had previously been transiting. This wasn't horribly difficult terrain for a seasoned shinobi like Madara, but it was undoubtedly causing him some difficulties with his most recent... hmm... _impairment_.

"Wolverine." Kiba called, causing the Uchiha to turn to him with a look of confusion, "Let me carry you." the petition immediately had Madara balking up with indignation; but Kiba smiled and raised both of his arms up. "I wanna carry my boyfriend!"

Madara's whole face flushed and he turned away, clearly caught off guard by Kiba's actions. The Inuzuka took that opportunity to pocket the plate he had been carrying in his hand, then made his way to stand beside the Uchiha.

When he received no refusal from Madara, he lowered his right arm to be able to sweep at Madara's knees with them while he simultaneously prepared his left arm to pillow the back that would fall on it. Once his Uchiha lover was tucked safely in his arms, Kiba began to walk once more in the direction that they had been heading down- all the while Madara kept his face completely covered with his hands.

In the matter of some ten minutes, Madara let him know that they had reached their destination. And Kiba, as soon as his eyes roamed over the site, understood exactly why the Uchiha had brought them here.

They were in the middle of an ocean of green- the trees here a bit thinner and sparser than they had previously been now. Rocks were littered randomly, completely covered in vibrant moss. And there was a small patch of ground in the very center of the area, where the scroll Madara had slaved over for the past month lay peacefully.

Konoha's forests were large and varied. It was kind of liberating, really, to see how free nature could be when given the chance to take control of itself. His Konoha's forests were still rather untamed, but within restrictions that he could _feel_. This wildlife... was the purest example of _wild_. It was free. And here, Kiba too felt free.

"I've been able to salvage what I believe is the first half of the investigation the creator of this jutsu completed." Madara breathed out, voice taking on an indistinguishable lilt of pride in his own work. Kiba was happy to hear him like this. "From what I understand, this is supposedly a jutsu that allowed them to travel forward in time. I believe at first they moved only a few minutes forward, until eventually two years- until the spot I've been able to recover, I mean."

"Wow." Kiba didn't really know what else to say, so he settled on the simple monosyllabic word as he made his way; Madara still in his arms; to the scroll.

Faintly, he felt Madara's head bob up and down beside his shoulder. "He was not able to move back after this, oddly enough, but I believe he continued working. I do believe that it would be a good thing for you to read up on this today, though, and for us to see if we can move forward a few seconds with this knowledge. It takes a fair bit of chakra, supposedly, but I'm not... too... uh..."

Kiba stopped walking and looked down at the Uchiha in his arms, only to find Madara biting at the bottom of his lip with his eyes closed. The pink coloring his pale cheeks was vibrant.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you're showing off your passion and intelligence?" Kiba asked, leaning down quickly to press their lips together before he set Madara down on the grass covered ground. "But, seriously, you must be smarter than even a Nara."

"I am." Madara scoffed without missing a beat, then jutted his chin down in the direction of the scroll. "Pick it up and follow the instructions. Use only a bit of chakra, though, and it should send you forward a few seconds."

Kiba did exactly as he was instructed. He stepped forward, leaned down, and picked up the scroll that had thrown him out of his time. He opened it up and read over what Madara had been able to reconstruct and re-write. And he then held both rolled up ends of the scroll within his hands, spreading his legs so his stance was sturdy and prepared. And once he was sure he was well and grounded, he pushed the barest amount of chakra into his hands, all the while focusing on the characters he had previously read.

Before having done this, he should have taken note of the _warmth_ that had spread into his hands as soon as he had grabbed the scroll. He hadn't, though. And that's why he hadn't thought anything of following Madara's instructions.

The instructions had been clear and simple, after all. Madara Uchiha's intelligence was comparable to _Shikamaru's_. And his voice spoke only of surety and determination. In Kiba's mind, there had been no need to question- because he had believed that everything would go as planned.

He had been an idiot.

He regretted not having been more wary of the time travel jutsu when he opened his eyes and found himself face to face with a white haired, red eyed male that pounced on him without the barest hint of hesitation.

* * *

When he woke up, it was to a time that was very similar to the one had previously been in... but at the same time, it was remarkably different.

Madara wasn't with him anymore. Instead, it was Tobirama Senju to offer him shelter from the thunderous storm that had fallen over the Land of Fire... _after_ he had been the one to render him unconscious, though, and with a particularly harsh blow to the head at that.

Kiba's head hurt. _A lot_. And he was kind of thrown for a loop when he opened his eyes to find a rather comfortable looking bedroom, rather than the forest he had been surrounded by previously. Apparently, after he had been rendered helpless by the red eyed man, a storm had begun to form. So Tobirama Senju had decided to bring him into his home so he could properly interrogate him without having to worry about anyone getting sick.

He hadn't said as such with so many words, but Kiba knew that he was now being interrogated... just... with less questions and more observations.

"You're a time traveler."

Kiba nodded once, his neck stiff as his muscles screamed at him for a massage.

He didn't know why, but after this time jump, he felt a lot more side-effects than the first time. Actually, the first time, he had felt _no_ side-effects from the sudden jump. But now his eyes were incredibly heavy, begging him for rest, while his neck and shoulders burned in what was close to being agony. And the futon, comfortable as it may have been, was doing little to alleviate any of the pain.

All of those were the physical pains. He didn't even want to begin to think about the emotional ones.

"And that's the Uchiha crest on the back of your tunic."

Once more, Kiba nodded.

The stern yet young face of the man that had been the Second Hokage in Kiba's history lessons twisted slightly- disdain, Kiba assumed. But he soon clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth before letting out a small sigh.

"Hashirama remembers you. Madara's time traveling lover that disappeared two years ago." Tobirama's keen eyes looked him over, seemingly analyzing every inch of his seated frame, before he turned around and offered a halfhearted shrug. "Shame what happened to him."

Kiba was not a normally emotional person. He was an emotionally _open_ person, yes, but he wasn't _emotional._ He didn't feel as much as others around him. Because of that, he had instinctually not known what to do when someone was crying in front of him. He'd _learned_ that most people liked to be physically comforted. But he had never felt the natural impulse to hug someone that was crying. Instead, he'd learned to do just that by observing his more socially knowledgeable friends and imitating them.

But for some reason, there was now an uncomfortable burning pricking at the upper lids of his eyes. His throat was closing up, uncomfortably reminding him of the choking sensation he had suffered from years ago when he had almost drowned after he and his team had tried to retrieve Sasuke. And he was sniffling, even though there weren't any harsh irritants in the air around him.

He was _sad_.

And he felt kind of stupid for it.

Madara was supposed to have been just another sexual partner. Kiba had always known that he would eventually have to leave him behind. And he had also known the fate that was going to befall the Uchiha- just like everyone else, his lover was going to die.

So, if he had known all this… why was he so sad?

"Would you like something to drink?"

Kiba pounced on the idea of gaining some comfort from alcohol. It was a dumb idea, he knew... but the temptation of drowning some of this completely foreign sorrow within completely foreign alcohol was overwhelming. He had never drank alcohol before, but he knew about its curative powers from his family. A little bit couldn't hurt, he was sure.

He was immediately let down when he was walked into a greenhouse and offered green tea for his troubles.

With a small pout he wasn't able to stop himself from making, Kiba took the drink and thanked his host, halfheartedly. Tobirama didn't seem deterred at all by his mood- he just continued to walk about the greenhouse, tending to all of the plants and such, with a neutral yet somewhat warm expression on his face.

Tobirama wasn't distrusting anymore. That much Kiba could tell from his scent. He was curious and somewhat apprehensive- but he didn't feel as if he was under any threat. Which was kind of nice, because there was no way Kiba would ever attack anyone as strong as the teenager that would one day become the Second Hokage.

Also, even though he had basically brought into this house against his will, he was still kind of a guest within the Senju's home. And Inuzuka were all made very aware, from a rather young age, that if there was one thing they had to respect, it was anyone that brought them into their home. So, yeah, he couldn't disrespect thig guy, nor would he ever be dumb enough to attack him.

"Inuzuka tend to travel in pairs. Where is your canine?"

The tea he had been staring at was green. The smell was earthy, yet clearly sweet. Compared to the green teas he had tasted before in his life, this was clearly of a higher quality. And there were hints of honey and ginger wafting up from the liquid... and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to take that.

Normally, when he was given green tea, it was just the tea. No honey, no ginger, no frills. Then again, he had only really drank green tea when he went to Shino or Hinata's respective homes... and those weren't really the _coziest_ of environments... so, maybe they had been bad hosts and Tobirama was a good one.

Or maybe Tobirama was trying to offer an olive branch in the form of an actually nice cup of green tea for the way he had attacked him a few hours ago... that also seemed like a possibility.

Well, if this tea was supposed to be an apology of sorts, Kiba would accept it. He didn't normally like tea, but this one didn't smell too bad. And odds were that if its smell was okay, then the taste would be too.

As he brought the cup of tea to his lips, he nodded. "Akamaru's pretty independent, though. And he refuses to hang out with me if it's only Naruto and I. We're dangerous, he says." after saying this, he took a sip of the drink... and frowned at it.

It was _good_.

He actually wanted to drink _more_.

What sorcery had this man used to make green tea taste so good?

"Hmm? Is something wrong?"

Kiba pursed his lips, eyes narrowed at the drink. "No. And that's what's wrong."

There was a beat of silence between them. Then Kiba heard Tobirama's feet crunching against the ground as he began to walk up to him. After a few seconds, the Senju was standing right beside him, leaning around him just slightly so he could take a look at his tea.

"This tea tastes great."

"I do not understand what's wrong about such an observation."

Kiba scoffed, "Tea doesn't taste great. It tastes _okay_. What jutsu did you use on this?"

Now he looked up at his host, only to find him staring over at him with an unreadable expression on his face. His eyes were narrowed just slightly, just like his stark white eyebrows. His lips were drawn into a thin line. But there were no creases on his face to give Kiba any emotion to properly read.

From his smell, Kiba could tell that he wasn't annoyed or irritated...

"You truly are an odd specimen."

Kiba frowned at the term, but shrugged.

_Specimen_. That sounded like what someone would call an experiment or a curiosity they didn't _care_ about.

"The tea is of the highest quality. And I added some honey and ginger- my brother does not like the natural taste of green tea and always asks for some sweeteners. You remind me of him, in a way." with a shrug at these words, Tobirama raised his hand to motion towards the back of the greenhouse. "Shall we?"

Kiba blinked at him, took one more whiff of the air around him, and then nodded. Tobirama smelled of curiosity, not annoyance or anger. So it wouldn't really hurt all that much to follow the guy and look at some more plants.

As they walked, Kiba sipped softly at his tea. Every now and again, he would mutter about the absolute sorcery that had been utilized to make the drink actually taste _great_. If Tobirama heard him, he did not comment any further on how absolutely amazed the Inuzuka was over what he was drinking. Although, after a few minutes of walking in silence, the man did begin to ask him a few more questions.

Most of them were about the Inuzuka and their dogs. He seemed to be kind of incapable of understanding how relaxed Kiba was over his separation from Akamaru. And Kiba couldn't blame the guy. He was kind of confused by how relaxed he was himself.

The longest he had ever been away from Akamaru ever since they had become partners was one week where Kiba had been forced to accompany Genma Shiranui on an undercover mission that dealt with child trafficking. To sell him as a defenseless kid, Akamaru had been forced to stay behind in Konoha. And that had been the worst week of Kiba's life.

But after having spent a whole month in the Uchiha compound, in a time very different from his own, Kiba _still_ didn't feel the all-consuming despair of not having his best friend with him. Possibly, Madara had something to do with it. But he wasn't completely sure about it.

Even though he didn't understand how calm he was even without his partner, Kiba knew that it was probably only a matter of time before he started to feel sad for both the loss of his best friend _and_ first lover.

It was only a matter of time.

After he had asked all those questions about the Inuzuka and the Clan, Tobirama began to ask about the jutsu that had thrown him out of time and Madara's work on returning him to his appropriate time. And after all those questions, night had set and he had been asked if he would like to go to sleep.

Honestly, he hadn't wanted to sleep. He didn't want to be alone. He missed Madara and he knew that he would never see his first boyfriend ever again... there was no doubt about it; Tobirama had made it very clear: Madara was _dead_. _"Shame what happened to him"._ There was no doubt about it. Kiba would never see Madara Uchiha ever again.

He didn't want to be alone right now.

When Tobirama directed him to his room, he was surprised to find that it was absolutely massive. It was furnished lavishly and there was a _huge_ bed that took up most of the back wall. There was a large closet towards the right, which he was informed was filled with some clothes for him to change out of his Uchiha clothes.

Before Tobirama left him alone, he let him know that his room was directly to right in the hallway- if he needed anything during the night, he was more than welcome to come over.

Kiba thanked him softly, an impending sense of doom beginning to wash over him after Tobirama had finished talking to him.

When the door closed behind the Senju, Kiba heard it boom in his ears.

_He was alone_.

Madara was gone and he'd never see him again.

It would take a while before Tobirama was able to decode the scroll and send him back to his own time- he wouldn't even get to see Akamaru for a long time.

He knew absolutely nobody in this point in time and he had no one he could rely on... He only knew Tobirama, and even though the guy seemed rather nice, Kiba still couldn't help but feel somewhat wary about the guy that had attacked him as soon as he had been seen.

All his friends and family were still in his own time and he had no idea how long it would be before he would be able to see them again.

For the first time since he had been blasted away from _his_ present, Kiba was able to think fully about the horrible repercussions of what had happened to him. And for the first time, he was beginning to think about how horrible it actually was to not be anywhere near his time anymore.

Still, with a shake of his head, the Inuzuka forced himself to move. Even though he wasn't tired, he may as well change out of the last reminders he had of his time with the Uchiha's of the Warring Clans Era. And then... maybe then he would force himself to fall asleep. He didn't know. But he knew he needed to do _something_. If he continued to think, he'd just get sadder.

He made his way towards the dresser and tried to find something similar to pajamas... and was slightly taken aback when he found that all of the tops he had been offered held the Senju crest on their backs. But, after blinking stupidly at this revelation for a few seconds, Kiba decided that it really wasn't all that odd. Even though the Clans of his time weren't all that interested in Clan Pride anymore, the ones in the past had probably been consumed with the need to show off their colors at all occasions. Even the Senju that had helped build Konoha.

After he had picked out the softest garments in the dresser, he began to undress.

It was at that moment that Kiba found himself almost breaking down in tears.

He had forgotten all about the plate he had stashed within the inner pockets of his top when he had still been with Madara- before he had jumped forward two years in time. And because he had forgotten about it, when he pulled off his shirt, it fell down and shattered on the ground below his feet.

For a few seconds, he stared dumbfounded at the piece he had unwittingly broken.

Tears began to brim his eyes in the few seconds after the stupefaction began to bleed into awareness.

And they began to flow out when he absolutely took stock of what he had just done.

Madara was dead. And he had now shattered the last plate of food he had ever been given by his first boyfriend.

With tears streaming down his cheeks, Kiba turned around and opened the door to his room.

With all of the thoughts of fear, sadness, and _guilt_ he had processed before returning to him in thunderous shouts that barely allowed him to _think, _the Inuzuka ran into the hallway and turned in the direction of Tobirama's door. Without sparing even a first thought on what he was about to do, Kiba threw the door open and ran into the room.

Even though his nose was slowly beginning to clog up with snot, he was still able to sniff out the man's position within the room. And he immediately made his way towards him, forcefully throwing his arms around the man in a desperate hug.

And then he lost himself in frenzied sobs.

* * *

Tobirama was actually a very nice guy. Kiba didn't worry about him anymore. _At all_. He had proven how nice he was when he had held him throughout his emotional breakdown. And he continued to prove it every night he allowed Kiba to sleep in his room so he wouldn't be alone.

Much like Madara, though, Tobirama was insistent on not having Kiba have access to many other people. Unlike Madara, Tobirama had the time and patience to make sure that Kiba didn't sneak off and meet his other clan members on his own.

Inuzuka were social creatures. It was kind of a hamper on Kiba's mental state that he couldn't interact with people outside of Tobirama, Hashirama, Tōka, and Mito. But at least the only four people he could talk with anymore were actually very interesting and unique individuals he got along with.

Right now, he was finishing up a spar with Tōka. And by finishing up, he meant that he was nearing his breaking point of damage sustained to his body while his mind was kept preoccupied with the genjutsu this kunoichi preferred. Right now, he was watching a rather lovely display of puppies and dogs running over throngs of grass, playing happily, all the while the kunoichi slashed at his body.

When she had caught wind of Kiba having been trained under one of Konoha's greatest genjutsu users of the future, Tōka had been consumed with the idea of perfecting her own jutsu with Kiba's help. After only one spar with him, though, her focus had shifted. And now Kiba had to bear the brunt of genjutsu after genjutsu until he was able to save his mind without needing outside assistance.

He was very bad at this. And it certainly didn't help that Tōka knew him well enough to trick him with _nice_ genjutsu, rather than terrifying ones.

With one final punch to his chest, the kunoichi dispelled the genjutsu she had cast on him. And Kiba coughed out violently, just barely avoiding flying back at the force behind the hit. Even though his mind's fortitude had barely improved in the past two weeks, he could safely say that he could feel himself physically getting stronger after every passing day.

"You're hopeless." the woman commented offhandedly as she turned away from him and outside of the training grounds. "We're going to a waterfall tomorrow. If you don't dispel the genjutsu, you will drown. And I will _not_ save you."

Kiba's body was aching all over. He was pretty sure that the warrior before him had bruised his freaking _lungs _during this bout. And he was struggling to even out his breathing.

But he still smiled at the kunoichi's back, "Mito wouldn't like that. She needs me for advice on seducing Hashirama tomorrow."

Tōka didn't turn back to face him, she just continued to walk out of the training grounds. But she did scoff audibly before she vanished through the doorway.

Even through all of the pain he was in, Kiba couldn't help but chuckle at the kunoichi. She was unlike anyone he had ever met before. And he was certainly enjoying her serious way of being. Particularly, he enjoyed how seriously she took herself. If not, he'd never get the chance to strengthen his body under the guise of supposedly strengthening his mind.

As he took stock of how much damage had been done to his body by the kunoichi today, he caught a whiff of Tobirama's scent.

Admittedly, he got excited as soon as he smelled the man. Even though he really liked everyone else within the Senju Compound, Tobirama was the closest thing he had to a best friend at this point. With his stern yet empathetic way of being, Tobirama reminded Kiba a lot of Shino. But he was kind of better than Shino because he didn't mind cuddling during the night.

Although, the closer Tobirama's smell got, the clearer it was to Kiba that something was off. His smell was inundated with anger... permeating that anger, ever so slightly, he could catch _insult_. And encompassing all of that there was a rather thick smell of determination that had Kiba wondering just what in the world had happened to get the man to smell like this.

When Tobirama finally walked into the training grounds, through the same doorway his cousin had walked through only a few seconds prior, Kiba's blood ran cold.

It was one thing to smell emotions. Just because an Inuzuka could sniff them out, it didn't mean that the person was demonstrating their emotions. Lots of people wore their hearts on their sleeves and the smells Kiba caught from them mostly matched the way they walked and the expressions on their faces. But people like Tobirama _didn't _look the way they smelled. Normally, even if they smelled one way, their physical expressions were controlled. Tobirama barely ever looked irritated when he was inundated with the smell, just like his face remained almost neutral when he was clearly reeking of enjoyment. This was a man that could school his features.

But right now... Right now, Tobirama looked _angry_.

From the way the barest flash of relief appeared in his smell when he looked at Kiba, the Inuzuka could tell that he wasn't angry at _him_. And that was a huge relief on his part.

"Kiba. I have something important I wish to ask of you." his voice was strained as he spoke. He walked up to Kiba with a heavy frown on his lips, a scathing glare decorating his features. "It is incredibly private and I am only asking this of you because I trust you wholeheartedly at this point."

For a moment, Kiba's eyes narrowed at Tobirama. He was confused and worried about the man and what he was about to ask. But he soon smiled softly, deciding that he wanted to help Tobirama calm down- he didn't like the angry look on this guy. Pure anger didn't look right on him.

(Although it had looked pretty good on Madara, no matter how scary he had looked.)

"Tobirama, you've been there for me all this time, without having a reason to help me. I owe you. There's nothing you can ask me that-"

"Fuck me." Tobirama interrupted him with his eyes blazing. "_Hard_."

Kiba's words died in his throat; his mouth was left hung open as he just stared at Tobirama Senju.

..~..~..

I hope y'all liked this chapter! And, hopefully, next chapter won't take as long to write and post.

Please review and tell me what you thought!


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: First of all, I'm sorry, but there's not as much smut in this chapter as I thought there would be. There is, but not the smut fest I was expecting. There's actually a lot more plot than I even wanted; but I do feel that it was necessary to add. The chapter is super long, though, because I refused to give you guys _another_ chapter with no smexy shenanigans.

~..~..~

Kiba was absolutely stunned by what he had just heard come from Tobirama Senju's mouth.

Tobirama Senju... the future Second Hokage of Konohagakure... one of the strongest shinobi to ever live... one of the best strategic minds to have ever graced the battlefield during the Warring Clans Era... this man... had Kiba even _heard _right? Had he truly heard this man just ask_ him_ to fuck him?

Impossible.

Kiba was projecting. He didn't know why or how, but he must have imagined what he heard. After a month of non-stop sexual encounters with Madara Uchiha, he was suffering from withdrawal now that he didn't have the Uchiha with him anymore. And Tobirama Senju was a handsome and caring person- it was only natural that he began to feel _something_ for the guy.

Besides, he had seen Tobirama shirtless a couple of times. And he had felt that sturdy body against his own almost every single night since he had arrived in this time. He had the kind of body that _anyone_ would want to have; and anyone that was sexually attracted to males would like to fuck... or be fucked by.

Clearing his throat, Kiba closed his eyes. Then he breathed in deeply, tried his best to ignore Tobirama's scent within his nose as he tried to clear his mind, and finally clapped his hands together.

Without opening his eyes, he asked, "Could you repeat that? I think I heard wrong."

Because he had closed his eyes, Kiba was not able to see him when Tobirama moved forward. But he could most definitely smell his scent becoming closer in only a matter of seconds. And when a hand curled around the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards Tobirama, Kiba began to wonder that maybe he _had_, in fact, heard Tobirama correctly the first time around.

"_Fuck. Me_." Tobirama repeated in an absolute growl, sending a shiver of excitement up Kiba's body.

When he opened his eyes, Kiba found that he was only a few inches away from Tobirama- their faces so close, in fact, that he could just tilt his chin up a little and they would be kissing.

And, for a second, Kiba honestly contemplated doing just that. Because... well... why _wouldn't _he?

Tobirama's lips were thin, sure, but they were never cracked. Unlike his brother, Tobirama made sure to keep proper hygiene at all times. And because of his near-perfect routine, those lips were always... well... ready to get kissed.

But as soon as that thought struck him, another followed... and this one sobered him up immediately.

_He was never going to see Madara again._

"Time out!"

He was able to grab onto Tobirama's shoulders. And once he had a firm hold, he pushed himself away, forcibly creating space between them.

Tobirama's eyes began to burn in anger, but there was a hint of pain born from rejection that Kiba could not ignore.

"What's gotten into you?" Kiba asked, very much worried with all of the _emotions_ Tobirama was showing. "You're never this... well..."

"Emotional?" Tobirama huffed, his grip on Kiba's collar tightening enough that the fabric began to bite into the back of the Inuzuka's neck. "I'm sexually frustrated after weeks of sleeping in the same bed as your desirable body. And the one day I believe I'll be able to release some of that frustration with one of my sexual partners, he decides to cut our relationship off from some childish fear of my older brother!"

The Senju's words had begun somewhat hissed. But the further he spoke, the louder his words became. By the end, he was spitting out his words with pure venom; letting Kiba know that he was truly feeling the effects of everything he had just explained.

Kiba... couldn't stop himself from being absolutely confused.

"That's a lot to process there, Tobirama."

Tobirama's left hand curled around his hip, settling heavily there as one smooth nail began to run over his hip bone- it jutted out naturally and, for some reason, Kiba was feeling uncharacteristically sensitive there. Every _stroke_ served to tease and further confuse him.

"What was hard to process out of all of that, hmm?" Tobirama's voice had taken on a dangerous forced patient tone that immediately let Kiba know he was absolutely exasperated with him. "The sexual partner part? Or maybe his idiocy for being worried about my brother having any sort of power over my body and who gets to mess around with it?" with a soft hum, the white haired male angled his face downwards so their lips were, once again, only a few inches apart. "Oh!" he gasped sardonically, "could it be you're most taken aback by my considering your body to be desirable?"

"Let's unpack that last one first, yes." Kiba squeaked out, closing his eyes to not have to look into those burning red eyes... the _demand_ within them... it was a _blazing inferno_.

He remembered Madara's onyx eyes in a painfully perfect manner. He could remember the lust, admiration, and need that had shined in them when they had been at their most intimate. And the memory of those eyes ablaze with _want_ was one he didn't think he would ever be able to forget- not like he wanted to, anyway.

But Tobirama's eyes... they were _daunting_ in how much they expressed right now. That, coupled with the rising smell of frustration and want in his scent, was making it very hard for Kiba to make himself believe he was fooling himself in thinking Tobirama wanted something with him. With all of the physical evidence before him, it was obvious that Tobirama wanted _something_.

But... he couldn't jump into something like this with little to no thought. Not again. Not after how he had loved and lost Madara in the span of less than a day. His heart would not be able to handle something like that happening again.

"You are one of the most interesting specimens I have ever come across in my life." Tobirama's breath moved from being directly in front of Kiba's face to resting over his neck... and Kiba's breathing hitched when thin lips pressed into his Adam's apple. "Did you know you have a bad habit of hugging me tightly in your sleep? It would be adorable if not for the fact that I can feel your cock pressed against my ass even in its softest state. While you are adorable and genuine in your innocence, it has left me in desperate need of sexual release."

Holy fuck...

"Seriously?"

He hadn't been expecting Tobirama to be this insistent. Hell, he hadn't even been expecting the Senju to want _anything_ sexual with him- he had honestly believed that their friendship was a simple friendship born from Tobirama's curiosity and Kiba's current condition outside of his proper time. He hadn't even _contemplated_ the idea of having _any_ kind of sex since leaving Madara behind... much less the kind of sex Tobirama seemed to want.

"_Seriously_." the growl was dripping with irritation; Tobirama sounded as if he was nearing his breaking point.

Kiba Inuzuka was confused and very much apprehensive.

What was he supposed to do?

_Talk._

He needed to explain himself to Tobirama. He needed to make his situation as clear as possible. And he needed to make sure that Tobirama understood that _nothing_ could develop from this _one_ time. He couldn't allow himself to get close to Tobirama like he had foolishly done with Madara. If he did, he would just end up with another shattered heart once the Senju figured out the time traveling scroll.

When he heard Tobirama grunt in frustration, Kiba knew he had taken too long to collect his thoughts.

When Tobirama's lips parted to allow his teeth to brush against Kiba's skin, the Inuzuka knew that Tobirama was becoming tired of his silence.

But it was when the other male's teeth dug into his sensitive skin, hard enough to leave harsh indentations in their wake, Kiba knew that Tobirama was through with waiting- he was willing to take what he wanted if Kiba didn't offer it up for him.

Regrettably, he moaned.

His neck was sensitive. Especially to sharp teeth.

The hand that had been smoothing over his hip suddenly became just as harsh as the teeth gnawing at his skin. The fingers wrapped around him, digging blunt nails into him... and, against everything Kiba wanted to transmit to Tobirama in this very moment... his hips snapped forward, into the Senju's body, all the while his cock began to harden.

Because the Inuzuka's eyes were still closed, he wasn't able to see how Tobirama reacted to his own body's movements. But he soon felt a smirk pressing against the tender skin on his skin, all the while Tobirama rolled his torso and hips into Kiba's much too pliant body.

Holy fuck- Tobirama was hard and there was no room for Kiba to be mistaken about this.

"S-stop!"

Somehow, he was able to force his hands onto Tobirama's shoulders once again. But he wasn't able to push him away like the last time. This time, the Senju's body refused to budge; remaining solidly pressed against Kiba.

"Do you _not_ want to fuck me?"

Kiba felt so absolutely taken aback by the question and how pained it was that he opened his eyes. And immediately regretted it when he was able to look into Tobirama's eyes.

To be able to speak clearly, Tobirama had unlatched himself from Kiba's neck. And now all Kiba could properly see of the man were the blown out, lust filled red eyes... and they were absolutely _begging_ him.

"Well, it's not that I _don't want_ to..." he forced his eyes away from looking at the Senju before him and began to glare over at the ground far behind him. "It's just that..." breathing in, rather than grounding him, threw his senses into overdrive. Tobirama's scent was inundating his consciousness, igniting all sorts of illicit desires within him.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to clear his mind.

The first image that came to him was that of Madara looking down at him on the morning after Kiba had finally allowed himself to fuck Madara... his hair was pulled back and away from his handsome face, allowing Kiba to truly take stock of his regal, almost inhuman, features. And his lips were drawn into a small yet content smile... his heart ached.

He was able to find his resolve after remembering this moment of pure serenity with the Uchiha.

"I don't think that would be a good idea right now."

The silence that stretched out between them was absolutely deafening.

Then, in a voice so cold Kiba found his heart shriveling, Tobirama questioned, "If you have no issues with _wanting _to fuck me, why are you denying me?"

Honestly, there were more reasons to not have any kind of sex with Tobirama than there were to give in and just have his way with the guy. First of all, the stench of anger was still swimming within his lust-hazed scent. There was room for Kiba to think that Tobirama was still pretty pissed off with what had happened to anger him in the first place. And angry sex... well, he just didn't think it was worthwhile. He'd tried it before, of course, and had decided that it just wasn't for him.

Then there was the fact that Kiba was still nurturing a pained heart. He was still emotionally affected by having lost Madara so suddenly. He was still saddened by the knowledge that he would never get to see the Uchiha ever again. Just thinking about him made Kiba's mood dampen remarkably. Which was a good thing, because he was able to think a bit clearer now that guilt was hanging over his head over wanting Tobirama, even though he still very much wanted Madara.

Finally, and most importantly of all, Kiba had made a promise to Madara. The Uchiha had asked to be his until he left; he had promised that he would be his until he left and returned to his own time. He hadn't thought much at all about what he had been saying when he had made the promise- mostly, he hadn't thought too hard about what he had said because he had honestly believed that he would go back to his proper time after Madara was finished working on the scroll.

He hadn't thought that he would wind up in another time; like he was right now.

Wow... he was an incredibly short-sighed individual, wasn't he?

Kiba frowned softly. Trying to be responsible sucked. Not only was he very possibly going to end up with a horrible case of blue balls, but he also may just walk out of here with one less friend in this era.

"Tobirama, you're fucking hot, okay?" he tried to assure the other male, "But... I made a promise to Madara in the past about being his until I returned to my own time. It... It wouldn't feel right to be with you..." then he sighed, opened his eyes, and found Tobirama looking at him with a scarily neutral look on his face. The smell of anger was cutting through his lust once again. "And, maybe more important than that, I don't believe in angry sex."

For a moment, there was a small hint of confusion that painted the Senju's scent. And then that was consumed by curiosity. The anger within his scent was still predominant, but lust and curiosity were certainly beginning to edge at that smell.

"Angry sex?" he repeated the term as if he had never even thought of it ever before in his life. "You have an aversion to such a thing?"

The Senju's scent was slowly calming down. And his eyes, while still reflecting some of the pain that he was clearly feeling upon being rejected, were beginning to spark up with intrigue. Kiba could tell from this that, even though he wasn't happy with the way things were turning out, Tobirama probably wouldn't be horribly pissed off with him.

"Well, yeah." the Inuzuka shrugged softly as he took two steps away from the white haired male. "I like sex quite a bit. So I've been able to experiment under all kinds of conditions. And, honestly, my worst experience was when I had sex with this one guy that was _super _pissed off." crossing his arms over his chest, Kiba did his best to think about _that_ unfavorable moment rather than the hard on currently residing within his pants. "I had thought it would be cool- cause anger usually means passion and passion in the bedroom is supposed to be great... but... well, I ended up bleeding."

Anger surged within Tobirama's scent once again; his frown deepened. And then he scoffed, "Then he was a bad partner to have- no matter his mental state." as he brought one hand to rest on his hip, the other lifted so it lay over the side of his neck. Then he closed his eyes and breathed out. "But you may have a point. I do not make a habit of being this emotional; I may have stumbled upon error because of such a fact."

Now _this_ was the kind of Tobirama that Kiba could handle. He was thinking clearly again; even if his scent was still tainted with the overwhelming smells of lust and anger. But those were subsiding- even though the lust part was taking a bit longer to cool off than the anger.

"I... am sorry." he murmured, his shoulders seeming to tighten up ever so slightly. "I am aware of what came over me, so I cannot feign innocence in having thrown myself at you, even when you tried to push me away." but he sighed and opened his eyes, the red seeming to have dulled considerably from the moment he entered the room in a rush of ire. "I hope you can find it in your heart to-"

"Tobirama." Kiba interrupted, offering the other a smile. "Honest to kami, if not for the promise I made to Madara, I would have a thousand percent been down to have sex with you."

Instead of anger flaring up within him, Kiba smelled irritation's putrid musk rise up in Tobirama's scent. But the other soon calmed his emotions, the neutral smell of acceptance washing over him.

"Maybe another time, then."

Kiba didn't have the heart to tell him no because, honestly, the idea of eventually having something with the Senju sounded incredibly appealing. But... well, realistically speaking, that wouldn't be happening _at all_. He had made a promise to Madara. And if Inuzuka were one thing, it was loyal. He wouldn't be doing anything with Tobirama. Out of respect for the lover he would never see again.

"Now, if you will excuse me," Tobirama cleared his throat, "I shall spend some time alone in my quarters. Please try and sleep within your rooms tonight." then, in a horrible display of teasing that riled Kiba's lust further than it already was, the Senju smirked. "That is, unless you wish to join me after I have gotten rid of some of the anger housed within me."

Before Kiba could reply and tell him that he really shouldn't be saying things like that, Tobirama was sauntering off... very clearly swaying his hips to ensure Kiba was able to witness quite the performance.

All the Inuzuka could properly do was stare as his cock twitched; clearly okay with the idea of breaking his promise to Madara if it meant getting some very much needed relief.

Dammit... he was such a horny teenager.

* * *

His friendship with Tobirama was somewhat shaky on the day after they had their sexual confrontation.

Now that he knew that Tobirama considered him to be perfectly acceptable as a partner to fuck, he couldn't help but think that Tobirama was incredibly worth of fucking as well. He hadn't thought anything of the like before because, honestly, he had never even thought about the possibility of having sex again until he returned to his own time.

But aside from being sexually frustrated now; even after trying to calm himself with a nice masturbation session to the memory of what he had managed to do with Madara during their time together; the Inuzuka was also feeling incredibly guilty for what he now wanted.

He had made a _promise_ to the first boyfriend he had ever had in his life. And that promise had been a simple one- he would be Madara's for as long as they were together.

But then he had gone and added that stupid last part: _until I leave and go back to my time_.

He was still Madara's. He had not yet returned to his present. He would be loyal, because, even though his body wanted one thing, he knew very well what his heart wanted. And he knew that he couldn't betray Madara- not after everything they had gone through together.

A small, incredibly selfish voice in the back of his head was trying to convince him that it was okay to give into Tobirama. It told him that Madara was gone and he couldn't possibly betray someone that wasn't alive. Besides, the promise had been made when they had honestly believed that Kiba would be returning to his own time after Madara was done with the scroll. They had no idea that Kiba would, in fact, not be returning to his home. So, really, the promise wasn't even all that valid anymore.

But that was pure selfishness speaking. And Kiba was more than just selfish.

The morning was somewhat rough. Breakfast had usually been shared amongst all five of them with some laughs and much conversation in between. Oftentimes, the conversation revolved around asking a little bit about the future Kiba came from and then devolving into humorous conversations in which absolutely no one was safe from barbs and insults. And if they were still eating by the time the insulting war had subsided, they would begin to share whichever life story they felt like giving.

During the first few days, Kiba would just sit and listen in. He did not know enough about any of the people around him to be able to make fun of them; just like they barely knew enough about him. But eventually he had begun to learn about them and warmed up to them. And that's when he began to show that his bite was just as bad as his bark when it came to verbal conflicts. Tobirama had very quickly become his number one adversary, seeing how he had also become Kiba's most trusted friend within the household.

Tōka was his second greatest enemy. And she spared him no sympathy when it came to pointing out his greatest weaknesses. Mito and Hashirama tried to back him up, bless their hearts, and that would end up with Tobirama and Tōka ganging up against them and their budding romance.

Today was different though. Tobirama didn't even come down to prepare the food they would be eating. And when he finally did arrive at the kitchen, he avoided even _looking_ at Kiba. As he moved around the kitchen to plate his breakfast, he kept a serious frown on his lips and his eyes narrowed in focus.

Kiba wanted to ask him if they could talk about what had happened, but didn't dare. The last thing he needed was to have Hashirama, Mito, and Tōka witnessing Tobirama growling and hissing at him.

Even though Tobirama had seemed to accept his reasoning last night, Kiba knew that he may have internalized the rejection as painful by this time. Which meant that he may just be angry at Kiba... even though, Kiba had to admit, he didn't smell anything _negative_ in Tobirama's scent. All he could properly smell was the thick syrupy smell of focus that he had grown to identify as Tobirama's normal state.

Maybe he was missing the pained smell because he was tired. He had barely been able to sleep, after all.

Tobirama disappeared just as he appeared- without saying a single thing; almost a ghost.

Silence fell over all four of them- even though Hashirama had been in the middle of explaining one of his greatest victories to Mito in a clear attempt to impress her. And then the older Senju frowned, eyeing the doorway through which Tobirama had vanished, "Wonder what's got him so busy so early in the morning."

Kiba didn't know if Tobirama really was working on something.

He didn't know what to think about the younger Senju.

Not anymore.

* * *

Even though the kunoichi tried her hardest, Kiba did _not_ drown during their waterfall training. For the first time since he had begun to train with her, he had been able to dispel her powerful genjutsu within the time he was allotted. And so, even though he had still fallen into the water from the tree he had been suspended from, he was free to swim and break through the surface, rather than drown as he was sure the kunoichi had wanted to see.

Tōka actually offered him _one_ smirk before she asked him to repeat the process. And he hadn't been able to convince her to not string him up from his wrists to the sturdy tree branch that hung over the edge of the waterfall. So, once again, he had his wrists bound and tied to the tree and his life was endangered because this insane Senju kunoichi was trying to help him by almost killing him.

After that, just as she had asked of him a few days ago, Mito essentially kidnapped him and forced him to teach her some of his more... _erotic_ seduction techniques so she could begin to show Hashirama she wanted more than just a sweetheart's relationship. And he had tried his best to teach her how to get Hashirama's interest piqued. He was sure that even though he and the Uzumaki did not share the same equipment, the rules for seducing a man as simple as Hashirama were pretty standard.

It had taken a bit of assuring about this being absolutely natural and a little bit of alcohol to get the almost-Hinata like Uzumaki woman to not blush scarlet red at the very idea of disrobing while performing an enticing dance. And that was just the first step Kiba had thought of to help her out. The rest of the afternoon was spent drinking a few of Mito's favored fruity alcohol drinks and helping her become more comfortable with her body and what she would have to do to achieve her goals with a rather oblivious Senju.

Honestly, both of the women he had spent time with were great distractions to be around when he didn't want to think of Tobirama. They had really kept his mind busy and focused on other things, so he hadn't been able to worry about the Senju he knew he may have pissed off.

That night, he returned to his bedroom with the heady buzz of fruity alcoholic drinks and a dumb smile on his lips. Getting Mito to relax and unwind had not been easy, but had one hundred percent been worth it. Much like Tōka, Mito took herself much too seriously. And now that he thought about the stern Senju kunoichi, Kiba began to wonder if he might be able to get her to relax like Mito if they partook in a day of sharing sexual information with adult drinks flowing between them.

… that was a good idea... not only was it a good idea, but it would undoubtedly be completely interesting to see both women unwind with him. His friendship with them, after all, was very different to the friendship he shared with most of his male friends. Spending some relaxation time together would be nice.

As he thought about this, the Inuzuka opened the door into his room, expecting to go about his nightly routine to get prepared to go to bed without any fuss. What he found, though, was Tobirama sitting cross-legged on top of his bed with a box to his side and a book in his hands. He had clearly been reading from the book but now that Kiba had opened his door, the Senju closed the book and looked at him.

"Have a fun time with Mito?" he asked, as if it were completely ordinary for him to be sitting in Kiba's bed when the Inuzuka wasn't around.

Kiba blinked. And then he decided to just go along with what the other was doing- if he wanted to act as if everything was alright and nothing had happened between them, then Kiba would play along. Maybe that would help their friendship stabilize after yesterday's events.

"I won't go into details considering who she's learning to seduce," he offered with a small chuckle as he closed the door behind him and stepped into the room. "But I _will_ tell you that a girl's day with Mito is the best thing in the world and I want to do it again before I leave this time."

As he spoke, Tobirama left his closed book on top of the box beside him. And then he crossed his arms, just watching Kiba. Then, once the Inuzuka had finished what he was saying, the red eyed male nodded wisely, "Mito is a wonderful woman. And it must have been hilarious to see her reactions to the things you were undoubtedly proposing she do."

Kiba made his way towards the dresser in his room to pick out some pajamas to wear, allowing silence to fall over them both for a few seconds before he began to speak again. This time he changed the subject, curiosity begging him to find out why in the world Tobirama was in his room acting as if nothing had happened between them the past night.

"So, Tobirama, what's up with the box?" that was the best question he could come up with that didn't allude in any way to his request from last night. "It better be a gift if you're keeping me from my bath."

As he sifted through the clothes he had been given by the Senju, silence fell over them once more. And his heart began to speed up in worry- did he cross a line by adding the last bit? Did he anger Tobirama?

No... he couldn't smell anything even remotely close to anger in Tobirama's scent. He could smell determination, of course, just like focus. Accompanying those sweet scents was a burst of clean water- a smell that oftentimes meant joy within this Senju. In Hashirama, joy smelled a lot like mildewed grass after an early morning rain.

What could Tobirama be happy about?

"It is a gift."

When he turned back around with pajamas picked out, Kiba found Tobirama standing a little way's away from him, the box now in his hands. His book had been lift laying on top of the sheets of his bed.

Dark eyes blinked in stupefaction for a moment before glinting in intrigue. A small slowly made its way onto Kiba's lips, all the while he closed the gap between him and his room's invader. Then, after he had chucked his now-unimportant pajamas on top of the book on his bed, he grabbed the box he was offered. Without waiting for Tobirama to explain anything, he yanked the lid off and peered inside.

His heart stuttered.

The now familiar sting of tears began to burn at the back of his eyelids.

Beside himself, his breathing slowed and quieted; as if he were terrified that if he were to breathe too harshly, he would break the contents nestled safely within the box he had been handed.

"I do not understand how anyone can come to like someone like Madara Uchiha." Tobirama began, even as Kiba kept his gaze on what he had been given. "But I understand that he was someone important to you. So I repaired the plate you broke on your first day here. It's not a return to its original state-"

"It's perfect."

Gold had been used to meld the broken pieces back together. What was once an unimportant plate; just another part of what was supposed to be a collective of ordinary plates; had become absolutely unique and meaningful. Kiba stared at the fixed piece of ceramic before him and found that, for the first time in a very long time, he had absolutely nothing to say.

What else was there to say?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing, because he now understood why Tobirama had been so distant this morning. And he also now knew, without a shadow of doubt, that Tobirama truly cared about him. Even though last night had been absolutely perplexing, it hadn't occurred because Tobirama had seen him as someone he could quickly dispose of; he wasn't someone inconsequential in his life.

Even though he himself couldn't understand how someone couldn't like Madara, he understood that Tobirama had his reasons. And he also understood that Tobirama disliked Madara with a passion that contested Shikamaru's hatred of hard work.

If he had repaired a plate that meant _something_ to Kiba because of its connection to _Madara_... well, that meant that Tobirama was a much more complex guy to understand than Kiba had first given him credit for.

He didn't know how long he stood there, just staring at the beautiful gift he had been given. But he did know that at some point Tobirama walked up so he was standing right behind him. Eventually, after some more time had passed between them in absolute silence, it was the Senju that spoke first. "If you would have me, Kiba, I would like to sleep in the same bed as you again. Going to sleep last night was... a torturous experience."

Of course, Kiba's first thought was to turn around, hug Tobirama, and tell him that he was always invited to his bed. But then his brain caught the words before his heart could send them to his mouth and reminded Kiba about yesterday's petition- even though Tobirama seemed to understand Madara's importance in his life, he still had to tread carefully. He couldn't let Tobirama think that he had any chance to go any further than just sleeping in the same bed as him.

He cleared his throat, attempting to loosen the knot that had appeared there. "No funny business." he twisted his head to the side to send a one-eyed glare at Tobirama. The guy just smiled at him.

"I promise to be decent."

Kiba shook his head, but smiled.

Things went back to being just about the same after that between him and Tobirama. The only clear difference was that Tobirama somehow seemed... more open, in a way. He was even less reserved than he had been. Kiba liked that.

* * *

They were inside luxuriating in warm water when Tobirama made a bold move that reminded Kiba so much of himself he was left wondering if he had traveled to another dimension between the training grounds and the onsen.

"Your promise to Madara has, in a way, already been fulfilled, you know."

Before Tobirama had spoken up, they had been encompassed by a content sort of silence that could only ever truly be achieved after an arduous yet fulfilling day of training. And as soon as Kiba's dozing mind had caught up to the words that had been said, all traces of pleased relaxation were ripped away from him. Instead of feeling calm; as he had been before the white haired jerk had opened his mouth; now all he felt was trepidation.

Why was he bringing this up at a time like this? _Weeks_ had passed since they had, indirectly and without ever having agreed to it, buried the hatchet.

"Tobirama-" he began in a voice that relayed the warning he meant to give.

The man lifted his hand, water slipping down his forearm to softly thud against the surface of the water they were bathing in, and then he waved Kiba's warning off. "It's simply an observation I wish to relay to you."

Kiba would call bullshit on such a possibility, if not for the fact that Tobirama would never admit to his true intentions. Even though Kiba had yet to fall victim to Tobirama's more _manipulative_ tactics, he had seen them in action against Hashirama and Mito. The more he had gotten to know Tobirama, the more he liked having him as a friend than an enemy, he could admit. But he wasn't blind to the fact that this guy was too smart for his own good and he used it to his advantage.

He waited for a few seconds before he spoke again. Tobirama returned his hand so it was below the water- he was sitting comfortably with his head splayed back and his eyes closed. He seemed absolutely relaxed.

"Tobirama-" he tried again... only to be interrupted once more.

"I was thinking about this and so I wanted to talk to you about it." sounds of subtle sloshing accompanied the ripples formed by Tobirama sitting up and turning his body ever so slightly to look at Kiba. "When you made your promise to Madara, you two undoubtedly believed that when you jumped forward in time, you would be returning to your present. Foolish and naïvely, you two believed that everything would work out perfectly and never even contemplated a possibility of error. So you made the promise without even contemplating it adequately."

Even though his words were very clearly meant to, in a way, insult both his and Madara's shortsightedness, Tobirama's tone of voice was level and more observational than insulting.

Unfortunately, because they were submerged and inside of a very steamy room, Kiba couldn't use his nose to figure out if the tone matched the emotions behind it.

With a shrug, Tobirama moved a few centimeters closer to him, keeping eye contact as he offered one small smile. "The promise was flawed, Kiba."

Kiba frowned and moved a few centimeters away.

The logic was sound, he knew. And he understood that Tobirama was focused on this issue because he seriously needed to fuck- on more than one occasion now they had wound up sleeping in separate rooms because Tobirama had asked for some time alone and Kiba was able to hear every horrible sound that came from that seductive mouth... but... he couldn't break his promise.

"A promise is a promise. I'm going to fulfill it."

He was not going to budge. There was no moving him on the issue. And he had hoped Tobirama understood this by now; maybe he had been foolish to hope.

"Then, how long until you fulfill it? Will your hands be enough for you then?" Tobirama pressed, even though he did not try to move any closer.

"When I get back to my present I'll-"

"What if you don't get back to your time?"

The possibility processed immediately within his mind; the words of pure confidence died in his mouth.

Tobirama saw the opportunity and took it; just like a hunter when he found his prey at its most vulnerable.

"You were shortsighted once before, Kiba, and look at where that got you- two years in the future, if Hashirama observations are correct." Tobirama sighed, now frowning sternly. "What if when I send you off on your way, you end up five years in the future and are not fortunate enough to find anyone to help you decipher what mysteries the scroll retains? What if you are to be stranded in a time that is not your own for the remainder of your days?"

Kiba's eyes widened as a cold shiver overtook him. Even though they were in an incredibly warm place, the anxiety of being caught in a situation much like what Tobirama described immediately taking over him.

What... what would he do then?

He'd been lucky with Madara and Tobirama. What were the odds that he got lucky again in a situation like that?

Slim. The odds were slim and he knew it.

Upon noticing the absolute terror he had managed to instill into Kiba, Tobirama nodded to himself. Then he smirked, "Will you remain celibate in such a case?"

Okay, ow. He really hoped Tobirama knew he had gone too far with what he had just said. And all just to get fucked by him? Seriously!

There was that stupid voice in the back of his head screaming at him again- telling him that Tobirama had such a good point that they should just give in already and show the guy the good time he so desperately needed.

"You know, there is such a thing as going too far, Tobirama."

No beat was skipped for his answer, "I am aware. But I am desperate and backed into a corner of sexual repression. I am sure you understand how horrible such a situation is."

He had never experienced such a thing firsthand... but Kiba could guess how frustrating it must be to want something that was so simple to acquire, yet kept being denied.

Kiba glared at Tobirama.

Tobirama stared back with eager apprehension.

It seemed that Tobirama had given his argument for the night and was waiting for Kiba's final decision.

He should tell him to just stop- they would not be fucking unless Tobirama returned to the present with him. His promise to Madara was the only thing that really mattered in the long run; even though Madara wasn't around anymore to see it through, he still was. And he would feel like absolute shit for the remainder of his days if he betrayed his first boyfriend's last wish.

If he put his foot down, maybe this would be the last time he would ever have to do it. What Tobirama wanted, after all, was easily obtained. Just sex was easy to find anywhere if one was wily enough. He was just the most convenient piece of ass at this very moment.

But Kiba would be a liar if he tried to deny not being moved in any way by the Senju's words. Even though he didn't like to admit it, he could concede that Tobirama's logic _made sense_. When he had made the promise, he really hadn't thought that he would end up in a time that wasn't his own. He had never contemplated the possibility of winding up anywhere else. So, really, he had made a promise he hadn't even known, a thousand percent, he would be able to fulfill.

_Damn Senju with their stupid genius-level intelligence._

Why couldn't Tobirama be like Shikamaru and use his above average intellect to get out of work?

He didn't know for how long they remained in silence and just staring at each other. But he did know that eventually Tobirama grew tired of the stare down and laid back against the wall behind him, moving his arms so they were splayed out on his sides. And Kiba was honest enough to admit that the rippling of his muscles stirred something within his dumbass hormonal self.

"If I tell you to stop trying to get me into your bed, will you?"

Tobirama hummed for a moment, then shrugged, "Only if the reason you don't want to fuck me is because you don't want to fuck me. The strongest argument you had was your promise to Madara; but such a promise cannot be fulfilled as easily as you think. Especially if any further complications arise when you deal with the scroll after I've finished deciphering it."

In all honesty, the answer stunned Kiba. He honestly would have thought Tobirama would back off if he asked him to...

"You're a stubborn piece of shit."

A smirk pulled at the corner of Tobirama's lips, "So I've been told."

At that moment, all Kiba wanted to do was wipe that smirk off his face. But he forced himself to look away from the Senju and breathe in- he needed to calm both his anger and need down.

He hated himself for it, but the longer he thought about it, the more he agreed with Tobirama's argument.

Would he truly be able to stay like this for the rest of his life if the need arose? What if he truly wound up having to live the rest of his life in a time that wasn't his own? Would he actually be able to refrain from having sex with anyone else if such a thing happened?

He knew the answer almost as well as he knew how to read scents: No. He would not be able to.

Madara... he wouldn't mind. He had clearly only wanted Kiba to be his while they were in the same time. And they weren't. They never would be ever again. This... this would probably be fine.

Kiba bit the inside of his bottom lip as he closed his eyes. Shame and need were mixing up uncomfortably within him and he didn't like the combination.

Out of both feelings, he knew that only one he could resolve immediately.

His dick began to tingle in anticipation as his chest tightened.

How long had it been since he had actually felt fulfilled after an orgasm?

_Too long._

Oh fuck, he was going to give in to Tobirama, wasn't he? And all because he liked sex.

The more he thought about this, the more he wanted to just jump at Tobirama and give him what he wanted. But... he couldn't do that. Not after this dirty move Tobirama had pulled on him. Tobirama had aimed low for an attack born purely from his own selfishness. What he had done was bratty, childish, and absolutely detestable.

Kiba smirked as he turned to look at the Senju. He was still rested comfortably, very clearly content with what he had done.

"I've got just two requests."

"Oh?" his body reacted immediately; his eyes opened as he moved his head to look over at Kiba. "And what might that be?"

The Inuzuka took a moment to truly formulate his plan within his head, then clicked his tongue in decision. Standing up, unashamed to show off his slowly rising cock, he began to wade his way towards the Senju. And he felt absolutely overjoyed when Tobirama's eyes widened ever so slightly, immediately focusing on his most prized appendage.

"First of all, I'm not going to fuck you- at least, not for a while. Your punishment for being an underhanded brat." once he was standing directly before Tobirama, the other's scent finally began to be registered by his nose. The smell was subtle, barely perceptible because of the water they were within. But the heady aroma of arousal was thick enough to overcome water's naturally obscuring smell. "Second of all, you're not allowed to touch me."

A spark of defiance flashed in Tobirama's eyes and scent. But the smoky smell of defiance was soon overcome by need's honey-like sweetness. And Tobirama licked his upper lip, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes. "As long as you make me cum, I see no need to argue any further."

Kiba could give it to the guy, Tobirama was an expert at controlling himself.

He took his time sitting down beside Tobirama. And once comfortable, he was slow about moving his hand over the surface of the water between them; the drag from his side all the way to Tobirama's body could have taken anything from a few seconds all the way to a full minute. He heard Tobirama's breath hitch when his fingertips first made contact, and a groan when he pulled them away.

"Something wrong?" he questioned innocently as he left his hand floating directly in front of Tobirama, now looking over at his to find Tobirama full out glaring at him.

"Kiba-"

"Sit your ass on the edge right now if you don't want me to walk away." Kiba interrupted with a growl; and he'd be lying if he didn't feel the slightest bit of smugness come over him at the surprise that came over Tobirama. He wasn't normally very domineering or dominating; he preferred to go with the flow when it dealt with sex. But Tobirama... well, it seemed he would be a special case.

With a frown still playing at his lips, Tobirama did as he was told and pulled his body up from the water and sat himself on the wooden edge of the onsen.

They were lucky that this was a privately owned onsen within the Senju compound. It had been built specifically for Hashirama and Tobirama's house, out in a garden where only few were allowed to roam. And tonight, Hashirama and Mito were off on date night- hopefully, Mito would be using some of the tips he had given her earlier that month. Tōka was already asleep. No one would be bothering them.

From all of the times they had shared in this onsen before, Kiba knew that Tobirama was sinfully defined, pale, and scarred throughout his whole body. Tobirama was the kind of ninja that relied on speed rather than strength in battle; and his body clearly demonstrated this. It made up of a lanky form of muscle that seemed so perfectly him that Kiba found that it perfectly described who this guy was: absolutely unique.

His dick was something he had not seen before, though. And it was perfect for a person like him- longer than many Kiba had seen and experienced, but thick enough to undoubtedly give an asshole the filling it needed. Tufts of white hair were perfectly trimmed over him and he could one hundred percent appreciate the care Tobirama put into his body.

"Good boy."

He moved himself so he was nestled in between both of the Senju's snow white thighs; coming face to proudly standing dick. He smiled at the hardened appendage, then dragged both of his hands up Tobirama's legs until they were poised on top of his knees. He began to knead slow circles into the bone he felt beneath warm skin; then he leaned forward so he could swipe one long lick from the base of the underside of Tobirama's dick all the way up to the end of his head.

Tobirama shuddered beneath his touch and he released an eager breath from deep within his throat.

"Remember, Tobirama, no touching."

It was no surprise that Tobirama was so hard so quickly. If he really was as frustrated as he insisted he was, it was actually a miracle he wasn't walking around with a hard-on twenty four-seven.

There was a groan from the other male, but Tobirama said nothing to answer Kiba's reminder.

Content with being in control of the moment, Kiba began to work on actually bringing Tobirama to the orgasm he so desperately yearned for. Even though he was not happy with what he had done, he could admit that he understood the desperation and need Tobirama must have been under. So for their first sexual encounter, Kiba would not be dragging anything out.

But he also wouldn't be playing with the ass he knew Tobirama wanted him to touch. He did not deserve such a thing.

He wrapped his left arm around Tobirama's lithe waist, bringing him closer until he was sat precariously over the edge of the limits of the onsen. At the same time he raked the nails on his right hand over Tobirama's thigh until he reached his cock, then he took a firm hold of the shaft and relished in the groaned that escaped through Tobirama's gritted teeth.

No words were said as he set about handling his new partner's need. He was much too focused on simultaneously pleasing Tobirama and teaching him a lesson to not be a selfish brat... even though, now that he thought about it, all this might be teaching him was that if he pushed hard enough, eventually he would always get his way.

Hmm... that was a problem for future Kiba. Present Kiba just wanted to hear the usually quiet Senju moaning like a whore.

he set a soft rhythm at first of just pumping the shaft. They had no lube and while water was wet, it could dry in no time and he didn't want any accidental chaffing going on. So he decided that the best thing to do was just pulse; making small movements with his fingers as Tobirama's soft groans slowly became desperate whines.

"_Kiba_..."

He smirked, placed a kiss on top of a tip that was beginning to bubble up, and licked up some of the pre-cum. Tobirama was so caught off guard he made a noise that was a beautiful cross between a moan and a keen.

Fuck, that made Kiba's cock twitch in need.

But he would deal with himself later.

With a pleased hum, he wrapped his lips around the tip and suckled on it; Tobirama's hips rolled backwards, as if surprised by the suddenness of his actions. But Kiba just followed him, keeping a firm grip around the cock he so wanted to please.

It was easy to fall into a rhythm of massaging and sucking. It was even easier to moan around the cock within his mouth and grope at Tobirama's stern back. And it was only natural to eventually end up running his nails over the small of Tobirama's back with enough pressure to make him _feel it._ Tobirama's hips snapped forward and he was twitching enough to let Kiba know he was close to the edge.

He was so focused on pleasing his partner that he never could have even conceived of a possible retaliation by the white haired Senju.

He really should have been more careful; he should have known that Tobirama wasn't the kind that would take _anything_ lying down. He should have known from the moment he hadn't defied him that there was a plan forming within Tobirama's mind.

When Tobirama finally came within his mouth, Kiba swallowed it all up with some difficulty- even though he enjoyed the sweet and salty mixture of his seed, the amount had been more than he had expected.

Cheeky bastard had been eating plenty fruit recently.

Tobirama's breathing was ragged and his eyes were closed, clearly coming back down from his explosive high. Kiba smiled at the sight and made to grab onto himself, eager to acquire his own release.

An unrepentant moan was ripped from his lips just as his arms fell in front of him, grabbing hold of Tobirama's legs as his hips snapped backwards. His ass was full; there was something inside of him and it was rubbing against his prostate; up and down, slow and steady; and he had no idea how in the world he hadn't even noticed an intrusion back there.

Tobirama sucked in as he placed both hands behind him, "I'm not touching you."

Kiba's eyes widened just as the _whatever it was_ pressed insistently at him, forcing an uncomfortable yet absolutely delicious fire of pleasure through his whole body. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before in his life and, oh fuck, was it good.

"T-To-_ah_, fuck..." his body was responding so eagerly that his mind wasn't capable of registering intelligent thought.

An orgasm was ripped from him in less than a minute after the continuous and unrepentant torture of his prostate. He became boneless on Tobirama's lap; all he could do was just let himself ride it out.

Fuck, he had no idea what had happened, but shit had that felt good.

Even through the haze of stupefaction and fulfillment, he was able to hear the pride and smug contentment within Tobirama's voice. "Shall we continue in the bedroom?"

~..~..~

Hope y'all liked this! Please review and tell me your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

Warning(s): Manipulation, Lots of Sexual Frustration, Orgasm Denial, and Cross Dressing are to be found in the depths of this trash. Some plot as well. Ye have been warned, degenerate travelers.

..~..~..

The day after Kiba gave into Tobirama, his day began with the Senju's arms wrapped around his waist and an eager mouth biting into his shoulder. The bastard had decided to take advantage of the fact that Kiba had still been sleeping to leave hickies on him. But he had not stopped just because Kiba had awoken; Tobirama had kept his mouth clamped tightly around shoulder, making a point of leaving bright red marks wherever his mouth settled.

Honestly, even though it wasn't new to wake up in a bed with Tobirama by his side, it still was a pretty nice thing to wake up to after the past night.

It really had been much too long since Kiba had last gotten any.

"Well... it seems that my whole body aches." the man's voice was almost a growl, even if it lacked any fire. The sound came from deep in his chest, rumbling all throughout his body. His voice was so pleased that Kiba couldn't help but feel somewhat played by the guy; even though he had known precisely what he had been getting into the past night.

He knew that Tobirama had manipulated him, to a degree, to believe that his promise to Madara was not one he had to keep. Sure, the guy could say that he had just helped Kiba come to a logical conclusion about his own error in judgement- but it was plain old manipulation. He'd wanted to reach one conclusion and Kiba had been denying him said conclusion; so he had twisted facts around to serve as evidence to a point he knew would achieve him the conclusion he wished to reach.

Honestly, if Kiba hadn't been aware of what Tobirama had been doing last night and just figured it out today, he would have been pretty pissed. But he had been completely aware of the manipulation the past night and he had allowed himself to go with it because... well... it had been convenient.

It _was_ convenient.

He knew himself. He knew his sex drive. And he knew how horrible he was when he tried to force himself into abstinence. It wouldn't end well for him; just like it hadn't a couple of months ago- a dark time he didn't want to think too much about. So, yeah, Tobirama had convinced him about a truth, but Kiba wasn't about to get angry at him for something he himself had knowingly and willingly allowed.

Instead, he'd just rejoice in anything good that happened to him. And if a time came when shit really hit the fan because of the decisions he made, then he'd roll with it and try his best to not get too pissed off at himself. He wanted this as much as Tobirama, he was sure. So, really, even though this might come back to bite him in the ass later on, he was sure he could deal with any problems that may eventually arise. Besides, it wasn't as if Madara was around anymore. He'd only just been keeping the promise for his own pride and honor.

"Are you finally pleased enough to not want to try and jump my bones?" Kiba questioned jokingly, only to immediately regret having voiced out such a thought when incredibly confident teeth sunk deep into his skin, applying more pressure than before as they threatened to tear at him and draw blood.

"If anything," a warm tongue began to run over the recently abused skin, then a dark chuckle caused a shiver to run down Kiba's entire body. "I believe it will be even harder to keep myself from toying with you, my dear Inuzuka."

Ho boy.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

So, Tobirama actually became one of Kiba's favorite sexual partners.

The guy was a manipulative prick, sure. But Kiba was beginning to think that this was because he was just a selfish antisocial asshole, rather than just a plain old _asshole _asshole. What many could consider condescending or patronizing, Tobirama actually meant as ill-targeted concern. The guy didn't _believe_ he was a god among humans; he just believed his skills were above and beyond those that many in the time had at their disposal. But, really, that wasn't very surprising, considering he was the younger brother of a guy known as the God of Shinobi.

The manipulation tactics he utilized were, on most days, used because there were two different outcomes Tobirama wanted to reach. One was the selfish one where he got his way. But the second was the one that Kiba actually cared about; the second was the outcome where he helped the person he was manipulating in some way or another.

Controversial way of helping, without a doubt. But at least the guy's heart was in the right place.

They fell into an easy rhythm as friends with benefits. Tobirama wasn't a complete horn dog on most days, so they were able to hang around the rest of their friends without any weird sexual tension hanging over them. And because it was only normal for them to share a room to sleep, they had no problem getting together whenever Tobirama began to itch for some action.

It was nice to have someone that just wanted sex, though.

There was little to no kissing and Tobirama left Kiba to initiate all kind of non-sexual physical contact. Their conversations tended to revolve around the same mundane subjects; unless Tobirama wanted to talk dirty and incite dangerous feelings in Kiba even though _they were in the middle of a goddamn dinner with Hashirama fucking Senju around!_ And their schedules didn't really change much. Kiba still spent time hanging out with everyone else and Tobirama didn't once ask him to make space for him outside of the nighttime.

Things with Tobirama were easy because there was just the sex. Sure, there were the usual emotions Kiba tended to get when he became good friends with someone, so there were _some_ emotions; but those were all platonic. Tobirama didn't have the need to go any further than just sex and Kiba knew he couldn't offer anything more.

Everything worked out pretty well.

The best part was that Tobirama, even amidst all of the duties to his clan and everything he was doing to help establish Konohagakure as the first village populated mostly by shinobi, the guy still managed to find some time to work on restoring and translating the scroll that had landed Kiba in a time outside of his own. From what he had explained to him, he had built upon what Madara had begun and was well on his way to restoring almost half of the full scroll.

* * *

The first and only true external problem they ran into came in the shape of a one-hundred-eighty-plus centimeter tall oaf called Hashirama Senju (Tobirama's description, not Kiba's).

Hashirama began to get... well, suspicious might be a good way to call it.

At first, Kiba didn't really think too much about it. The way Hashirama began to hang around Tobirama a bit more than before just seemed like an extension of all the brotherly love the guy had in his heart. It really wasn't all that odd, especially because Kiba was under the impression that Tobirama and Hashirama were great brothers.

But then... then Hashirama began to be... well, _everywhere_.

From the moment breakfast was made all the way to when Tobirama went to take his nightly bath, Hashirama attempted to never leave his brother's side. Kiba wasn't always around to witness this, of course, because he had _his own life to live_. But when he crawled into bed and swaddled into the warmth of the partnership between Tobirama's body and the soft sheets, it was incredibly clear from the smells coming from his nighttime partner that Hashirama had been around him.

Kiba knew what Tobirama's natural scent was supposed to be. Just like he knew how the guy smelled after a long bath. And now... well, now he knew what Tobirama's natural scent smelled like when it had _too many_ remnants of Hashirama swirling around it.

When Kiba asked the younger Senju brother about Hashirama, the red eyed male merely shook his head and told him he had the situation under control. He sounded tired; just like he smelled _exhausted_; so Kiba had decided to drop it... and offered a nice, relaxing blowjob to help Tobirama unwind a little.

Afterwards, Kiba wound up in a few conversations with Hashirama that felt more like interrogation sessions than regular conversations. He tried to be subtle about asking questions about Tobirama and his personal life; _seriously_, was the guy _that_ eager to find out about any possible sexual partners Tobirama may have brought into the house? But Kiba wasn't as dense as Naruto, so he knew to deflect the questions with feigned ignorance. Not only was he _not_ willing to let Hashirama Senju find out that they were now more than just friends; although much less than lovers; he was also _not_ looking forward to the kind of conversation they would have to take part in.

Fucking someone's brother... for some reason, some people _really_ didn't like the idea of a friend of their's getting with their sibling. Kiba didn't get it because he had grown up in the Inuzuka clan were love was love, sex was sex, and outsiders were kind of stupid.

Anyway, Tobirama had said he had everything under control. There was no need for him to get involved for more than just deflecting Hashirama's kind of inappropriate questions.

Just _why_ was this guy so keen on finding out about any possible 'ladies of the night' Tobirama was bringing home?

Hmm... maybe he needed to up the seduction lessons he was giving Mito. These recent actions could just be Hashirama attempting to cock block his little brother because of his own frustration in life...

He didn't really contemplate too much about the subject, though. Because, after all, Tobirama was more than capable of handling his older brother after a lifetime of dealing with the likes of him.

Kiba should have known that there was no true way to control someone like Hashirama when he had a goal a plan to achieve it laid out clearly in his mind.

* * *

Tobirama's fingers were long and boney- a very clear contrast from the last set of fingers that had stretched and explored his asshole. But Kiba wasn't complaining. Anything but, actually. He was absolutely _mewling_ at the fulfilling rhythm that was playing inside of him right now.

His hands were holding onto Tobirama's headboard, grabbing it so tightly that his knuckles were screaming out at him to calm down and loosen up a little. But Kiba couldn't convince himself to let go of some of the tension in his hands. If he did, he may just be tempted to play with his weeping cock. And if he did that, Tobirama was going to punish him.

He didn't know what, _exactly_, the Senju had meant by punishment. But from his scant experiences with such things in the past, Kiba knew it could very well entail further denial of his release. And he wouldn't be able to continue living if he was forced to hold his orgasm in for any longer than Tobirama had planned.

"You're just sucking me up, Kiba. If I don't know any better, I would think you've been suffering from celibacy." Tobirama's voice was, frustratingly, still very level. There was a gruffness to his words that wasn't there normally, but he didn't sound _too _affected by what he was doing to his body. And that made Kiba really want to put him in his proper place... if not for the fact that he really wanted Tobirama to put his cock inside of him and absolutely wreck him, Kiba may have been tempted to try such a thing.

"It's... _ah-_fuck-right _there_..." his back arched instinctively as Tobirama teased at the bundle of nerves that made him turn into an absolute puddle. "It's been a while since someone touched me _right_."

The last time anyone had played this extensively with his asshole had been well before he had ended up traveling back to the Warring Clans Era (this guy's random invasions with inappropriate use of jutsu did _not_ count). And now he had been in the past for at least three months; one with Madara and now two in the care of the Senju brothers.

And what good care Tobirama could offer when he was feeling generous.

Tobirama had been so busy working on the scroll, his clan, and Konoha that a whole week had passed before they got together to do anything more than just share one bed. Kiba wasn't really bothered by it because he actually had self-control. Tobirama, on the other hand... well, he was being _incredibly eager_. Not that Kiba minded, in all honesty. It was nice to have someone else take control of sex and just be allowed to _let go_.

"Mm, keep those moans coming. I love how vocal you are."

Tobirama's left hand settled on his hip to deliver a bruising grip. Kiba's breath caught in his throat, surprised at the suddenness of the movement, but soon gasped out a broken mewl when Tobirama's fingers rubbed his prostate _just right_.

_Fuck_, his cock was _weeping_.

"Tell me how you much you want this. I may be tempted to give you my cock if you ask nicely." Tobirama's voice was infuriatingly controlled and there was nothing more Kiba wanted than to just... _put him in his place_.

But, he was always doing that. So letting go for one night wasn't going to kill him.

Besides, he had no qualms about begging. If it got him to where he wanted to get, why would he be bothered by it?

He opened his mouth, sucking in a breath to try and gather the correct words he'd need to say within his brain, all the while he tried to ignore the overwhelming _need_ consuming him.

"_Please_," he began in a breathless whine, rolling his hips down to try and find some more fulfillment from Tobirama's _long fingers_ but the prick was smart enough to move _back_ and keep him in suspense. "I need you. I want your cock inside me."

His face was pressed up against the bed but he managed to move himself ever so slightly so he was looking at Tobirama from his left eye. There was a distinct pink hue on his sharp cheeks but the predatory glint in those eyes was more controlled than Kiba cared to admit.

This was the first time Tobirama asked to take full control of everything they did. Normally, he was just happy to allow Kiba to do whatever he pleased. He insisted that this was because Kiba was a good lover- selfless and eager to please. He lived a stressful enough life in which he had to keep control of just about everyone and everything; it was nice to lay back and let loose.

But now Kiba was seeing a new side to the guy. And he was beginning to understand just how he was capable of keeping such a tight control over his daily life, even with how hectic it was.

"Come on, _mutt_. You can do better than-" the smirk he was wearing was condescending, no doubt about it... but the condescension dropped as soon as he heard knocking on his door.

For a single moment in time, it was as if everything froze. Tobirama's words died in his mouth just as his fingers stopped moving. The hand on Kiba's hip still held on tightly, but noticeably looser than it had been previously. Kiba's own breath seemed to catch within his lungs but this time, it wasn't due to a pleasant surprised. If anything, it was due to an unpleasant surprise.

"Tobirama, I need to speak with you."

Hashirama's voice was slightly muffled from behind the flimsy doorway that was the only thing keeping him from seeing Kiba and _his brother_ in an incredibly... _delicate_ position.

Tobirama hissed immediately and Kiba keened in a broken whimper when his hand retracted from his hole, leaving him feeling empty and incredibly uncomfortable.

What the _fuck_ were they going to do? _Why the fuck was Hashirama knocking on Tobirama's door at such an ungodly hour?_

Kiba couldn't help but frown as he allowed his body flop onto the bed... only to immediately grunt at the pain that sprouted up from the excited dick he had forgotten about. He was throbbing uncomfortably and being pressed between his own body and the mattress was not any kind of enjoyable; especially not now that he could hear Hashirama's anxious pacing outside of the door.

"Now."

The growl that erupted from deep within Tobirama's throat was highly _unappreciated_ by Kiba at that point because it made Kiba's cock jump, the sound fitting in perfectly with those noises Kiba loved to most hear in the middle of their more explicit activities. Right now, though, with Hashirama banging on the door and Kiba's cock trapped beneath him... the sound was more torturous than teasing and that was horrible.

Kiba smashed his face against the pillow beneath it, trying to remind himself that breathing exercises tended to help calm him down a little, so he wasn't really paying too much attention to whatever it was that Tobirama was doing. But when he found himself essentially rolled up by the sheets of Tobirama's bed, he couldn't help but glance up and at the white haired Senju for some kind of an explanation.

… and he blinked in complete stupefaction when he found that Tobirama was already dressed in a loose robe, his eyes drooping as if he had just been awoken from a deep sleep.

Before he could ask Tobirama just what in the world he was planning, the Senju raised a long finger to his lips, effectively asking him to silence... and Kiba couldn't help but frown because his asshole was feeling incredibly cold and lonely right now because those fingers of his had been the right companions for his lonely ass...

Once he was certain Kiba would stay quiet, the youngest of the Senju brothers taking part in an annoying scene that only irritated Kiba because of his need for release clasped his hands together, pressed them against the side of his face, and feigned sleep.

Even through the sexual fog that had fallen over his brain, Kiba could tell what the man wanted. So he nodded and; huffing in frustration over the fact he would have to wait longer to get _what he most wanted and deserved tonight_; he turned onto his side and closed his eyes.

"What do you want, brother?" Tobirama made his way towards the door of his room and, as he spoke, flicked off the light, shrouding the room in darkness. "And don't be so loud. Kiba somehow managed to sleep through your irritating shouting."

For a guy that had previously been knuckle deep in his asshole a few seconds ago, Tobirama did a good job of sounding tired and irritated. Although it really wouldn't be much of a stretch for him to sound so annoyed because of the interruption; if Kiba was eager for his release, Tobirama was as well. And now he had to look at his brother's face... Kiba frowned; _that_ thought was a total boner killer.

Unfortunately, even with the awkwardness and complete lack of _anything arousing_ to find within the situation, Kiba's erection still stood strong. And from the way it was pulsing... he was _too damn close to release for this to be freaking happening_!

"We must speak about the engagement you are endangering by refusing to temper your ways, brother." Hashirama's hiss was quick and clearly angered; and what in the world was he talking about? What kind of engagement was getting endangered by Tobirama scratching the itch he suffered from occasionally?

Tobirama's groan was heavy and Kiba would have felt for the guy if he wasn't currently contemplating finishing himself off beneath the sheets.

It wasn't as if he could be seen, after all. And if he moved slowly, there would be no clear shift on the surface of the heavy comforter he was cocooned by. So, theoretically, he could move his hand down to his cock and grant himself the release that had been ripped away from him when the bastard called Hashirama Senju had knocked on the door.

"Now is not the time, brother. I was busy."

"Busy with sleep is not something you are accustomed to doing, brother." Hashirama was, most probably, trying to sound as if he was accusing Tobirama of something. "Is that truly Kiba beneath your sheets?"

Kiba's hand froze in its travels from Kiba's side towards his painful cock. But he was capable of keeping his breath study; like a proper ninja should do when they were feigning being asleep.

"I have not brought anyone other than Kiba into my room for the past few months, _brother_." Tobirama spit out, "A certain someone I know has made it more than complicated for me to acquire the kind of bedfellows I prefer."

"You are arranged to be married!" Hashirama gasped out and Kiba felt himself stiffen beside himself.

He actually sounded _pissed off_.

It wasn't commonplace to hear Hashirama like this... hell, this was the first time Kiba had ever heard him raise his voice for anything other than a cheer of pure happiness. In all honesty, the Inuzuka had actually been starting to wonder if Hashirama could even _feel _negative emotions. Well... at least now he had his answer to such a question.

"I would appreciate it if you kept your tone of voice down." Tobirama's voice was now ice cold- a threatening answer to Hashirama's own impassioned tone. "If not for my sake, then for Kiba's."

Ooh... this wasn't good. This was actually one of those important arguments that could make or break a family, wasn't it?

Kiba _really_ wanted to take this situation seriously... _but his cock_.

"I'm sorry."

Kiba took that as his queue for things winding down... so he continued to move his hand towards his cock, inching as slowly as he dared to make sure that neither of the brothers were able to catch him in the act.

Sue him, he was going to masturbate with Tobirama and Hashirama Senju having a seemingly important conversation only a few meters away from him. This wasn't exactly the _worst_ thing he had ever done when it came to misadventures in his sex life; although it was going to wind up ranking pretty damn high on the list.

When he managed to get a good grip on himself, he wound up biting onto his bottom lip to make sure that he didn't moan out in relief because now he could see his ultimate goal in sight. Slowly, up and down, he began to bring himself to the release he so craved _and deserved_. Tobirama had been teasing him _for ages_ and had denied his orgasm _for much too long_. He'd be a damn fool to wait any longer.

Pressure was building, pre-cum was flowing... these sheets were going to be extremely stained by the time he was done. But Kiba didn't care! Because he was finally going to-

A gasp was pulled from his lips when he suddenly felt something _tight _constrict around the base of his cock. His pulsing cock wept in agony when Kiba's brain figured out that there was no way he would be able to cum with this pressure around him... and he couldn't help but poke at the pressure to try and figure out what it was.

_Wet_.

He _hated_ Tobirama right now.

Why was he constantly using his water style jutsu in the bedroom? How could he bring himself to use something so recklessly when it was supposed to only really be used to destroy his enemies?

The whine he let out was one of pure, unadulterated disappointment. There was also some pain mixed in there, considering how he felt like he was about to explode; even though he wasn't being allowed his _goddamn release_!

"Is Kiba alright?"

His face began to warm as realization dawned on him. He had just given himself away! And it was all stupid Tobirama's fault!

"I believe that's the beginning of a nightmare." Tobirama- _the bastard_\- kept an even tone of voice, even as he managed to sneak in some kind of worry. "If you would please, Hashirama, I believe Kiba will be needing me."

He wanted to _cry_!

What was up with this bastard and cutting him off like that? He had been _so close_!

"Of course." Hashirama murmured, sounding much more grounded and much less angered than before. "Goodnight, Tobirama."

"Goodbye, brother."

Silence fell over the room, so when the door closed, it just about crashed within Kiba's ears. From outside of the room, Kiba was able to hear Hashirama's steps begin to walk down the hallway and make his way back to his own bedroom.

"Naughty, naughty." Tobirama's voice rumbled from the doorway, dropping all pretenses to sound as eager and aroused as the bastard actually was. "I believe a punishment is warranted, seeing how you have broken the only rule I set. How _delightful_."

* * *

His ass hurt in the best way possible. Hell, his whole _body_ hurt.

Tobirama had been particularly demanding last night after the whole... _Hashirama ordeal_. And he had not been even the slightest bit empathetic to Kiba's plight. Instead of allowing him to cum within a reasonable amount of time, the bastard had actually forced him to hold off his orgasm for _hours_.

It was safe to say he was incredibly tired and unprepared to face regular human society.

Shame he wouldn't be able to go with Tōka for that extra training she wanted to force him into, though. With the way his hips were burning and his legs were refusing to properly respond, he knew that he needed at least a day to recover from the great; _albeit infuriating;_ fucking Tobirama Senju had given him.

"Well. That was great. Even with your brother's-"

"Please, do not remind me."

Kiba chuckled softly at the true regret that dripped from Tobirama's words. But he soon patted the guy's chest, offering some semblance of reassurance, before he rolled away from his body and onto his back.

Tobirama's bed was really comfortable.

So comfortable, all Kiba wanted to do today was just lay on it and go _nowhere_.

There was a small voice in the back of his head begging him to bring up the topic of _boundaries_ in the bedroom, but Kiba was trying his best to ignore it. Tobirama had shown off a sadistic edge last night that had surprised him a bit sure, but only made sense in context. Tobirama had proven to be the kind of guy to do as he pleased without contemplating other's feelings. Kiba wasn't like that, but he also didn't really see too many issues rising from this.

He was going to leave eventually. Besides, Tobirama and he were in this just for the sex. As long as the guy didn't put him into an outright uncomfortable position, Kiba wasn't about to grouch too much about what he chose to do. Besides, once he finally _had_ gotten to cum, it had been one of the best; if not _the best; _orgasm to have ripped through him in _his life_.

He wasn't really into orgasm denial or too much pain play. But he could soldier through it if it meant feeling so much pleasure in the end.

"I deserve a day off, don't you think?" he asked no one in particular, even as he began to hear the sheets rustling beneath the white haired Senju as he moved out of the bed. "My whole body hurts. And I don't want to have to explain to Tōka exactly _why_."

When he opened his eyes, he found Tobirama frowning at the walls to their left. Kiba sighed softly at the sight, "What's wrong?"

"My engagement is an arranged marriage, Kiba. Please, do not begin to think that I am being unfaithful or traitorous by having these trysts with you."

Well. Wow. That was sudden.

Kiba stared at the white haired, all the while the other teen began to pace around the room. The clear smell of _guilt_ began to fill up Tobirama's bedroom; although, surprisingly enough, regret did _not_ follow.

So Tobirama knew that he was doing was going to hurt not just himself but also his family, and he lamented this. But he was aware of what he wanted; needed, even; and was prepared to acknowledge such a fact. He was not going to be ashamed over his actions, even though he knew what he was doing was wrong.

Tobirama Senju was quite the interesting individual.

"Tobirama, you don't have to explain yourself to me." Kiba called, luckily causing the other's pacing to slow down. "I don't know if you remember this, but Mito once asked you if you had a girlfriend; you said no. You weren't lying then and I know you aren't lying now. I'm not about to hound you because you want to have some fun before you're tied down."

Tobirama's smell began to fill up with relief and Kiba smiled reassuringly.

"Besides, you aren't married yet. And as long as you're a free man, you're free to have sex with whoever you damn well please."

The smile Tobirama offered him was small, but it spoke volumes about the comfort he had received from Kiba's words.

The Inuzuka allowed the Senju to luxuriate in that feeling of warmth and relief for a few seconds, then smirked viciously, "Now go and get me some breakfast. It's the least you can do after the abuse you put me through."

Immediately Tobirama's smile became a predatory smirk, "You liked it."

He had.

He _really _had.

* * *

Tobirama's cock was heavy in his mouth. His hands were demanding as blunt nails dug into the top of the wig that currently covered his scalp. And his snapping hips were violent enough to shove an eager dick deeper into Kiba's throat, but not harsh enough to hurt his mouth or throat. He had virtually no gag reflex left at this point, so deep throating the white haired male wasn't difficult in any manner of the word; and it was completely enjoyable.

In summary... if Kiba could describe his situation in one word right now... it would be _heaven_.

"I have _actual _work to get to." Tobirama grunted halfheartedly; Kiba moaned as he hollowed out his cheeks. "You are a _distraction_."

_That's a compliment_, Kiba wanted to remark. Possibly, he'd do it in a cheeky manner. It was just the perfect tease, in all honesty, and it had fallen right into his lap. But he couldn't say it right now.

If he hadn't been otherwise preoccupied with some very important business, Kiba would have spent some time wondering if Tobirama would dare say such a thing when Kiba's mouth was free; or if he allowed it to slip past him this one time simply because he knew Kiba would not be able to capitalize. But at the moment, he was much too busy dealing with the all important task of giving Tobirama a blowjob that would blow her mind.

Honestly, he didn't understand why Tobirama found it so arousing to see him dressed like this. He'd never been all in that into the idea of roleplay; he had tried it out a few times, but those times hadn't been mind-blowing. They had been good, but not _amazing_. And he'd never understood what might be _better_ about changing the way you looked, if only for a few hours. He appreciated honesty and loyalty above anything else, after all, because of the way he had been raised.

He _did_ know, though, that his ass had never looked better and this short-skirted kimono certainly accentuated his best features. His muscular legs were left on full display and their shape was emphasized by the black stockings; and the height the heels added certainly didn't detract from the image. His hips seemed to push out because of the figure the belt and flared out skirt gave him, all the while his _oh so sexy_ shoulders were on display because of the low cut of the kimono's neckline.

In all seriousness, if he had been born a woman, he would have been one hot piece of ass. Because he looked and felt like a damn fine piece of ass right now, even with the slight uncomfortableness he experienced because of having to deal with hair framing his face that was much too long for his liking.

The clothes were comfortable enough, even though the thong Tobirama had supplied him with was currently digging into his ass and cock. But that pressure was more intriguing than painful, so he didn't really think he would mind the underwear too much. Especially if it was pulled off soon.

It was the hair that was bothering him. The bangs on the auburn colored wig he had fastened over his scalp were squared and fell neatly directly underneath his eyebrows, so his vision was somewhat impaired in a way he had never experienced before. It was a lifeless wig with straight hair that ran down the length of Kiba's back until it reached just a bit above his hips.

Again, if he wasn't currently busy with a pulsing dick within his mouth, Kiba would have wondered why Tobirama had gotten _this_ specific length of hair for him to wear. When he had a brother with hair almost as long as it... well, there was ample space to make up a joke of quite the bad taste.

Kiba lolled his head up and down, bringing his lips to the very tip of Tobirama's cock before plunging down to the base of it; Tobirama moaned and snapped his hips forward yet again.

"You are just _eager_, aren't you? Whoever would have thought a simple dancer like you could ever have such a devilish mouth?"

Ah, yes. _She_ was supposed to be an exotic dancer that had broken into Tobirama Senju's office to beg for his help. But before he would offer it, she would have to pay the price of 'impressing' him.

With a soft hum around Tobirama's cock, Kiba decided that next time they did this, Tobirama would have to come up with a more creative persona for himself. If he was going all out with makeup, a wig and a fucking _kimono_, the guy could put some effort into their roleplaying adventures.

Tobirama was close; Kiba knew this from the sheer erratic speed of his breathing and the soft, barely perceptible moans that were leaving his mouth. He raised his hands; and, right, he had _also_ painted his nails a bright ruby red to complete his overall look; up to Tobirama's balls to begin to fondle them. But they never reached their destination.

The door to Tobirama's office was kicked open and Kiba physically jumped. He had been so focused on what he was doing and Tobirama's dirty talk that he hadn't even felt the need to listen out for any possible intruders. Granted, they had taken part in sexual activities within Tobirama's office before two other times and they had yet to be interrupted. There was no precedent to expect something like _this_.

"Tobirama! I _knew_ you were bringing in civilian women for your inappropriate activities!"

Even though it wasn't easy, Kiba managed to frown around Tobirama's cock upon hearing Hashirama Senju's voice call out.

Why was he not surprised to find out that the guy had finally caught Tobirama in the act? For a man that was going to become Konohagakure's First Hokage, he certainly seemed to be unaware of the danger he could run into; the danger in this case being catching his brother in the middle of _sex_.

Although, he had to concede, it was kind of reassuring for Kiba to find out that Hashirama was so blinded by rage for his brother that he hadn't bothered with checking his chakra levels. Because he much preferred Hashirama to believe he was some civilian woman from the streets over him finding out that Kiba had been the one taking part in Tobirama's 'inappropriate activities' all this time.

"Brother," Tobirama began, sounding just as frustrated as Kiba had felt when Hashirama had walked in on them a few weeks ago. "This is not the most opportune time for you to try and have this argument."

Kiba made sure to remain rigid on his knees; a civilian woman would, at this point, be more terrified than annoyed. Being around one powerful shinobi was daunting; but being between two- one, sexually frustrated, the other pissed off over the first's sexual frustration- was something no civilian would ever want to be around; _much less between_.

He just had to let Tobirama talk Hashirama into leaving, then he would be free to get up and hide in the shadows in his return to his own room. As long as Tobirama managed to make him leave, Kiba's identity would be safe.

His hands were getting kind of cramped though, hanging suspended in the air between Tobirama's legs and his desk. So Kiba slowly moved them so they rested against the cool wood, but he did not dare move any further.

It was only fortunate that Tobirama had been leaning against the front of his desk. Because of this, Kiba's back was turned to Hashirama. With all of the items he was sporting because of the roleplay, he must have been unidentifiable from the back. Just as long as Hashirama did not see his face or hear him speak, he would be fine.

"An Uchiha delegation dropped in unexpectedly and you are nowhere to be found because you are holed up in your office, betraying your betrothed!" Hashirama's voice was growling at this point; the scents of anger and betrayal filling up the room as they overpowered any of Tobirama's feelings. "This is the reason the Uchiha elders are so hesitant to finalize your marriage with Madara!"

Kiba's whole world froze.

_Madara_?

Subsequently, all calm and happiness he had managed to find with Tobirama _shattered_.

"Fuck." Tobirama groaned, hands leaving Kiba's head as if they had been burned.

Yeah. _Fuck_.

Tobirama had _a lot_ he needed to explain if he _didn't_ want to lose the appendage currently housed within Kiba's mouth. It took _all_ of his willpower to _not_ make that more than clear by tightening his teeth around the Senju's dick. He was _not_, though, able to stop himself from digging into the wood of the desk with his sharpened nails, fingers becoming tense as Kiba's mood became _murderous_.

"Brother. If you will, I need some time to-"

"You've had more than enough time to sleep around, Tobirama! It's about time you stop and make yourself into the person our clan needs you to become!"

Tobirama growled deep in his chest, "Unless you wish to see my erection, _brother_, you will leave and close that door behind you. Because I cannot solve anything right now with my cock balls deep in this woman's throat!"

Kiba's eyes narrowed, but he kept himself in his place.

Once Hashirama was gone, he was going to tear into Tobirama. But he wasn't about to traumatize the blundering oaf called Hashirama Senju with the sight of his little brother's boner. He was pissed off and needed answers; but he wasn't heartless.

~..~..~

Please review and tell me what you thought! Also, stay safe.


	6. Chapter 6

The moment Hashirama closed the door, Kiba threw himself away from Tobirama's body. His eyes were narrowed and he was concentrating on his breathing to keep a hold of his emotions; and, honestly, he was kind of scared of how much he was _feeling_ again.

His nails, sharp and strong,_ begged him_ to be used against the great betrayer. He clenched his jaw as his teeth crooned at him, letting him know that it would be incredibly _easy_ to sink into the white haired manipulator's throat and _tear out his jugular vein. _His whole body was shouting at him to destroy this male that had put him through _some of the worst emotional distress he had ever been in his life by lying_.

He controlled himself, though.

Tobirama Senju was a manipulator. Every single thing he said; every action he took; every decision he made- it all revolved around acquiring something _he _wanted. Oftentimes, the things he wanted were things he believed were for the best of everyone around him. He was a cold and selfish bastard; but in his own way, he was _selfless_ in his manipulation. This fact was the only reason why Kiba was able to stop himself from acting impulsively- because he knew of this nature, he knew there must have been some kind of reason behind what Tobirama had done.

His fists opened and closed in anticipation as his body coiled tightly. He wasn't thinking he was going to attack, but his mind was currently battling itself and his body was incapable of doing _nothing_.

"What you heard does not have the connotation you are thinking of."

"Then explain, _bastard_!" the hiss ripped through his throat with nothing short of venom dripping from his very tongue.

The scent of arousal was still lingering in the air; but the main scent coming off of the Senju's body at the moment was _worry_. His movements were cautious, body as tense as Kiba's own, but they were hurried. Probably, this was due to the fact he had his still very much erect penis out in the open, even though the person that had previously been pleasing him had completely turned against him.

After he had tucked himself back into his pants, wincing in pain at the throbbing from the erection that would be getting no release if Kiba had anything to say about it- thank you very much-, Tobirama looked at him with his eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to move to sit down. Please do not attack me while my back is turned."

"I _wasn't_ going to do that." he growled immediately.

At least, he didn't _think_ he would have done such a thing. Even through the anger that was currently taking over him, Kiba was still very much aware of the fact that Tobirama Senju was an adversary that would wipe the floor with him. Realistically speaking, there was little he could do in physical attacks to get revenge for the great betrayal Tobirama had forced on him. But his body was being fueled by too much pissed off energy at the moment and he couldn't just _stand still_.

Tobirama didn't prod him any further, though. Instead of saying anything else about the likelihood of Kiba capitalizing on him having his back turned, the Senju just moved- stiff and clearly uncomfortable- so that he was seated behind his desk.

The whole time he moved, Kiba continued to glower at him. His nails were sharp now, grown out a bit more than he cared to admit, and his body was begging him to just... _do something_.

But Kiba was well versed in the practice of listening to his brain rather than his body. Admittedly, he had honed this skill mostly because of all of the amount of sex he had taken part in since he had lost virginity. It was something he was very grateful for, naturally, because it had proven to serve him well in battle. And, right now, it was the only reason why, he was sure, he wasn't currently _doing something_ in a fit of uncontrolled anger.

The face of the white haired Senju was overcome with one clear emotion- anxiety. The smell of it was thick, but there were undertones of other scents that were not clear on Tobirama's expertly school face: worry, guilty, apprehension, _irritation_.

Kiba frowned at that last one, but didn't speak up. Instead he remained quiet, allowing the tension in the air to build between them as the Senju thought up of whatever flimsy excuse he could to save his hide.

He couldn't believe it. _Madara was alive_. And Tobirama had _lied to him_.

Seconds passed by in an absolute silence that threatened to drown them both. Tobirama's eyebrows were now pulled into a furrowed look of deep thought. Kiba _sneered_.

"You lied to me!" he couldn't take the silence anymore. "_Shame what happened to him_\- that's what you told me! You said he was dead, Tobirama! Yet, _miraculously_," he hissed sarcastically, face twisting in anger, "he is alive and well. You're even arranged to _marry him_!"

Tobirama frowned at him, guilt beginning to weigh much heavier on his scent, but soon sighed, "I never told you he had died. You merely assumed such a conclusion from what little information I gave you."

Time stopped.

Kiba's heart faltered.

Before he knew it, all anger had left him. As if all of the fire and anger that had previously been controlling his body had dissipated, leaving him with _nothing_. He suddenly felt _empty_.

He had mourned Madara's death. He had accepted the fact that he would never see his first romantic lover ever again. It had been hard and he had felt more emotions than he had ever felt for _anyone_ in his life... Madara had been the first person he had truly believed he would have been able to _build something romantic with_... even if it had been for a short amount of time, he had been prepared to build something... and he had lost him.

Tears were building up in his eyes.

All he wanted to do was curl up and _cry_.

All of this time... if he had just stepped out of the Senju home; if he had just expanded his sense of smell with chakra... would he have found Madara's scent? Would he have been able to find him again?

"When you disappeared two years ago, Madara fell apart. His leadership; his power in battle; everything that had kept us Senju from winning the war- he lost all of it. The reason why we were able to come to peace agreements was because the Uchiha knew Madara was no longer the warrior they needed him to be." Tobirama was being honest- that much Kiba could tell from his smell. And it hurt to hear. It hurt to know how much pain he had caused Madara. "My marriage to him was arranged as a demonstration of the union between our clans in an attempt to begin to step away from the bad blood between the Senju and Uchiha."

All of this time, Madara had been _alive_.

And Kiba had just _believed _Tobirama... he hadn't even _thought _of the possibility of Tobirama deceiving him on this.

But Tobirama was a master of believing in himself. His scent was usually never filled dishonesty or regret because he wholeheartedly believed in everything he did. In a sense, he was the worst enemy an Inuzuka could ever meet. His personality was such a controlling one that not even his true emotions gave him away easily.

Tobirama allowed him a few seconds to digest what he had said. Then he followed up with, "Hashirama was with me when I found you. Immediately, he recognized you. Immediately," his voice became softer, as if unwilling to admit what he was about to say. "he knew that telling Madara of your discovery would cause more harm than good. We decided it would be best for everyone if you two were kept unaware of the other's existence."

That explained a lot.

The burning in his eyes was beginning to feel overwhelming. He _needed_ to cry, he felt. But... the tears weren't coming down.

_So many things_ were making sense now: why the Senju never wanted him to leave the compound unattended, why Mito and Tōka were so eager to always have something for him to do, why Hashirama began many mornings asking him what he wanted to accomplish during the day... why Tobirama was so eager to enter a sexual relationship with him...

It had all been to keep him occupied and content. As long as he was satisfied with the life he was living, there was no reason for him to ask for anything else. And with the speed that Tobirama had been working on the scroll, he'd be sent back to his own time before he even had the chance to think about wanting something more.

His back met the wall just in time- a second later he had crumpled onto the floor beneath. Numbly, he pulled his legs towards him until his knees met with his chest, all the while his arms locked around them. The long hair of the wig was a nuisance that itched at his shoulders, but Kiba didn't really even think on it.

"Kiba?"

He _wanted _to cry.

_Why couldn't he?_

There were a lot of reasons for him to be hurting right now. The one at the forefront of his mind was the fact that Tobirama _hadn't_ technically lied to him about Madara- and yet had managed to keep them apart. But the reason that was slowly sneaking up on him was the possibility of Tobirama having used sex to manipulate him...

Oh, _there_ were the tears.

With a small sniffle, Kiba allowed his forehead to meet with the top of his knees. Slowly, quietly, a tear fell out of the corner of each eye, trailing down his cheeks to eventually fall down his chin.

When he cried, something awful happened. His senses dulled; his nose stuffed up and was unable to sniff anything out; his ears only focused on the sounds of his own body; and his eyes were unable to see anything because of the fact that he decided to keep them closed. He preferred them closed over seeing the world through the blur tears caused.

"Kiba."

His grip on the soft stockings caused them to rip- he only knew this because he suddenly felt cool air on small patches of his skin. His nails were still long in preparation for battle- it would take a while for them to go back to a much duller state.

It was uncomfortable to be in this state. But at least this time he wasn't consumed by those horrible sobs that absolutely wrenched through his whole body and rattled his ribs. He was crying because he had been a fool- not because he had lost something so important to him.

If anything, he should be somewhat happy. A new door had been opened to him and he now had the chance to give Madara a proper goodbye before he left for his proper time period.

It was hard to be happy when he knew that Tobirama had played him just like his grandaunt Tomoe played her tonkori… he had been fooled into believing something too good to be true could be real. He should have known that his relationship with Tobirama was too good when it had been able to stay so good for so long without any true conflict between them arising.

Every single time he had a friend with benefits, _always_ something came up. His partner always wanted something _more_ than just sex eventually. He should have known that Tobirama was too good to be real when he had been able to go more than a month without even _insinuating_ their relationship going somewhere further. There were very few people with a mind-set like his own in the world in his own time. How could he have expected any better from someone in the _past_?

"_Kiba_."

The door into the office opened once more and a cold silence suddenly came over them. Kiba didn't dare look up to see who else was capable of seeing him in one of the most vulnerable moments he had ever experienced in his life.

"It seems Hashirama has caused quite some damage to your fun, Tobirama."

It was as if a switch had been flicked.

Kiba's heart swooned as soon as he heard that rich tone of voice he had believed he would never be capable of hearing again. His whole body tensed once again, this time in eager anticipation rather than anger.

But he didn't dare move.

Maybe... maybe Tobirama had a point.

If his sudden departure two years ago truly had done so much damage to Madara Uchiha... if losing him had been the catalyst to him losing the war in this new present... if he truly had fallen apart just because of _him_... would it truly be better to not let him know who he was?

Right now all Madara would be able to see would be a saddened civilian woman curled up and far away from the powerful Tobirama Senju. He would know that Hashirama had walked in on their moment together and absolutely destroyed it. It would only make sense for him to assume that the civilian girl that had previously been servicing Tobirama was currently hiding away in her shame; he wouldn't even wonder about the current state Kiba was in because it could be explained _logically._

If he were smart, he could capitalize on this moment and keep Madara's heart from feeling as shattered as his own after finding out about the lie he had been living under.

"If you are here to gloat, Madara, I would advise you to leave. I am not in either a correct mental or physical state for you to be taunting me."

"Oh, but I am precisely here to taunt you, dear future husband." with a small chuckle, Madara entered deeper into the office and closed the door behind himself. Kiba dreaded hearing the click of the door closing. "It is the least I can do after you've jeopardized peace between our clans for one quick blowjob."

Beside himself, Kiba felt his heart swoon as his body became soothed by Madara's voice. It was as smooth and level as it had always been in the past; but it was also, somehow, even more confident, as if Madara was even more sure of himself than before. It was a soothing melody, soft yet clear, and it did wonders to calm Kiba's frazzled nerves. The tickle of amusement within it made Kiba want to smile. It was as good to hear now as it had been in the past.

"I've jeopardized nothing." Tobirama's tone of voice was equally level and stern, but there was a hint of apprehension that made his voice less powerful than Madara's. While Madara was confident, Tobirama was struggling; Kiba didn't know if the Senju himself knew of this. "All of the terms of our marriage pertain to the night of the ceremony and beyond. There were no guidelines established as to how I should conduct myself before I am officially tied down to you."

"While you have a point there, there is such a thing as social reputation that my clan cares about. And seeing how yours is currently tarnished by your salacious adventures-"

"Stay away from the woman."

There was now a presence looming over him.

From the way Kiba heard Tobirama's chair move back, he knew that the Senju hadn't moved away from his desk. And from the fact that he hadn't heard any footsteps heading towards him; all the while Madara's voice had come closer to him... Madara was the one standing over him right now.

"Now, now, Tobirama, I will bring no harm to the woman. I am just curious to see the beauty that absolutely shattered whatever semblance of self-control you held within that diminutive brain of yours." the tone was full of mocking and disdain towards Tobirama; which begged the question why in the world would Madara allow himself to be promised to Tobirama if had such a dislike for him.

He forced his body to tighten even when it begged for him to fall into Madara's arms. It would only be normal for a woman in his current shoes to be completely wary of the shinobi around her- especially if the name Madara Uchiha was as well-known now as it had been during Kiba's own present.

"Won't you grace my tired eyes with your glamour, enchantress?" oh, how he wanted to give that voice everything it wanted. "It must be truly breathtaking if it put an oaf like Tobirama Senju under its spell."

Every single fiber of his being was asking him to lift his head and show himself to Madara. How eager he was to throw his arms around the Uchiha, hold him close, and kiss him breathless. How much he had yearned to feel the touch of this man he had believed to be dead for so long... now it was within arm's reach and he was _denying himself_.

And all because if he denied Madara, he may save the Uchiha from further heartbreak...

"Madara, you as well as I know that beauty has little to do with sex. What you fail to remember is the equally promiscuous reputation you have acquired in the past two years." Tobirama hissed, "What do you wish to gain from teasing her?"

"Insight, really. It's interesting to see the kind of body type you're interested in- she's much more muscular than most civilians, after all." Kiba's breath caught in his throat when he felt one of the strands of the wig lift off of his knee, "Well isn't that intriguing? She's even wearing a wig for you. Is it the length you're attracted to? I may stand a chance, then." he chuckled at his own joke, and, admittedly, Kiba found it amusing.

He smiled softly because of how stupid it was... against his better wishes, his body relaxed ever so slightly.

"Madara-"

"I promise I am not a wolf in sheep's clothing like that Senju." he let go of the strand of hair he had picked up to then grab hold of Kiba's hand. There was a moment of silence, an uncomfortable pause, as his calloused fingers began to run over Kiba's left hand. "Well that explains a bit. An Inuzuka, Tobirama? How did Hashirama ever confuse her for a civilian?"

Kiba's heart squeezed as the fingers that ran over him reminded him of the very fingers that used to run over his body- it sent pleasant shiver up his arm and down his spine. Unfortunately, he was very sure that Madara saw such movement.

"He was blinded by fury and didn't bother to try and sense her chakra." Tobirama explained in a tense tone. "You won't stop until you've seen her, will you?"

"I am curious." Madara murmured, only to whisper so only he could hear, "There's something familiar about her."

Kiba's shoulders tensed upon hearing this admission, anxiety now beginning to gnaw heavily at him. What was he supposed to do? What _could_ he do? Would he truly be willing to bring Madara more pain just to be able to be selfish?

He couldn't.

He shouldn't.

He _would-_

When he heard Tobirama sigh heavily, Kiba felt his anxiety become dismay. "Show him, then. Maybe seeing him again will help begin mending the injury I've caused you."

Tobirama was giving him permission. Not just permission, but he was acknowledging that what he had done had hurt him... Tobirama barely ever admitted to any mistake he ever made.

"Well, now my interest has absolutely piqued." Madara admitted- and now Kiba's sense of smell was coming back to him, so he could smell the wariness he was covering up well.

Did that scent... did it mean that Madara was beginning to suspect him?

He remained with his head down for a few seconds, taking his time to truly think about the repercussions of what he was about to do... he _did_ have Tobirama's permission... if the person that had done everything in his power to keep him and Madara apart was the very person allowing them to meet once again... could it really hurt _that_ much to show himself to Madara?

Taking one deep breath, Kiba decided to just allow himself this one selfish act. Tobirama had kept them apart for long enough and now Kiba was finally able to see his first boyfriend again- he may as well enjoy a little more time with Madara Uchiha before he returned to his proper time. He raised his head to face Madara, pulling his lips into a soft smile as his eyes finally met with Madara's own dark ones.

Madara was as beautiful as he remembered. His face had become somewhat more angular- possibly due to shedding any remnants of fat he may have stubbornly held onto- but he was barely changed. His hair still framed his face in a way that accentuated his natural beauty and his eyes still stuck out of his face as the most breathtaking feature it held.

It was both daunting yet thrilling to see and smell the sudden changes in Madara's emotions once he was able to connect the face before him with his memories. At first he was stunned, possibly taken aback by the way that Kiba had done his makeup to look as close to womanly as he could. But that momentary surprise slowly ebbed away into happiness upon noticing exactly who the face before him belonged to. His face shifted through those emotions as well, eyes widening for a moment before they closed ever so slightly, lips curling minutely in the shadow of a smile.

But Madara didn't remain happy after seeing Kiba's face. In a matter of seconds, his mind caught on with what finding Kiba in the company of the Senju brothers could mean... and he drew all of his conclusions without waiting for anyone to tell him anything.

His eyes turned red before Kiba's eyes, causing Kiba's heart to freeze at the intensity of the killing intent that began to crash into him from Madara.

"Madara, I-" he wasn't able to say anything else before he found himself within Madara's grasp, being lifted up into the air as his arms scrambled to wrap around the Uchiha's neck for some stability.

Cradled safely with one of Madara's arms beneath his knees while the other held up his back by his shoulders, Kiba allowed himself to relish in the intoxication that came from breathing in his scent from so close to him. He nestled his nose deep into his neck, just above his collarbone, and breathed in deeply. Everything around them fell away in that instant, replaced by Madara- replaced by something that just felt _right_.

Wow. He truly was an idiot.

This was going to bring the both of them nothing but pain. He knew it and was painfully aware of it, yet he had fallen to what he wanted, rather than what he knew he needed.

He heard Madara's _cold_ tone of voice speak up to tell Tobirama one more thing before he left the office. But Kiba was too focused on luxuriating in his scent to pay any attention to something that he was happy to believe had nothing to do with him.

Madara was angry.

Kiba pressed one small, tentative kiss to the skin beneath his mouth, earning a coil of happiness within the Uchiha's scent for his troubles. Kiba smiled softly at this because it let him know that Madara's all-consuming rencor wasn't directed at him. It was, undoubtedly, directed at the Senju brothers. And he wouldn't be able to blame Madara for feeling any sort of negative feelings towards the brothers after what he had heard.

"I thought you were lost to me forever." he murmured just below his breath so only Kiba could hear, all the while the Senju compound blurred past them.

Madara's movements were hurried, yet controlled. He was careful to not move too briskly and he avoided rounding corners from a distance that might end up with Kiba bumping against them. This was all incredibly endearing to the distraught Inuzuka because it proved to him that Madara's love for him hadn't disappeared during their time apart; even if he had grown taller and stronger and, seemingly, changed a bit in the way he reacted to the world around him.

During the whole... conversation with Tobirama, not once had Madara lost his temper or insulted him sharply. He had kept a cool head and sounded mostly amused.

It was a striking change from the overly serious teen Kiba remembered in a painfully clear manner.

The only time Madara stopped in his movements was when he reached the lower floor of the Senju's home, just a few meters away from the doorway. Kiba was too focused on his own smell to try and figure out who was around them- and he knew that Madara would protect him if anyone tried to harm him in any way, so he knew he didn't really have to worry about any possible danger.

He... should probably do some soul searching after this. This connection he had with Madara... it wasn't normal. And it was beginning to feel borderline unhealthy with how easily he had given himself up to the other yet again.

All he wanted to do right now was be with the person he had believed was dead; give him everything he wanted; lavish and praise and please him. There were no thoughts of possible consequences within his head any longer.

"Step away from the door, Hashirama, if you do not wish for me to start a war because of your _incompetence_!"

"Madara, that's the woman that was- wait a minute. Who is she to you?" Hashirama sounded surprised- maybe worried? Confused without a doubt... Kiba didn't really care, honestly.

"It is absolutely amazing how ignorant you can be when it pertains to your brother, Senju." Madara spat out in disdain, but soon sighed. "I believe you have not yet been able to find the Inuzuka you sent for Mito and Tōka to hide from me."

There was a beat of silence and Kiba tightened his hold around Madara. What if Hashirama tried to pry him away now? What if he was stopped from spending any more time with Madara?

Wouldn't it be _right_, though, to tear them away? Wouldn't it be the safest way to keep their hearts from any further damage when Kiba was finally sent back to his own time?

"How did..." Hashirama began, but never finished. Then he sighed softly, "It was a clever disguise."

_Oh no_.

Now he was going to be able to connect all of Tobirama's recent sexual exploits to _him_. And that was going to cause huge issues between the brothers- Hashirama had been more than insistent on trying to stop Tobirama from doing anything he deemed inappropriate before he was supposed to get married. He didn't want Hashirama to find out that they had been messing around right under his nose all of this time...

But why did he even care if Hashirama found out? He had been the bastard that had decided to keep them separated in the first place! And Tobirama was no better because he had agreed with him! Both the brothers were assholes!

And yet... Kiba felt his heart tighten when he thought about the possible repercussions this would have on Tobirama... the jerk had played him, sure... but he had truly believed, with all of his heart, to be doing it for everyone's benefit. Misguided and erroneous as he may have been, Tobirama hadn't done this because he had been _evil_.

"Move."

"Madara, please think this through. Kiba is from the future- he _will_ leave you again. And when he does, you will-"

"Does it look as if I care, Senju?" Madara interrupted with a forceful growl, "I will deal with such an issue when I have to! Now move out of the way!"

"Please, _don't_ do this. I couldn't bare to see you when he disappeared all that time ago. I don't even want to find out how horribly it'll affect you a second time."

There was a pause, a moment of silence in which Madara faltered.

His scent filled momentarily with doubt.

And that moment was enough to break whatever spell had come over Kiba- the Inuzuka was able to think logically again and... he agreed with Hashirama...

"Madara," he cleared his throat, only to gasp when the hold Madara had on him became tighter.

The Uchiha already knew what he was going to say and he didn't want to hear it.

Kiba pulled his nose away from Madara's neck and forced himself to look away- he couldn't allow the intoxicating smell to take over his senses again; no matter how much he wanted it to. When he turned to look forward, it was to find Hashirama staring at them both through pain filled eyes- worry, fear, and regret filled his scent and let Kiba know the Senju wasn't as much a monster as he had wanted to believe.

From the top of the stairs Madara had breezed past only a few minutes ago, he could smell Tobirama's own scent descending.

"This has been a rather emotional afternoon, I believe. Head over to my garden and I'll bring some tea for everyone- that should help us begin to calm our distress." Tobirama called out, sounding much more sure of himself now than he had while he had been trapped within the office a few minutes ago.

He had probably established a new plan for himself to follow while he had some time to think by himself, Kiba guessed. At least he hadn't lost himself in a few minutes due to this sudden encounter like Madara and Kiba had.

Quietly, he lifted his right hand to run it along the back of Madara's neck in what he hoped to be a soothing motion. The Uchiha immediately lost some of the tension within his hands, then looked down at him. Kiba smiled up and nodded, wordlessly telling him it was okay for them to head to the greenhouse, and Madara turned around, in the direction of the garden, without saying a word to either of the Senju brothers.

* * *

The worst part about the two years that had passed since Madara lost him was that the Uchiha had grown and was now comfortably taller than him. He had also packed on quite a bit of muscle. This wouldn't have been a problem if Kiba had acquired some more muscle because of all of the training Tōka had forced him to go through; but he hadn't. So he wasn't able to comfortably grab onto Madara and hold him as well as he had been able to only a few months ago... a few years ago.

Although, he admitted, it had been quite thrilling to be carried around like some damsel in distress around the Senju home. Just like sitting on Madara's lap on the ground of Tobirama's garden certainly wasn't the worst thing in the world. Having the sturdy body of Madara Uchiha behind his own, as if it was created specifically to be a secure structure to stabilize and reinforce him, was quite the pleasant experience. With his strong arms wrapped around his waist, Kiba highly doubted anyone would be able to separate them.

When the Senju brothers finally made their appearance in the greenhouse, it was with the tea Tobirama had suggested. Madara took his with his left hand, keeping his right wrapped securely around Kiba. Kiba took his own with a small murmur of gratitude he didn't feel, all the while keeping his eyes far away from Tobirama's own.

All of this time, the sex they had taken part in, the friendship they had built... it had all been to keep him busy and too happy to ask any more questions. And he had been foolish enough to have allowed it to work.

Kiba frowned softly. It... It hurt to know this. Tobirama had played him and Kiba hadn't even thought about such a possibility...

Hashirama sat down so he was directly in front of Madara and he. Tobirama settled himself a bit away from them all, more focused on the flowers he was near than the other humans in the room.

The tea in his hands was hot and smelled exactly the way the first tea Tobirama had given him had smelled- sweet and very different from all the other green teas he had ever tried in his life. It even smelled different compared to the rest of the drinks currently held in the hands of the people around him... Had Tobirama made this specifically for him?

"I'm going to get straight to the point." Hashirama's eyes were now hard with determination- even as his scent still roiled with regret and worry. To Madara, he would seem rigid; prepared to fight. But Kiba knew his truth. "Tobirama is only a few weeks away from reconstructing what is left of the scroll that threw Kiba out of time. Even if you were to take him away now, Madara, you would lose him again in less than a month."

Madara's scent lashed out with a sudden spike of spite, but Kiba soon placed his hand over the arm curled around him, petting it softly. In no time Madara's anger receded, becoming only small parts of his overall scent- which was more overpowered by hints of solace at having Kiba near once again.

"Then that is still I choice for _Kiba and I_ to make. Not you, Hashirama." Madara hissed, then took a sip of his tea.

Hashirama frowned, clearly taken aback by the spite within the Uchiha's voice, but did not back down. "I am not going to apologize for doing what I believed to be best for you and your clan, Madara. Kiba is someone you clearly care for- more than you've ever cared for anyone else in your life, may I add. And you lost it when he first disappeared. We tried to keep him from you just to spare you the pain of losing him all over again."

It... it all made sense, really. Kiba didn't like it and he kind of hated the fact that it all made sense. But it still hurt to find out about the illusion he had been living under this whole time.

These people weren't really his friends... they had just put up with because he had been a nuisance they needed to take care of for a few months before Tobirama could get him out of their hair...

Kiba pursed his lips at this as he brought the tea up to his lips- that was preposterous, though. His nose wasn't faulty and even if his feelings got in the way, the smells he had sensed coming from the people around him the past two months had all mostly been pleasant and normal. Even though their relationship may have started because of the unique risk Kiba was to Madara, he certainly wasn't someone they hated or didn't like.

"It is easy for you to play this game, is it not? For both of you, this is just a matter of logic and efficiency. You have Mito safe and sound with you and you never have to worry about putting her in harm's way, Hashirama." Madara growled, then turned what Kiba imagined to be a glare onto the still silent Tobirama. "And you care for no one further than them being specimens for you to observe. You have no idea of the _true_ mental distress losing someone like _him _can cause."

Kiba's eyes widened marginally when, _somehow_, Madara's grip around him became even tighter. But he said nothing; neither to agree with the Uchiha nor to argue against him. It was true that Hashirama possibly would never worry about losing Mito; he'd died before her in Kiba's timeline, if he was remembering correctly. But he knew for a fact that Tobirama _did_ care about people. It just wasn't the kind of care that was easy for many to understand or even acknowledge.

Hashirama's frown deepened, "So you would be willing to have your heart broken yet again just to be able to spend a few more days near this guy? Kiba is a great person, Madara, don't get me wrong." when he said this, his eyes moved so they were looking at Kiba instead of the Uchiha. "He's got heart like no other and he's always got a smile on." now he smiled softly, and from his scent, Kiba could tell that he was being earnest with what he was saying. "But he doesn't belong here. And we've got to get him back to where he's supposed to be."

The older of the Senju brothers was trying to be genuine with the words he was saying. And Kiba could understand why he was saying such things- he was trying to make it clear to Madara that he _hadn't_ wanted to be villain in this. He had just wanted to spare his friend the pain of losing him again...

Kiba's thumb began to rub over Madara's clothed forearm just as Madara's own thumb began to circle above the belt on the kimono he was wearing, right below his ribs.

Madara's scent began to fill up with stubborn denial and that worried Kiba. He wasn't in the mood to get into any more arguments today- not now that he had the access to spend some time with his first boyfriend before he had to leave this time period. Especially not now that he had found out about a lot of truths he hadn't quite been prepared to find out.

"Maybe if you were to lose Mito one day you'd understand how I'm willing to go through the pain of the future just to experience the pleasure of today." the Uchiha finally answered, set his tea down, and finally wrapped his left arm around Kiba once again. "But, I do concede, I should allow Kiba to voice out his own opinion on the situation before I continue to fight you so vehemently."

Kiba blinked at the words, leaning somewhat forward so he could look back at Madara clearly and look into his eyes. The Uchiha smiled softly and nodded, showing that he was being honest with what he had just said. "Wolverine..." he gasped softly, his heart filling with an emotion he couldn't quite pinpoint. It wasn't quite happiness and it wasn't specifically delight.

Madara lowered his head so he could nestle his face against the left side of Kiba's neck, kissing it softly before he murmured, "I moved on from you once. I've learned to live a fulfilling life without you and I've managed to expand on the sexual knowledge you granted me-" at this, Hashirama's scent filled with the mildest form of disgust, probably born from the very thought of his best friend in bed with someone. Kiba was surprised to find that Tobirama's scent filled with the faintest hint of arousal. "whatever you choose, I will eventually get over you once more."

That was... well, Kiba felt much lighter after he had said such a thing. It was as if some kind of unseen weight had been removed from his shoulders and he truly appreciated such a thing.

"I'd like to be with you again." he turned ever so slightly in Madara's hold so he could look up into his eyes. "If only for a few weeks."

* * *

Madara's hair was thick and smelled faintly of a lavender shampoo Kiba had never smelled on him before. Waking up in the middle of the night to the smell was something close to euphoric for Kiba.

With a stifled groan, Kiba pulled his arms away from Madara's body and rolled onto his back. He was thirsty. And his throat was feeling particularly itchy for some reason.

Hashirama and Tobirama had both agreed to leave Madara and Kiba to their tragic relationship now that they knew that they were both conscious of the repercussions; as well as willing to accept them. After that, Kiba had brought Madara up to his room so they could spend some time together alone without having to worry about anyone walking in on them.

It was mind-blowing to the Inuzuka, but sex had been the farthest thing on his mind the whole afternoon. Even after they were able to catch up, eat dinner, and then spend more time in a room with a perfectly comfortable bed, _neither_ of them had even mentioned anything of the like. They had just curled up on the bed and... fallen asleep.

Holding this older version of Madara wasn't as comfortable because he was noticeably bigger than Kiba, but Madara hadn't grouched about it, so Kiba hadn't felt the need to even comment on it.

With a yawn, Kiba moved out of the sheets that were covering him and Madara, then began to make his way towards the kitchen to fetch himself a glass of water.

A few meters away from the kitchen, he smelled that Hashirama and Tobirama had both walked down this very hallway a few minutes ago. And when he strained his hearing in the direction of the kitchen, he heard their whispered voices in a tired argument. Of course, he stopped outside in the hallway, unsure if it would be prudent for him to enter the room.

"What were you even _thinking_, Tobirama? Sleeping with _Kiba- _you are lucky Madara didn't want your head on a platter!"

Kiba heard Tobirama grunt, the noise barely perceptible from behind the wall. "In all honesty, at first I simply wanted to find out if Madara's insistence on his first lover being a master of sexual pleasure held any true substance."

_Of course_, Kiba thought with a small scoff. Tobirama had been in it for the pleasure... he truly was a selfish guy.

But... after a few seconds spent thinking on what he had heard, Kiba couldn't help but smile softly. It was reassuring to hear from Tobirama's own mouth that he hadn't bedded him just to manipulate him. He had actually been _curious_.

"I will never understand how people like you and Madara can talk so easily about sex." Hashirama sounded absolutely baffled and Kiba took a moment to think about how positively childish he sounded at that moment. Well, better childish than plain old pissed off. "Did you know Kiba has been teaching Mito courses on seduction? It's as if sex wasn't important to any of you."

Tobirama sighed heavily and Kiba heard the muted scratching of pen on parchment. "It _is_ important, dearest brother. But we don't see the need to condemn it to the edges of obscurity. Sex is so important, in truth, that we believe it to be an integral part of our very existence. We don't try to smother our impulses until we feel guilty just for _having_ them." there was the soft creaking of a chair moving, a momentary silence, and finally, Tobirama admitted, "I understand that you don't see sex the same way I do and I accept you for it. Why is it so hard for you to just accept what I enjoy, even if you can't understand it?"

The refrigerator's door opened and Kiba was able to hear the clinking of glass containers being moved around. "I just... how can you not form attachments to the people you sleep with? You were sharing the same bed with Kiba for months and your feelings towards him didn't change at all, brother. _That's _what I don't understand."

Tobirama's silence worried Kiba.

Why hadn't he bit back at Hashirama that there was no reason for him to understand such a thing? Attachments weren't necessary for sex- it was just that simple. And Tobirama was of the same mind frame as Kiba- at least, that's what he had thought.

"I never said I didn't form any attachments, brother." Kiba felt his breath catch within his throat as the refrigerator door closed suddenly. "As everyone else has pointed out at some point, Kiba Inuzuka is an amazing human being."

He was still thirsty. But he didn't dare go to the kitchen after what he had heard.

So Kiba turned tail and made his way back into the room he had been given by the Senju- which he was now painfully aware of as to not being the room he had spent the majority of his time in ever since he had arrived in this time period.

* * *

After he had heard Tobirama's late night confession to Hashirama, Kiba was not able to shake an incredibly dangerous thought out of his mind. And he made up his mind to talk to Madara about such a thing after they had been together for some time.

The next morning, while the people living within the house were beginning to wake up and start going about their day, Kiba poked Madara in the cheek to wake him up. With a small groan the Uchiha cracked one eye open, a small smile on his lips as he moved his hand to rest it on Kiba's cheek.

It was a painfully domestic scene.

It was really incredibly comforting.

Then... why did Kiba feel as if something was missing?

~..~..~

So, there was a clear lack of smut in this chapter. Don't worry. It'll be back in the next one! Just like there'll- if everything works out well- be a new time period and a new entry into Kiba's harem!

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Super long chapter is super long! Sorry for the length (if you consider it to be too long, that is) but I wanted to end the Madara/Kiba/Tobirama section of this story in this chapter because we've got more harem members to discover! So a lot of plot occurs, but there's also a bit of smut just to make sure that this doesn't get too un-smutty.

Please Enjoy~

~..~..~

"My marriage to Tobirama has been officialized. Your testimony certainly swayed me to not dissolve the Senju-Uchiha alliance."

Madara's words were reassuring, even though his voice was clearly tainted with barely concealed gloom. Kiba smiled softly at him, then beckoned for the Uchiha to join him on the bed.

Both he and Tobirama had left early in the morning to take part in a meeting between their clans to finally decide on the fate of their arranged marriage. Because of Tobirama's promiscuous nature, some of the Uchiha had been asking for the marriage contract to be dissolved on the grounds of Senju untrustworthiness. Some of the Senju had, in turn, clamored that Madara Uchiha had not been a saint either and the Uchiha were being hypocritical when even they had not been able to keep their heir pristine and pure.

It was all a bunch of unnecessary political hog-wash and, in the end, Kiba had cared very little for what either clans had to say. All he truly cared about had been precisely what Tobirama and Madara wanted.

Madara, naturally, had been pretty against marrying Tobirama after he found out that the Senju had kept his first lover hidden from him. It had taken a few days, but eventually Kiba had been able to convince Madara that Tobirama hadn't done such a thing just to _hurt him_. And then it had taken a very long conversation in which he admitted to his consensual activities with Tobirama to get Madara to accept that Kiba had been really happy with Tobirama- even if it had been under the guise of an outright lie.

There had been a moment where Madara's possessive nature had reared its ugly head and Kiba had worried that the Uchiha was about to do something drastic to get back at Tobirama for having slept with him. He had seemed absolutely pissed off at the fact that the Senju had managed to build quite the sexual relationship with him in a relatively short amount of time time- but he had calmed down before anything dangerous or damaging had occurred.

(It had been because of this extreme reaction that the dangerous thought Kiba had contemplated on the night he heard Tobirama's admission to Hashirama was one he never dared ponder again; much less propose. With the way Madara had reacted... Kiba had just known his plan would never have even been contemplated by the Uchiha...)

After he had relaxed a bit and spent a full day far away from anything Senju, Madara had asked for Kiba's honest opinion on Tobirama. Kiba had been somewhat caught off guard by the question, but he had answered honestly- Tobirama was a pretty good guy, after all, even if he was pretty vulnerable to his own selfish desires.

A day later, Madara had announced that he would, indeed, go along with the marriage to Tobirama Senju. He hadn't explained himself to anyone and no one had asked for an explanation.

Kiba liked to believe that his own opinion on the Senju had helped sway Madara; but he truly hoped that it wasn't the reason_ why_ Madara had decided to agree to the marriage. He wanted both of these guys to be happy. And if they weren't going to be happy together, then their clans could rot for all he cared. Loyalty to a clan was important, yes. But he didn't believe that anyone was put on this world just to serve another- everyone was born to live their own lives.

"You can still back out if you don't wan to be tied down to him for the rest of your life." he offered with a smirk as Madara just about threw himself across his lap.

The dark haired male grunted ever so softly and made a point of pressing his face against the sheets beneath him. Kiba smiled at the antics but didn't press him- his scent was filled apprehension and worry, for some reason. And he understood the Uchiha well enough to know that if he tried to push him, he'd only get irritated and lose himself to consternation.

From this angle... he had a really nice view of Madara's ass.

It was supple, not quite as round as his own, but still incredibly juicy in Kiba's mind. Covered up by the loose pants he had worn to the meeting, it didn't seem as amazing as it actually was... until the fabric was pulled down by gravity and revealed twin mounds that just asked to get bitten and... Kiba bit his lip as he struggled to pull his eyes away from the tantalizing sight.

How long had it been since he had last had sex?

Ah... teenage libido... how he had not missed it...

"Kiba."

He hummed to let the Uchiha know he was paying attention, even as he worked to not stare at Madara's butt.

Fortunately, the male rolled around on his lap and bared his face to the sky, allowing Kiba to see the pensive look that now decorated his pale skin. His eyebrows were almost but not quite knitted and his lips, while not absolutely pursed, were close to such a thing.

"What do you think of Tobirama?"

Kiba blinked and cocked his head slightly, eyes moving to look into stern dark pools. "You've already asked me this. And I already told you that he's actually really awesome."

Now Madara pursed his lips fully and Kiba took a chance to sniff at his scent... only to find that Madara was... _worried_? Why would he be worried when talking about Tobirama? They had already gone over this conversation before and Kiba had made his emotions for both males more than clear. He liked Tobirama, sure, but his connection with Madara... he couldn't really explain or really understand it, but he knew that it existed and it was scarily strong.

"Do you..." Madara breathed in, eyes closing just as he breathed out, slow and heavy. Then she shook his head, remained silent for a few more seconds, and finally asked, "What do you think of threesomes?"

Well... this certainly was sudden turn to the conversation Kiba would never have been able to foretell in any lifetime.

He didn't mind the _idea_ of them, in all honesty. He'd taken part in a grand total of two in his own time period; but neither had led to a _happy_ ending. Because even though theoretically threesomes sounded like a lot of fun for all parties, _in practice_ insecurity always reared its ugly head in the mind of _someone_ and then everyone ended up heartbroken.

It was kind of odd for Madara to be asking something like this, though, especially given his jealous and possessive nature. Why would he be thinking about threesomes?

"Huh. I wasn't expecting that." Kiba admitted with a sigh, thought a bit further on what he could say, and finally shrugged. "I'm up for them, I won't lie to you. But I'm not really... eager, I guess, to jump into them."

Madara opened his eyes, keeping them somewhat narrowed, and he looked very cute with such a curious expression on his face. Kiba smiled at him and moved his left hand so it was close to his soft hair, then began to run his fingers through the strands.

"The only threesomes that I think would really work out are those where the three participants don't really know each other- that means there's no feelings involved. But when you take three people that know each other- especially when there's already some romantic connection involved prior to the threesome- feelings _always_ make things messy."

After he had finished speaking, the Uchiha remained quiet for a few seconds. Kiba guessed that he was processing what had been said and he didn't mind the silence at all- it allowed him to continue playing around with Madara's hair for quite some time without Madara telling him to cut it out.

"You immediately jumped to the sexual connotation." Kiba blinked- was there any other? "Interesting." Madara eventually settled on, then caused a whine of dismay to escape Kiba's lips when he collected himself and stood up, forcing his hair to leave Kiba's fingers. "I have to go meet with my betrothed," wasn't it somewhat odd that the term wasn't spit out like usual? "for some early preparations for our wedding. I believe that the Senju's harpies have been missing you this past week. You should go find them while I am away."

Kiba really enjoyed running his fingers through Madara's hair... it should be criminal for him to take his beautiful hair away while he was in the very middle of luxuriating in it.

Probably, he should have seen that Madara asking about a threesome was more than just odd- it was completely out of Madara's character to talk of something like that without getting annoyed with Kiba for even alluding to his past sexual relationships.

Yeah, Madara was an incredibly _possessive_ person. He didn't share well.

Kiba should have seen this as something out of character; not just a random question born from Madara's pure curiosity.

"Only if I can play with your hair tonight." he called as Madara fixed up his clothes to seem presentable.

In an instant, Madara's face went from a mostly composed blank to a teasing smile. "You'll be playing with more than just that tonight."

And he'd be a liar if he tried to say his dick didn't twinge a little upon hearing such words in such a deep intonation with such a tantalizing look on Madara's face.

* * *

"So... you were the concubine that made Madara lose his mind, huh?" Kiba rolled his eyes at the kunoichi's crass words, all the while Mito gasped way too loudly.

The alcohol... may have been too much for the Uzumaki. But boy did she get entertaining when she allowed her composure to drop.

"How could you say something so scandalous, Tōka?" Mito's saké glass sloshed because of her sudden movements and Kiba dreaded to see that liquid wasted by spilling onto the ground. "I thought you respected Kiba!"

"I do." Tōka shrugged, took a swig of her beer, and smirked in a clearly sardonic manner. "It's just astounding that this Inuzuka by the power of sex and sheer ignorance managed to do to the Uchiha clan what my own wasn't capable of accomplishing in a lifetime of warfare."

Kiba shook his head softly as he took a drink of his own beer, then shrugged. He wasn't very proud of what he had accidentally caused by leaving Madara behind in the past, but he also didn't feel like he should be talking about something like this. These two women were living in a past that wasn't quite what Kiba knew should have happened... he didn't know if it would be appropriate to tell them exactly how the past had gone down the first time around... what with Madara having lost his mind to madness and whatnot...

Hell, maybe the present he'd get back to would somehow be unchanged because Madara wound up going insane, but further down the line.

That thought brought a frown to his lips.

"Kiba, ignore the Senju!" Mito just about threw herself over the kunoichi's lap so she could grab onto Kiba's hand. "You don't have to get frustrated because of her words- you know she's too rude for her own good sometimes!"

It was endearing that Mito thought that he had been bothered by the kunoichi's words, rather than by something he had thought of. And Kiba smiled over at her, then raised his hand so he could pat her head ever so slightly before she nuzzled the side of her face into his thigh.

When Mito got drunk, she got cuddly. It was adorable to see, considering how she usually was so adamant about keeping to herself and acting every bit as the composed Uzumaki heiress she had been raised to be from a young age.

Alcohol had a funny way of making people's true selves come out.

Unfortunately, drinking seemed to take two different routes with Tōka: and today, it enhanced her naturally bitchy attitude. Her honesty had become even more blunt and her tone of voice was harsher in its criticism and irritation.

"I miss fun Tōka." he commented with a dramatic pout, allowing his hand to travel to the top of Mito's head as the woman smiled at the attention. "You think if we get more alcohol in this sourpuss the fun will come out, Mito?"

"That wouldn't be a good idea." Tōka grouched, arms raised stiffly above her so she didn't accidentally touch Mito's body in any way that may seem scandalous, just in case Hashirama decided to saunter in. "I'll probably get pissy enough to try and fight you."

Well... Kiba frowned- that wouldn't be fun at all.

"Anyway, weren't you supposed to be explaining to the woman how to get Hashirama's dick hard or something?"

"Tōka!"

Kiba snickered as Mito shot up, barely stopped herself from toppling to the ground, and sat up in her proper spot on the couch to begin scolding the kunoichi for having said something so crude. Tōka merely shook her head at Mito's words, offering snippy and belligerent replies to continue fanning the Uzumaki's flames.

As both women devolved into a drunken argument that held no true bite behind it, Kiba was given a small moment of respite from having to pay attention to either of them.

In a few seconds where he paid no true mind to what was being said, Kiba heard Tobirama's soft footfalls on the floor in the kitchen, heading in their direction. A few moments later, he heard the Senju clear his throat loud enough to be heard by him but soft enough to not be heard over the petty squabbling that had now devolved into Mito having to defend Hashirama's sense of fashion outside of armor.

Turning to look at the open doorway that led into the hallway where Tobirama should have been, Kiba found only darkness.

Beside himself, he smiled.

Such shinobi dramatics...

"I'll be right back." he told the women he knew were not listening to him, then stood up and walked over in Tobirama's direction.

In the darkened hallway, he found Tobirama leaning against a wall, milling around about a meter away from the doorway, leaving Kiba to take some steps so they were closer to each other. It was odd that Tobirama had gone to such lengths to separate him from the women, but it wasn't _weird_. They were kind of overdue for a serious conversation at this point. And it would be pretty uncomfortable to have such a conversation right in the view of those two.

"Tobirama." he greeted, a feeling of slight awkwardness beginning to come over him.

"Kiba." Tobirama grunted, moving in a stiff manner so that his arms could cross over his chest.

Silence fell between them.

_How was he even supposed to start this conversation?_

_So... Uh... I heard that you acquired some feelings for me in the midst of our pleasurable trysts. Uh... what's that about?_

Right. As if he could ever start a conversation like _that_.

"Would you be against coming with me into my lab? I..." Tobirama cleared his throat, glancing down at the ground as he turned his face in a way that Kiba wasn't really able to see his usually bright eyes. "I wish to speak with you about something _serious_."

"Yeah." he blurted out without much thought, trying to smile in a reassuring manner, even as Tobirama avoided looking at him. "Sure. But we should move fast before those two notice I'm abandoning them."

"Yeah." Tobirama's whisper was soft and Kiba wasn't sure if he was even supposed to have heard it.

This wasn't what they were supposed to be... _how_ they were supposed to be.

His friendship with Tobirama was supposed to have been easy. It was supposed to have been simple. This was supposed to have been a great friendship that wouldn't be bothered in any way by the introduction of sex into their regular activities. This was supposed to have been the golden fuck buddy experience for Kiba- Tobirama was so narcissistic and proud that he was never supposed to have seen him as anything more than just another warm body.

Kiba frowned softly as he followed after the white haired Senju. The scent that was coming from him was pretty neutral, except for the apprehension and worry that broke through the Senju's favored perfume. Tobirama wasn't the kind to be so easily bothered by his own emotions. He was supposed to be much more in control than must humans.

Or... was this just the idealized version of Tobirama Kiba had created in his mind when he had finally found someone to scratch the itch he so desperately wanted to relieve? Had he, unwittingly, twisted reality in a way that he had wound up blind to who Tobirama _truly_ was?

All humans had emotions. Negative, positive, overwhelming, manageable... it didn't matter. Everybody felt _something_.

Tobirama wasn't someone that was free of the human burden of feeling.

_Dammit_.

When they reached the laboratory, Tobirama opened the heavy door with little effort. It was an effortless display of strength, of course, because that door weighed more than a regular door ever would and required a specific placement of hands to even budge; Tobirama was pretty paranoid and protective of what he worked on.

Kiba had never gone into the laboratory before. It was Tobirama's safe place, Mito had once explained to him. Within the Senju home, this was the only place where he was never to be bothered. No one was allowed to enter unless Tobirama specifically asked for them and no one wanted to bother him because it was the one place he had carved for his peace and solace. The greenhouse was a secondary safe place, but it was open to anyone that needed it to calm down or meditate in peace.

The first thing that struck him about the place was that it was smaller than what he had expected. The second thing that struck him was that it was also much less sterilized looking than he would have imagined. While this was a somewhat small space, it was rather comfortable with the way it was furnished and the soft green color to its walls.

There was a desk pushed into the left corner of the room, a bookcase filled to the brim over by the right wall- large enough to take up the whole breadth, too-, and case filled with scrolls and different kinds of papers in the space in between both of those things. Right beside the doorway, directly to the left, was a small nook that was hidden behind a door. The smell of incense was thick here, and that explained the slightly ashy undertone to Tobirama's natural scent.

This didn't feel like a proper lab. It felt like someone's room; all that was missing was an actual bed.

"Where you expecting something different?" Tobirama hummed ever so slightly, in an odd cross between a tone of voice that was too afraid to tease and one that was just too accustomed to teasing him to _not_ do it.

Kiba blinked at this. Then he stepped in, allowing his companion to close the door behind him before he answered with a shrug. "I was expecting a few more burn marks from all the failed tries at weaponizing books to assassinate unexpecting Uchiha's, I won't lie." he tried to make light of the situation and from the scoff he heard barely stifled by Tobirama, he guessed he hadn't completely failed. "A life-size standee of an Uchiha with the purpose of kunai pincushion would fit pretty nicely with the whole aesthetic."

Now Tobirama snorted. "I don't just have a vendetta against Madara, you know. I'm more complex than that."

Kiba smiled in return and glanced over his shoulder to waggle his eyebrows at Tobirama. "Right- you're also out to get revenge on all the pesky earth that keeps your precious water far away from you."

_This_ was normal. This _felt right_. Banter with Tobirama was _good_.

He had missed it.

"One day I will find a way to submerge all of Konoha and turn it into my own underwater kingdom." he deadpanned with a dramatic roll of his eyes, then sighed softly and shook his head.

They fell into silence once again.

Kiba faced forward once more and took a step towards the desk by the back of the room, trying to seem as if he was interested in Tobirama's work rather than stressed out over what he was doing in this incredibly personal and private space with the other male.

"I..." Tobirama began, voice faltering before he breathed out heavily. "I missed this." he whispered, sounding small and alone and _afraid_.

Kiba closed his eyes and stopped walking.

"I did too." he whispered back, the vulnerability of admitting to his own feelings making him feel _right_.

He had never been particularly good at keeping his feelings to himself.

He heard Tobirama breathe out heavily and he heard him take steps closer to him. Within a few seconds, there was a hand on his shoulder, pulling at him in a silent gesture that was asking him to turn around and face the Senju. He did so without putting up any kind of fight.

Face to face like this, with only a few centimeters between them... Kiba could tell that the electricity in the air wasn't elicited by just the sexual attraction they shared. And it was at this moment that he knew that he had been blind to Tobirama's obvious feelings because he was too damn oblivious. The same thing had happened with Madara- when would he learn to actually _communicate_?

Well, he had tried this time and he knew he'd done a better job with Tobirama than he had with Madara. He just... had quite a lot to learn.

The bags under Tobirama's eyes were dark and heavy. His skin was more sickly than he last remembered- it seemed to have an ashen hue to it, rather than the usual ivory one.

Tobirama looked like a mess.

When Tobirama pulled him into a hug, Kiba didn't fight him. Instead he wrapped his arms tightly around the Senju's waist, offering him all his strength to support him.

When Tobirama buried his face into the crook of Kiba's neck, the Inuzuka didn't move him away. Instead he brought one arm up across his back and rested his hand inside of the white hair, stroking the strands that were much greasier than Tobirama had ever allowed him to feel.

"I know you're Madara's..." the Senju broke the silence between then eventually, his whole body filling up with the big breath he took in. "Would you please sit with me? I... I never noticed how much I enjoyed human contact until I was starved of it."

Kiba knew that he had meant _your touch_ instead of _human contact_. But he couldn't find it in his heart to turn Tobirama down.

He had caused this. He had shattered Tobirama's heart. He had made this once proud and great person lose himself to his passions.

The least he could do was offer him the barest kind of comfort.

"I wouldn't mind at all."

So that's how Kiba found himself seated on Tobirama's lap at his desk, across his body, with his head rested against the Senju's left shoulder and his hands folded over his own lap. Tobirama busied himself with working on the scroll that had blasted Kiba into the past ("I've barely been able to concentrate... it will take a bit longer to send you back to your own time and I selfishly do not regret to inform you this."). Kiba asked little questions he already knew the answers to that pertained to science and jutsu making, eliciting little chuckles from Tobirama every now and again- when he made a rude comment about how stupid science was, usually.

Tobirama never tried to kiss him.

At least that was one thing they could now both agree one was too dangerous to indulge in. Kiba just regretted he hadn't noticed the reason behind this particularity until it was too late.

* * *

"Well then... that makes my goals much easier to reach."

Kiba blinked.

Madara smirked.

Kiba quirked his head to the side.

Madara scoffed in amusement and shook his head.

"Madara, are you feeling alright?" Kiba finally broke the silence between them with worry clear in his voice. "I just told you that I cuddled with Tobirama... and you're not planning bloody revenge."

Madara offered him a smile that was both confident and... _predatory_.

_Why?_

Kiba frowned.

What was Madara up to?

The Uchiha offered up his right hand to Kiba, and the Inuzuka stared at it for a few seconds before he took it. He didn't smell any hostility coming from the other, nor did he see any beginnings of any kind of jutsu that might cause him any harm.

Was Madara actually... _okay_ with what had happened between him and Tobirama earlier in the day?

Once his hand was inside of Madara's- it was bigger than Kiba's and very much calloused... Madara had grown up quite a bit in the last two years- the Uchiha pulled him into his body. He wrapped his arm around Kiba as he turned him around, leaving Kiba's back to meet with his chest as his arm wrapped around Kiba's waist. In a few more seconds, Madara's left hand came up to Kiba's neck, index finger ghosting over sensitive skin.

"I learned a lot when you disappeared from my life..." Madara began with a whisper, lowering his chin so it was rested against Kiba's shoulder. The hand on his waist began to softly stroke at his stomach. Kiba began to feel butterflies. "I was..." he paused for a moment, then sighed heavily. "_selfish_ when I wanted to keep you all to myself. So I made a promise: if ever I met someone as intriguing as you with a free spirit that matched your own... I would nurture their freedom."

Kiba blinked.

Well... that was... something he had never thought he'd hear from Madara.

"I am a possessive person. I am jealous. When I own something, I want to keep it with me and I do not care who I hurt in my attempt to keep whatever it is that I want." the hand on his neck added the rest of its fingers to its touch, leaving Kiba's skin tickle at the soft touches of those electric pads. "And you are, for all intents and purposes, Kiba Inuzuka, _mine_."

When the thumb was added, Kiba found his chin cradled by Madara's hand. His face was pushed softly upwards as Madara's face came closer to his own, voice dropping into a low whisper that tickled his ear.

He'd be a liar if he tried to say he wasn't even the tiniest bit turned on by the way he was being handled by the Uchiha.

_Fuck_... Madara was _hot_.

A small gasp escaped his lips when he felt a wet tongue dart out of its home to lick up the shell of his ear.

"When you were seated on his lap, did you notice how he has lost some weight?"

Kiba's breath hitched as Madara whispered into his hear, blowing on the wettened skin as his thumb and forefinger began to run over the skin over the bones of his lower jaw.

Now that he mentioned it... Kiba frowned. Tobirama's ribs _had_ been a bit easier to feel than before... "It's normal for him to lose weight when he's too focused on his work... at least that's what Hashirama warned me when he first started working on the scroll."

"You are adorable in your obliviousness." Madara's chuckle sent a shiver down his spine. "He's been suffering through sleepless nights over the guilt of having hurt you- not that the proud bastard will ever admit to it."

Kiba was caught off guard by the very suggestion of such a thing. Tobirama didn't feel guilty over his actions... his scent had more than made that clear on the day that everything had blown up before their eyes... but... well... today his scent had been much more obscured because of the perfume he had been wearing. Maybe he had done that on purpose?

"I am going to make you a proposal that you have all the right to reject; even though I do not think you will." now Madara's thumb ran over his chin until it was softly stroking at his bottom lip. "And I doubt the emotionally stunted Senju will be hard-pressed to deny himself the only way he'll be able to have you again."

Kiba was... absolutely confused and surprised by what he heard. And he was... _intrigued_ at the same time.

* * *

Honestly speaking, he was both absolutely floored by the suggestion... and disappointed that he had thought Madara was above such a thing.

A small voice in the back of his head, though, told him that he had done right the thing by benching his very dangerous thoughts when Madara had reacted negatively to his and Tobirama's relationship. The Madara that was offering this proposal wasn't the same person that had cursed at the Senju a week ago... Kiba wasn't sure what had changed within the Uchiha's mind... but something had made him change his tune; _kind of_.

Madara... he was still a possessive and jealous person. But he was willing to _share_. _And expand_.

_Damn_.

* * *

Okay, he admitted it. He was weak. And he completely agreed with Madara's reasoning. In part he agreed because he knew that he was a perfect buffer between Tobirama and Madara and with him around to mediate, they would probably be able to build up a proper friendship without _too many_ arguments. In part he agreed because Madara had a point when he said that it would be pretty hot to share himself with both of his most recent lovers.

_But_ he sat Madara down for a long conversation that they _needed_ to have before they even _mentioned _a possible threeway relationship to Tobirama.

Madara wasn't just proposing a threesome- just a throwaway sexual encounter. No, he was thinking about having the three of them share a proper amorous relationship; one where they shared hugs, kisses, _moments_... all those things couples usually did. And they would all be together until Kiba was able to leave to his own time- afterwards, it would officially just be Madara and Tobirama in their own relationship.

It was... _jarring_, when Kiba first thought about it. He wasn't inclined to entering a relationship, after all. He had only agreed to one with Madara because... well... it had been _Madara_. It just came naturally to him how to interact in a manner that was more amorous and less friendly with the Uchiha. When it came to Tobirama, their friendship was just about perfect... Kiba was afraid of trying to move it any further.

But... well, it would only be until he could leave. And Kiba would be a damned fool if he attempted to convince himself that he didn't enjoy spending time with both Madara and Tobirama. And he'd be an outright idiot if he tried to tell himself that making something _deeper_ with Tobirama didn't sound just as enticing as it sounded terrifying.

Madara believed that he was mentally prepared to share Kiba with another person. Kiba doubted he was absolutely prepared; especially after the emotional way he had reacted when he had first found him in this new time. But Madara's scent was as confident as it had ever been when he talked about this situation; so he honestly believed in himself.

Tobirama's own mental state wasn't getting any better. He barely left his laboratory, dead-set on continuing to work on the scroll and send Kiba back to his home now that he had taken so long in completing the job. He was so focused on working that he was letting his health slip by. And only Kiba was able to convince him to take a break; he wouldn't even listen to Hashirama.

Under any normal circumstances, Kiba knew that he would never agree to formally form a relationship with either men. _But_ entering a relationship with the both of them seemed to be the right thing to do. It wasn't necessarily the _smart _thing to do- no one should enter a relationship in a frayed mental state... but Kiba didn't really give a shit about that. Tobirama needed someone to pull him out of the slump he had imposed on himself and Madara was the only one that offered a solution that actually had the possibility of working, unlike Hashirama's own misguided plans.

Hashirama... he tried... he really did... but the guy just didn't understand that Tobirama did _not_ need random booty calls to work off sexual tension with.

After the long conversation with Madara, both of them sat Tobirama down for a new long conversation between the three of them.

It was, admittedly, much less disastrous than Kiba had predicted. And it had ended up with Madara victorious and the three of them vocally agreeing to try _something_. Tobirama really didn't put up any resistance... if anything, he had seemed absolutely relieved to be given this chance to get to know his betrothed with Kiba right by their side.

Because, at the end of the day, they were doing this because Madara was selfish and wanted a peaceful way to get to know Tobirama. The only person that he listened to that actively liked his betrothed was Kiba; so he was going to allow Tobirama to become part of their relationship to make their own impending marriage less rocky than it would be if they got together without Kiba around.

Madara wholeheartedly believed that the way Kiba saw Tobirama was going to rub off on him if they spent enough time together. Kiba was cautiously wary of such an idea, but still agreed because... well, if he could help these two form a good relationship before he left them behind for good, then he would do anything he could.

The deal was sealed with a kiss. First Madara kissed Tobirama and it was a vicious meeting of lips and teeth that ended with Madara's hands holding on tightly to Tobirama's hair. Tobirama gave as well as he received, raising his hands so he could clutch onto the back of Madara's neck with both of his hands and keep his face in place.

It was... Kiba bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to bruise to keep himself from moaning at the sight.

He wasn't able to keep the gasp trapped when Tobirama moved onto him, trapping him with strong arms that pulled their bodies flush together. He didn't go straight for his lips; no, the bastard made sure to make Kiba moan by first attacking his neck, just below his jaw, before he dragged lips up, darted his tongue out and lapped at Kiba's lips, and finally kissed him.

During that whole show, Kiba was absolutely frozen.

He had been expecting a show... but he hadn't been expecting... _that_.

"No sex for at least a week, asshole."

Madara's words were barely heard by Kiba. He had been too busy moving his hands into Tobirama's hair as the Senju's hips began to grind against his own.

He actually whined when Tobirama pulled away.

The Senju winked at him with a smile- his red eyes were absolutely sparkling.

Kiba blinked. And when he turned to look at Madara... it was to find that the Uchiha was smelling of blatant arousal and annoyance.

"Am I the only one that's not trying to jump someone's bones?" the Uchiha grouched as he crossed his arms over his chest, but Kiba only smiled sweetly at him. He did not pull away from Tobirama's embrace and Madara didn't ask them to step away from each other.

"Sorry, Madara." he feigned innocence, bringing his hands down so they were holding on to the back of Tobirama's neck. "You two just put on such a great show... I guess I just didn't want to be one-upped."

Madara just stopped short of growling at them both; instead he shook his head at them and announced that he was hungry- they were going to get some food.

* * *

Two days after they had agreed to enter a relationship, Kiba could say that things were going pretty well. Madara's jealousy hadn't reared its ugly head just yet and Tobirama had not stoked any flames in the Uchiha.

_But_ they had remained pretty focused on just _him_. Whenever the three of them were together, Kiba was always in someone else's arms. He had yet to see Tobirama or Madara initiate anything between them aside of the amazing first kiss they had used to officialize their dedication to this insane plan.

"So... you want us to say something we like about the other?" Tobirama looked at him as if he was at a bit of a loss for words, then scoffed. "You're wonderful, Kiba. The list is too long."

"That is one thing we both can agree on." Madara piped up from his spot seated at Tobirama's desk, then he cocked his head to the side. "Why are you standing so far, pup?"

Kiba frowned- whenever either of these assholes used that pet-name, it was because they wanted something from him. Usually to cuddle and converse, sure... but it was a dirty trick to get him to lower his guards.

"I want you both to talk about _each other_." he emphasized the last two words, then crossed his arms over his chest, "You're supposed to be forming a relationship with each other too."

Tobirama looked away from him and back to the bookcase he had been searching through, only to sigh softly. Madara's eyes narrowed even as he kept eye contact up with him. Both of their scents filled with apprehension and doubt. Luckily enough, Kiba wasn't able to smell any kind of anger or disgust from either of them.

Kiba suppressed the wish to roll his eyes at how childish they both could get.

Well... at least that was one thing they both shared.

Tobirama coughed eventually and, keeping his gaze on the bookcase and his back strictly turned on them, murmured, "If not for his unfortunate Uchiha condition, Madara would objectively be the what I consider to be the most attractive features in a person come all in one body."

Madara actually _choked_.

Kiba's mouth opened up in surprise at the utter honesty presented by the Senju, eyes wide as he stared at him. The damn bastard had been smart in keeping his back to them- he couldn't tell if he was blushing scarlet or not from this point in the laboratory.

_Well shit_ he had not been expecting _that_.

* * *

Eventually Madara was able to get over the shock and he was able to deliver one of the cheesiest yet sweetest lines Kiba had ever heard coming from the Uchiha's mouth: "That look you get in your eyes when you allow yourself to laugh- that spark of childish glee... it's... captivating."

* * *

"Have you ever heard him begging?"

Considering how Kiba had stepped into the room just as Tobirama asked Madara this question, it wasn't hard to guess that the Senju had wanted to make sure that he was around to hear this newest conversation.

"No." Madara answered slowly, eyes going wide as he turned his head to look in Kiba's direction. "He's devolved into such a state with you before?"

There was no jealousy in his question. There was only curiosity; and a tiny hint of excitement.

Kiba stopped himself from frowning at Tobirama's incredibly pleased smirk. "I sometimes take charge of him." Tobirama stood up as he said this, making his way towards Madara, who was seated on the couch they had stolen from the living room two days ago to bring into his laboratory, and splayed his right hand over Madara's neck, causing the Uchiha's breath to hitch. "He makes the sweetest noise when he's got two fingers knuckle-deep inside of him."

Madara's eyes widened.

Kiba breathed in and closed his eyes to ground himself. He brought his hands up to his chin and pressed them together as he breathed out, then shook his head. He didn't have to look at either of these assholes to know that they were both undressing him with their eyes; he could tell just from the smell of arousal in their respective scents.

The week he had proposed to get to know each other before initiating anything sexual had already passed. And the Senju and Uchiha clans would never know peace now that these two got along.

"Have you ever had him beg to be able to fuck you?" Madara's voice was low and husky; it was almost predatory.

Kiba brought his hands up to his face to not allow them to see his frown and reddening cheeks. He had just left the room to get a drink of water... they weren't supposed to have gotten to this conversation in the time it had taken him to get to the kitchen, serve his drink, drink it, and come back. It had taken him less than four minutes to do that!

"Not _yet_." Kiba was able to hear the rustling of the couch's cushions and he peeked through his fingers to see what had changed- Tobirama was now straddling Madara's hips, arms held over the Uchiha's shoulders with his hands clasped behind the back of his head. The smile on his lips was nothing short of hungry. "Have you ever thought about binding him and taking what you want?"

This was the kind of conversation he really should have been a part of.

It was hot how these two got along, Kiba wasn't about to try and lie to himself. But damn was it bad for the heart.

"Your degeneracy knows no limits." Madara offered a wolfish smile as his hands came up to rest on either of Tobirama's hips, pulling him closer into his chest. "As I ride him, he can eat you out."

... the idea wasn't bad...

Tobirama groaned as he rolled his hips into Madara's, then lowered his head so he could nip Madara's nose, "My laboratory is soundproof."

Madara smiled.

"Kiba," Madara rumbled as he turned his lust filled eyes onto Kiba, "come here." he demanded in a voice that immediately made Kiba want to do as he was told.

~/~

"_Beg_."

Kiba couldn't stop the desperate keen that escaped his mouth, all the while heavy gasps forced his chest to rise and fall abruptly. His hips rolled upwards, cock weeping as it frantically searched for _any_ kind of friction.

Tobirama had unleashed a monster.

Kiba didn't know if he was happy to see this new side to Madara; or terrified that all this precise domination was aimed only at him.

"Please, Madara... _Please_."

Tears began to fill his eyes as his prostate was relentlessly attacked by Tobirama's long, boney fingers; he had never been brought to the edge so fast and then denied going over it for _so long_.

"I don't know, Madara. It doesn't like he's giving his all." Tobirama teased his balls with feather light touches now, "I've heard him beg with a lot more desperation than that before. Maybe he's holding back on you."

"You bas-Ah!" his hips snapped forward without his permission when Tobirama jabbed his prostate with his fingers, causing him to shout out a moan that he had never heard come from his mouth before. "_Please_\- fuck, you're an as-"

Madara silenced him with a forceful kiss just as his hand wrapped around his shaft, pumping him in a slow and steady manner that was so very different from Tobirama's fast and harsh movements inside of his ass.

"Now, now, _pup_," Madara's voice was absolutely amused as he pulled away from the kiss, bringing his lips down to Kiba's neck just as his other hand made its way into his hair. "Is that any way to talk to someone that has so graciously taken on the task of playing with your greedy asshole? Hmm?" his hand tightened its grip in his hair, forcing it down to give Madara better access to a neck he began to kiss. "No, love. That's just _rude_ of you, don't you think?"

Kiba whimpered as Madara bit down on the spot he had previously kissed, harsh enough to leave a mark.

"You used to plead so beautifully, Kiba." Tobirama whispered into his ear before kissing the left side of his jaw. "Are you embarrassed now that Madara will see a new side of you? Oh, you shouldn't. He'll enjoy it. I _promise_."

His knees were trembling.

He couldn't use his hands to retaliate in any way because they were bound behind his back- all they could do was sometimes feel Tobirama's abs.

Fuck, he could barely _think _from how violently his cock needed release. But with it tied up by Tobirama's inappropriate use of water jutsu, there was actually nothing Kiba could do to gain any relief.

He was trapped between both of his lovers and if it wasn't for the fact that they were sadistic assholes, he would be in heaven right now.

"Please, please, please, _please_! Madara, I'm _begging_ here. I need something- _anything_. I'll take whatever you give me. Just, please, _fuck_, let me _cum_." his babbles were mostly incoherent at this point but he couldn't get himself to think straight.

"I think he's earned it, Tobirama. He's positively _singing_." Madara stopped ravaging his throat to speak, allowing the Inuzuka a small reprieve from his attention.

"Such a slut, isn't he?" Tobirama chuckled and squeezed his balls tightly, causing Kiba to moan unabashedly.

_Fuck_.

He didn't deserve this... he had always been a good lover. He didn't deserve to have someone deny him his orgasm for this long.

Tobirama's body heat abandoned him for a moment and Kiba would have wondered what was happening if not for the fact that he was promptly shoved onto the couch and straddled by Madara.

Kiba blinked when he noticed that he was no longer wearing any clothes and- even amidst his desperation- he noticed something very important.

"Wait- Madara, who stretched you?"

"So selfless isn't he?" Madara absolutely ignored his question as he grabbed onto Kiba's cock and lined it up with his asshole. "He just spoils us so."

Madara's entrance was tight, but he'd been stretched enough to fit Kiba's dick. And the Inuzuka moaned at the same time his hips snapped upwards, Madara's walls as warm and soft and _tight_ as they had been the last time he had fucked him.

"Let's see how good he is with that mouth of his." was Tobirama's only reply.

Even though he was denied his release until after both Tobirama and Madara had cum, Kiba was reassured by one simple thing: he was _great_ with this mouth of his.

* * *

"He likes to be pampered."

Madara whined as he attempted to close his legs in an attempt to not allow them to see his erection, but Kiba stopped him with a steady hand on his thigh. "You've got to coax him into it, though." he informed Tobirama, who was watching with widened eyes from the entrance into the room.

Kiba hid his smirk by moving his face down to Madara's left thigh, kissing it softly as his hand kept his other leg against the bed. "He'll never admit to it, but he enjoys being treated as if he's fragile, even if he isn't."

Madara moaned.

The thick smell of arousal began to come from Tobirama as Kiba made a show of kissing up and down the pale thigh before pressing a kiss to the head of the Uchiha's cock.

Tobirama and Madara had both thought they'd be able to get away with teasing him and just about abusing with his kindness?

Kiba knew that no matter how many games they played, he was still the top dog between the three of them. So he had planned this whole scene out just like they had planned out every other teasing, scandalous, or plain old sexual activity they had surprised him with. Tobirama had left to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night; Madara had not been able to make himself Kiba's mouth on his cock.

He had timed everything perfectly and Tobirama had walked in just as Madara opened himself up, wordlessly asking for more.

"Be gentle with him." he licked up from the base of Madara's cock up to the top before he turned to wink at Tobirama, "He acts all tough and shit, but he likes being treated like the treasure he is."

The Uchiha groaned at the utter cheesiness of his words, bringing his hands up to cover up his face.

"Now come on, Tobirama. Don't act like a stranger- I'll show you how he likes to have his throat ravaged."

* * *

He had told Madara that he did not need to establish dominance over Hashirama. Hashirama Senju was a giant puppy-dog like human that was allowed to make mistakes and not be hated because of said mistakes. The guy had been through enough in his recent life- what with hiding his best friend's disappeared lover out of fear of having said best friend's heart break again and then finding out that said best friend's lover entered into a purely sexual relationship with his little brother _under his own roof_. He was also really busy with all of the work of being the First Hokage of the budding Konohagakure; he didn't need to worry about anything as stupid as having Madara trying to piss him off just for the heck of it.

Kiba found out the hard way that if there was one thing that both Madara and Tobirama could bond over, it was a mutual interest in pushing any and all of Hashirama's buttons.

It had been dinnertime; around a week had passed since they had started having sex- with Kiba and and Madara being the main focus in each encounter.

Only Mito and Tōka had been informed about their relationship- _without_ the sex parts, thank you very much, he did not need either of those knowing _so much_ about his love life- because they were the only people Kiba and Tobirama hung out with- and, by extension, Madara too. It was easier to just let them know about their reality than try and hide why they were so comfortable with passing Kiba around like a plush toy when they were just existing in the more public living areas.

Hashirama was kept in the dark for two big reasons: the big lug was usually never around when they were hanging out together _and_ if he ever found out that his little brother had entered into a new sexual adventure that he would undoubtedly consider scandalous, Hashirama was very likely to suffer a stroke and keel over from the shock.

Madara didn't really care to make sure his best friend remained in good health. After the giant secret he had kept from him, the Uchiha whole-heartedly believed he deserved some revenge.

And was the revenge _cold-blooded_.

It was one of the odd dinners they were all able to share together, rather than just everyone going their own way to eat their meals by themselves. Madara had been running late because of a meeting with his clan elders and so he had arrived late. When he did, everyone was already eating and preoccupied with a simple conversation about a possible goodbye party they could have now that Tobirama was (actually) only a few weeks away from finishing up with the scroll now that even Madara was helping out.

It was sad to think that these would be the last weeks he would spend with these amazing people (and breathtaking lovers) but he was excited to go back home. It was... _bittersweet_ to think about leaving, even if he tried to only show a happy face to the group.

"But you all understand if we're having a party, we _need_ alcohol, right? I've yet to see the Senju brothers drunks and I _can't_ leave before I get to see that." Kiba caused Hashirama to shake his head quickly at such a remark; Madara strode into the dining room with a flourish of the long black cloak he wore. "Please, Hashirama, there's nothing you can do when drunk that'll-"

Madara's kiss was unexpected, but not wholly unwelcome. With a steady hand moving to push his chin up, Madara pulled him into a deep kiss that wasn't completely appropriate for the company they were keeping. Kiba allowed him to kiss him but pulled away when a tongue swiped at his bottom lip.

He may have been a slut, but he still believed whole heartedly in consent. And no one in the room had consented to being forced to witness them face-fuck.

"Huh. The food's not bad, Senju." was Madara's only comment on the kiss.

Kiba raised his hand to smack his shoulder, then shooed him off so he could continue talking to the somewhat stunned people around them.

He should have noticed Tobirama's scent. He should have noticed that the Senju was smelling much more ecstatic than he usually did whenever he was around his family. But Kiba had been too focused on trying to swerve the conversation away from Madara's purposeful show of affection that he hadn't even thought to check out the scents that were coming from the people around him.

Tobirama had been seated to his left; a chair had been left vacant to his right so Madara could sit down beside him. Kiba had thought that Madara would sit himself down after the kiss- he had been wrong.

Madara took a step away from his chair and then towards Tobirama. With movements that were slow, deliberate, and very clearly confident, he grabbed onto Tobirama's jaw with force that _meant something_, pushed it up, and crashed their lips together with even more energy than he had kissed Kiba.

The Inuzuka had leaned forward a bit so he could look back and see what Madara had been up to; he regretted it when their lips met.

Hashirama's gasp was absolutely aghast and it was a miracle he didn't faint.

Kiba closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands when he saw Madara's tongue slip into Tobirama's mouth.

Tōka's wolf-whistle and Mito's uncomfortable giggling only punctuated how absurd these two assholes were acting... and how hot they looked when they worked together.

Kiba didn't see what _other_ shameless action Madara took to push this scene even further into degeneracy- he just knew that Hashirama _actually_ fainted this time because of it. There was a loud thump that Kiba knew belonged to a weightless body hitting the ground and he smiled a tense and uncomfortable smile at how insane this whole thing was.

It was at this moment that Kiba saw that Tobirama and Madara getting along was more than just hazardous for Hashirama's health- it was going to be a catalyst for a heart attack one day.

* * *

Kiba smirked as Madara's face reddened like a tomato.

"I don't know why you're so embarrassed. You look hot right now."

"I look _ridiculous._" the Uchiha hissed as his hands grasped on to the hem of his skirt, tugging it down. "I can't even properly process how great you look because I feel like a _fool_."

Kiba shook his head at the words but soon grabbed onto Madara's hands and pulled them away from his skirt. "Madara, trust me; I wouldn't lie to you about something that would make you uncomfortable or look bad. You look hot. Your legs were fucking _built_ to be displayed."

They were only around a week away from Tobirama and Madara finishing the translation. That meant that they were only around a week away from Kiba finally being able to return to his proper time. And that meant that he and Madara needed to do something for Tobirama before the time of his departure came.

So his amazing mind had come up with this absolutely perfect idea- both he and Madara were dressed in matching short kimonos; black and red sure looked great on them both.

"How do you know he even likes my hair?" the Uchiha muttered self-consciously, raising his hand to run it over one of the spikes that fell down to Kiba's waist. "For all you know he only likes the length."

Kiba smirked and shrugged, "Trust me."

Madara frowned.

~/~

Tobirama was not able to keep his hands off of either Madara's hair or Kiba's wig. And when those hands left said hair and wig, it was simply because they were focused on fondling the four muscular thighs perfectly framed by the tall socks both of them were wearing.

Considering how Tobirama came untouched while he had his mouth wrapped around Madara's cock and Kiba was ball's deep inside of his ass, Kiba believed that he had been right to assume that he was going to enjoy the way they were dressed and how they took complete charge of him.

* * *

He had tears in his eyes but he wasn't going to let them fall. He was a ninja first and foremost; shinobi didn't show weakness.

The only person that openly cried when he left was Mito. But Kiba didn't mind this, he knew that it was also because everyone else saying goodbye to him was a ninja through and through, just like him.

"We managed to change it to make sure that you can't accidentally go back in time." Madara's voice was obviously strained, but he was obviously attempting to cover that up by sounding angered, rather than saddened. "At least this way you'll never have to worry about going any further back than where you've already been."

Kiba smiled and nodded at Madara.

There was a noticeable distance between him and his two lovers.

It hurt, but he knew it was because it was exactly what they needed for them all to internalize this moment as _the end_.

Tobirama cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest, "I hypothesize that the chakra required to land you in your correct time is too large for you to come up with- so don't be surprised if you go forward in time only a few years. Just get some rest and then jump again; repeat until you get to where you need to go."

Kiba couldn't stop his smile from faltering as he nodded again.

He glanced down at the fresh scroll now in his hands- the symbols here were sharps, strict, and so purely Tobirama that his heart winced. If he were to open the scroll, he knew he would find some that belonged to Madara's script. The scroll was light- but it felt as heavy as lead in his hand.

His throat closed up before he was able to thank either of his now soon to be ex-boyfriends.

His first romance had been hectic, dramatic, and pretty needlessly complicated... but he wouldn't change it for the world.

With a nod, he turned his back and raised the scroll so that both of his hands were holding onto it.

He was able to take one step forward before he was stopped by a hand on either shoulder. One had long fingers he knew very well; the other had shorter, yet stronger fingers.

"You're not allowed to leave without kissing us goodbye, pup."

Kiba closed his eyes as the tears threatened to spill out.

Madara's final kiss was soft, slow, and light. It was as if he was afraid to kiss him too deeply...

Tobirama's final kiss was a short peck on his lips followed by a nip at his nose.

"Just remember that we're the best you'll ever have, Inuzuka."

Even through his sadness, Kiba was able to gasp out an amused chuckle at Tobirama's final words.

After this, both of his officially ex-lovers took a step back. Kiba managed a shaky breath in before he glanced back and offered everyone behind him a wave one final time. It was heartbreaking to see all of their faces of sadness- even though Hashirama's was tinged with a bit of trepidation because he was, of course, still a prude.

He pushed his chakra into the scroll in both of his hands and allowed it to teleport him into what would hopefully be his proper place in time.

* * *

It _wasn't._

Sometimes Tobirama's knack for being right could be outright _annoying_.

..~..~..

Hope you enjoyed this! Please review and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Quick A/N: No snakes were harmed in the writing of this dumpster-fire of a fic I have written.

..~..~..

"Tobirama-sensei left instructions in the event you ever stumbled upon me."

Kiba was... _taken aback_ with how _young _the Third Hokage looked.

Everyone he had met up until now had not been people he had ever met in his proper time. So he hadn't really had to experience any kind of conflict between having known a person in his time and having to face them in the past.

Now he was face to face with someone he had gotten to know as an old, tired, yet incredibly sharp man that had been murdered by one of his students.

Not only was he face to face with the Third Hokage, he was also standing a few meters apart from the student that had been the one to kill him in an attack that had struck a large blow to their home.

Even though he knew that the Orochimaru beside him was not the man that had killed his Hokage and he certainly hadn't been the man to educate Sakon and Ukon on violence and murder... Kiba was still very much on edge. His whole body was tensed and coiled, prepared to fight or flee if the need arose.

The need _shouldn't_ appear at any point... but this was _Orochimaru_. Teenager or not, this guy was _dangerous_... Kiba could just _smell_ the blood on him... and his chakra was one that belonged to a powerhouse, no matter his age.

And the fact that his scent was overcome with irritation; possibly because of the way that they had first met... and Kiba had accidentally ruined a year's worth of work... well, logic aside, the smell wasn't helping his instincts calm down. The guy was none too happy and anything negative from him was enough to have Kiba have his guard up.

Still, the Inuzuka did his best to pull his thoughts away from the dangerous teenager to his right and instead focused on the words of the incredibly young Hokage sitting down behind his desk.

It warmed his heart to know that Tobirama had thought about him even after he had left him behind in the past... even though, at the same time, he was bothered by the fact that Tobirama had hypothesized Kiba would appear in a Konoha of the future that wasn't _his_ future. It meant that the guy had believed wholeheartedly he would eventually meet with his student... and, yes, it was very sweet he had thought about him. But damn- it wouldn't hurt Tobirama to be wrong from time to time.

"That's thoughtful of him." he eventually settled on saying, earning a small, nostalgic smile, from the man with dark brown; rather than snow white; hair.

"My teacher always worried that there would be a time where our paths would cross." the Third Hokage began to explain with a heavy, nostalgic smile on his lips. He stood up, all the while saying, "I'm not sure as to how he knew _we_ would eventually meet, but I came to learn that Tobirama-sensei had a sort of sixth sense for just knowing things, so it is best to just not think too hard on _how_ he knew."

Accurate, Kiba thought to himself. Tobirama did honestly seem to always just _believe_ himself; no matter what it was he was talking about. Sometimes, it would be daunting, in all honesty, to see how much this guy just _trusted his instincts_. At other times it was annoying because Tobirama was always so sure of himself he could get outright irritating.

"Well, he _did_ think that I wouldn't be able to get back to my own time from just one jump. The only solution is for me to rest my chakra reserves and continue moving forward." Kiba shrugged softly, "Sometimes, it really sucks that he's right."

The Third Hokage gave a lopsided smile before nodding sagely. "He had quite a sixth sense."

_Had_.

Kiba would be lying if he tried to tell himself that he didn't feel his heart squeeze at the word.

The fingers on his right hand fidgeted for a few seconds, then he sighed softly. Of course Tobirama and Madara would probably be dead at this point. The Third Hokage already had teenage students- that meant that quite a few years had passed since he had first received the title because of Tobirama Senju dying in one of those many wars Konoha took part in before he had been born.

His first boyfriends were dead now...

_Ouch_.

Even though his heart hurt, though, there were no tears coming to his eyes. Probably that was either shock from the time travel and his incredibly abrupt landing _or_ because he had managed to get actual closure by actually being able to say goodbye to the people he was leaving behind this time around.

They remained suspended in silence for a few seconds before anyone spoke up. And the person to do so was Orochimaru, whose scent was very much annoyed with the circumstances under which they had met and Kiba couldn't really fault him... _even though_ he made sure that there was quite a bit of distance between them, even if they were both in the same office.

"If I may, sensei," the young snake sannin began- and Kiba's eyes narrowed a little at that thought, because, if he wasn't completely hopeless in the history department, he had landed in a time period _before_ those three losers had acquired that title.

No one in the Inuzuka clan was particularly attached to any of the supposed Great Sannin of Konohagakure. It all had to do with how intensely loyal they were to the Village those three had left behind and never wanted to return to and did very little to fix if they actually had any problem with the way it was run.

"Yes, Orochimaru." the Hokage nodded, prodding his student to continue.

And Kiba could only blink at how _otherworldly_ it was to stand in the same room as these two when they had a somewhat positive relationship going on between them.

"The work I have to complete has been hampered enough. If there is no need for me, I would much rather return to the Library and begin the sorting that has been sent back to its infancy."

Kiba winced and brought his right hand up to his neck so he could scratch softly at it, then murmured, softly, "Sorry about that. I _really_ can't control where I land."

The stare Orochimaru planted on him was cold, but it wasn't _too_ biting. Now that they were face-to-face on not overly hostile terms, Kiba was able to see that he had rather warm amber eyes... even with how irritated Orochimaru was, there was an inhuman frigidity missing from them... it looked nice on him... y'know, the lack of murderous intent and empathetic callousness.

"I just hope we are able to locate your proper scroll in an expeditious manner." and from the way there seemed to be no change in any part of Orochimaru's being, Kiba could tell that he was being honest with these words.

That was... nice?

"You do have a point. Please, go back to your work, Orochimaru." the teenager bowed just barely and walked out of the room with his head held high and extreme grace to his step.

Orochimaru was a creature made up of only sinew, refinement, and cold control of his own emotions. His scent was unlike anything Kiba had ever smelled before in his life- all of the emotions were so... _contained_. And all of the other natural scents- those that were collected over a lifetime of living- were less perceptible than they were supposed to have been on a teenager of his age. The strongest smell was of earth and... well, something Kiba didn't really know what to call.

Maybe it was snake. He'd never been close to a snake in his life, though, and he'd never been close enough to the Orochimaru of his own time to be able to catch an accurate smell of what his pure scent was supposed to be. He'd gotten catches of the scent, sure, but nothing specific enough to really be able to use accurately.

Once the long haired male was gone- and the door had closed behind him without a sound-, the Third Hokage turned his attention back on Kiba. The Inuzuka smiled softly and sighed, "I guess this is the point where we've got to talk about where I'll be staying so I ruin as little of the timestream as possible?"

The older man didn't smile, but his eyes softened enough for Kiba to know that he wasn't annoyed or even bothered by what he had said. Pushing back from his desk, the man stood up from his thick chair and walked up to him. After he had done this, he motioned with his right hand for Kiba to begin moving in the direction of the door, all the while his left arm moved behind his own back.

With his hands clasped behind his back, Hiruzen Sarutobi walked Kiba Inuzuka through the halls of the Hokage's office. They mostly discussed how Kiba would have to stay with someone close to the Hokage- preferably one of his students- because he couldn't stay with any of the members of the Inuzuka clan and there were some issues with the people that made up the Hokage's inner-sanctum of adults that made him doubt they would be willing to give a teenager out of time like him a place to stay.

Tsunade was stricken off first because the last thing either of them wanted or needed was for his face to get busted in by an angered Tsunade- and considering how even the Hokage considered she had anger issues at this point, he wasn't about to put himself in a situation that could be dangerous for his wellbeing.

Then there were just Jiraiya and Orochimaru...

They decided it would be best to ask both teens before any further decisions were made.

* * *

As soon as he met Jiraiya, he told the Hokage that he would really much rather beg for Orochimaru's pity. Jiraiya was loud and abrasive in a manner that reminded him so much of the orange-clad, blonde-haired, overpowered, self-centered, narcissistic... where was he going with this? Forget it- to put it simply, Jiraiya reminded him too much of Naruto and he wasn't about to put himself in a situation that had him _sharing the same living space with a loudmouth like Naruto_.

The Hokage looked at him with an expressionless face- but his scent was filled with understanding. So they moved towards the same library space Kiba had crashed into on the previous day and found Orochimaru swimming amongst the thousands of scattered scrolls he needed to work on organizing. The conversation had been short and sweet and Orochimaru had not put up any kind of resistance against having Kiba stay with him, even when his own scent was filled with apprehension.

He wasn't sure why Orochimaru was agreeing to something he clearly didn't want to deal with with, but Kiba wasn't about to ask him right then and there with the Hokage perfectly poised to judge the both of them.

Before they left the snake nin (was that the appropriate way to call _this_ Orochimaru?), Kiba did take the time to apologize once again over what he had done. He had no idea that he would be crash landing with enough momentum to topple over the wooden bookcases that had been used to store these scrolls. And he certainly had not meant to lose his grip on the scroll after he had caused so much destruction in the room and have it become entrenched with the rest of the scrolls that looked almost exactly like it... and even though he was wary of Orochimaru, he felt like _shit_ knowing that he had caused this much chaos because of time travel.

Orochimaru's face had been one of passive acceptance. But from the way that there seemed to be less coldness within his eyes and less rigidity around his frame, Kiba guessed that maybe the guy didn't hate him completely.

* * *

Orochimaru's apartment was in the budding shinobi section of the Village- which apparently was still under construction at this point in time- and at the very top of the building. The size of the apartment was large- especially for just one person- and it was sparsely decorated, yet didn't feel hollow. The teen's decoration style was minimal, yet the colors he had chosen for his home were warm and comforting.

There was a room towards the back of the apartment, towards the right side, that he was forbidden from entering because that was the area were Orochimaru kept his pets- and he didn't want the oafishness of the Inuzuka to ruin anything for his most prized family members.

After Orochimaru had pointed out all of the rooms in the apartment, the one he would be using, and let him know that he woke up incredibly early in the morning and fell asleep rather late at night, they had been left in a somewhat awkward silence. Kiba didn't have anything much to do and Orochimaru had finished the work day- they would be stuck with each other for the next few hours and Orochimaru seemed to have enough care for common decency to not leave Kiba to the absolute void.

They stood in the frigid silence in the very center of Orochimaru's living room for a few seconds before Kiba was able to think up of something to say that would break them out of this awkward moment.

"Uh... you hungry?"

Orochimaru lifted one thin eyebrow in a look that showed off little emotion, then answered, almost monotonously, "I am somewhat peckish."

Kiba blinked for a few seconds- the other teenager did not move at all to go towards the kitchen. Then he cocked his head to the side, narrowed his eyes just a little bit to get a good look at Orochimaru to be able to catch any sudden movements, and caught a sniff of the slightest bit of embarrassment- even though Orochimaru's expression didn't change at all.

"I... could..." he dragged out, testing the waters that were Orochimaru's scent to make sure he wasn't overstepping; there was no reaction so he soldiered on. "Cook for us both?"

The surprise that came over Orochimaru's eyes was minimal and his face didn't move to any extreme degree. But after a few seconds of processing what Kiba had said, Orochimaru lifted his head ever so slightly before lowering it in a slow motion that took more of Kiba's concentration to truly perceive than he was ready to admit.

"That would be..." Kiba liked to believe that it took Orochimaru longer than _he_ would have liked to find the right word he was looking for in this situation. "_Nice_." he settled on eventually and it was at this moment that Kiba figured out that he had stumbled upon yet another socially stunted teenager that understood very little about emotions and other human beings.

What was different about Orochimaru, though, was that he was even _less_ in tune with his emotions than Tobirama. And that was... quite the feat, really. Tobirama Senju had been an idiot that believed logic was more worthwhile than feelings, after all... even if he had been young enough to allow himself to get swept away in his passion when it came to him and, eventually, Madara.

This guy, though, didn't smell as emotional as Tobirama ever had. It was almost as if he just... _didn't feel_ all that much.

Odd, really. And it would be the first time Kiba would ever witness a human so out of touch with his emotions that his scent barely contained any tells to how he was feeling. _But_ it would make sense for _Orochimaru_ to be the kind of human being to be so out of tune with what he was supposed to feel. Unfortunately, that even put into perspective how he was able to commit so many atrocities in the future. This guy just... _didn't care_. And what was scary was that he probably never had.

That thought put a damper on Kiba's mostly good mood- how could one live with a future massacre-inducing maniac as if one _didn't know a good chunk of the future horrors he would commit_?

With a small frown now tugging at his lips, Kiba made his way towards the kitchen area Orochimaru had pointed out a few minutes ago. Because he didn't hear anything against his exploring the area, he went about checking the cupboards, cabinets, and refrigerator to see what he had available to work with. And when he was done with his exploratory onceover, Kiba was overwhelmingly underwhelmed with what little the guy had to work with.

At least now he knew that Orochimaru truly was a skinny individual and he wasn't imagining things when he swore that the guy's clothes hung a bit more than they should on a regular sized body... actually, if this guy was anything like Tobirama, it wouldn't be very surprising to find out he had a shit eating schedule... a pretty bad sleeping one, too.

Socially inept geniuses should come with some kind of care manual or something... Kiba stopped for a moment at this thought, surprising himself with his own genius. That manual didn't exist _yet_\- but there was nothing stopping him from writing one!

Considering how he was going to have a bunch of free time now that he had to wait for Orochimaru to find his scroll so he could move forward in time, he would have enough free time to sit down and write up a bunch of instructions for how to properly care for this pretty common strain of genius.

It didn't take very long for him to come to the conclusion that Orochimaru's kitchen was ill-stocked and he would need to stock up on supplies if he didn't want to starve to death.

Once he had come to this conclusion, Kiba turned to find Orochimaru, only to find that he was nowhere to be found in the common area of the apartment. Sniffing at the air, he found that Orochimaru's faint scent was drifting towards him from the direction of the room he had told him that he wasn't allowed to enter... so he sighed softly to himself, regretting having to go and interrupt the guy when he was having fun with his snakes.

Akamaru's absence always became much more perceivable when he was alone, adrift in the world yet again...

As he sniffed out Orochimaru, his nose caught onto a scent of paper and metal he recognized a lot easier than the snake nin's scent. Now that he knew where his host was, Kiba decided to indulge his curiosity and looked over in the direction that this other scent was coming from- and when he looked at the far end of the kitchen counter, closest to where Orochimaru must have passed through to reach his special room, Kiba found a pouch that was presumably filled with money. Right beside the pouch, he found a soft looking purple scarf that was thick enough to not be seen through in any way.

His eyes lit up immediately and he wasted no time in grabbing at the pouch to count out how much Orochimaru had given him to be able to stock up enough for this to be called an adequate kitchen. After he had done this, he grabbed the scarf and begun to wrap it around his neck as he began to make his way out.

* * *

When he returned with a dozen or so bags filled with groceries, he did _not_ miss the recipe book that had been left on the very center of the kitchen counter. It was filled with recipes he had never heard of and a whole section on pastries... it had been a pretty civilian book, at first glance.

It became his favorite book to read in little to no time.

* * *

The first week he spent living with Orochimaru passed by pretty slowly.

It had been _so boring_.

The Hokage had agreed with him on the fact that it would be for the best that his existence in the world remained as minimal as was humanly possible. Kiba understood this and had even been the one to offer to stay in place for as long as was necessary- he'd already messed with the timeline enough, he didn't need to get access to messing anything else up.

_But_... Orochimaru's apartment was _small_. And it was _quiet_. And all he could do inside was cook, clean up after himself, do some very limited exercises, have very one-sided conversations with Orochimaru whenever he decided to come back home, and _cook_.

His culinary skills had been pretty minimal and basic when the week had begun. Now he was making pastries and he was very sure he had put a huge dent into Orochimaru's budget because he just continued going into the market- with the soft purple scarf covering the lower half of his face to not show off his Inuzuka marks- to buy the ingredients he had needed to indulge in the only activity he knew would be useful for him to expend all of his energy on.

Orochimaru allowed him to know that his teammates and sensei all enjoyed all of the pastries he had given, so that was a win... but he was getting antsy.

The old saying _was_ true- Inuzuka's did _not_ like being caged; it didn't matter if it was logical or not, they just did not react well to constantly being stuck within the same four walls.

... At least with Madara, he had been able to converse with multiple clan members; even if Madara had not really liked it. And then with the Senju brothers, he had been able to talk with at least _four different people_. Now he was stuck inside this tiny apartment and only able to speak with an emotionally stunted genius...

He was feeling incredibly cut off from the world and he really hated it.

Because of how _horrible_ it was to feel disconnected from the outside, he spent a full _zero seconds_ contemplating Orochimaru's offer to aid him in organizing the scrolls in the Hokage's Library.

An Inuzuka doing clerical work was as absurd as the world could get- that kind of thing just _didn't_ happen. But this was the first out Kiba found to his boredom and he took it like a dehydrated man roaming Suna's deserts to water.

Funny enough, even though this too was pretty boring work confined to a pretty small area, Kiba felt a lot less bothered by working there and then going back to the apartment in the afternoon. And when Orochimaru offered to add some training in between both areas, Kiba took the offer up with even less thought than the previous one.

They fell into a pretty nice routine and Kiba had to admit, even though his nerves were still somewhat on edge whenever he was around the snake nin, under any other circumstance, he would actually like being around the guy. He was kind of like Shino in the fact that he was a calming presence that barely allowed emotions to bother him- even less than the Aburame, actually.

Orochimaru's emotions were _barely_ human. Because of this, Kiba barely ever smelled him getting agitated or bothered and that really helped him learn that this Orochimaru was not the same murderer he had gotten to know about by secondhand horror in the future. Although he still wasn't sure if the reason why he reacted so little was because he felt so little or because he had an inhuman control over his emotions.

* * *

The answer to the question of the existence of Orochimaru's emotions was answered because of Jiraiya's stupidity.

After the first time they had met, Orochimaru had informed him that Jiraiya had asked to meet up with him on a few occasions. Apparently it wasn't very common for the guy to meet people his age that weren't overly serious- like his teammates- and he had thought that the fact that Kiba hadn't plainly told him to stay away meant that Kiba didn't hate him at first sight.

So he had forced his way into the library on one cool Wednesday morning and began to poke and prod at Kiba to get him to ditch the boring Orochimaru and go out and spar and possibly spy on some random women in the baths.

Kiba had been heavily tempted to let him down by just stating that he was a happily gay man, he didn't really need to stare at tits- but that answer wasn't what came out of his mouth. Instead he had told the guy to buzz off and find some consensual partners, it was disgusting how he was perving on people without a regard about how they would feel.

_That_ had been the wrong thing to say because this Jiraiya was even _less_ tactful than the pervy adult he had come to meet because of Naruto.

"A crime isn't a crime if the victim isn't aware they're a victim!" Jiraiya had chuckled as if he had just stated the most sly yet intelligent piece of information ever to be found by the human race.

"You're disgusting." Kiba stated, now flat out demonstrating that he didn't want to talk with him any longer.

Seriously, this guy was _disgusting_. And now that he thought about it, he wouldn't be surprised at all if his number one girlfriend- now, as a teenager, and in the future- was his right hand. No self-respecting woman would ever allow his filthy mitts anywhere near her, after all. And he was so hyperfocused on women he was either a homosexual that couldn't admit it _or_ a sexually frustrated heterosexual man no one wanted to indulge.

Kiba really hoped it was the latter and not the first- he didn't want Jiraiya to be part of his sexual orientation community.

"You're just a prude." Jiraiya scoffed behind him, but Kiba was making his point clear by looking down at the scroll that was currently in his hands so he could read its title properly and store it away adequately. "Both of you must be fags."

The spike in sudden anger had Kiba breathing in deeply in surprise, breath hitching audibly. His whole body froze and as soon as he heard Jiraiya laughing boisterously, he knew the idiot thought he had reacted so obviously because of his words.

The laughter only caused the wave of _anger_ coming from the other side of the room to become so much more _suffocating_.

And the oaf didn't even notice how the temperature in the room seemed to have dropped.

"Ah, then I was right! You're just one of those-"

One second Jiraiya had been directly behind him, his presence warm and _demanding attention_. The next his presence was nowhere to be found and Kiba couldn't catch a single whiff of his scent; _although_ he could attribute that last point to the fact that Orochimaru's _cold ire _had filled up his nostrils and was currently invading his lungs.

There was no sound after that.

Kiba didn't notice he hadn't been breathing until his lungs began to burn from the need of oxygen and not just the _terrifying aura_ that had just invaded them. When he breathed out hastily, time seemed to resume and he heard the rustling of a page behind him.

When he turned to look behind him, he found that Orochimaru was sitting in the same spot he had been for the past hour, checking his notes on all of the Uzushiogakure scrolls Lady Mito had brought with her to Konohagakure. There was an incredibly obvious absence of a pestering toad that Kiba was not able to ignore.

But the way Orochimaru held himself... the way his fingers were holding on much too tightly to the paper... the utter _rigidity_ of his shoulders...

It all reminded Kiba too much of one of the darkest times in his career as a ninja.

As cowardly as it may have been, he did not ask the snake nin what happened to Jiraiya.

* * *

Jiraiya never bothered them again.

Tsunade _though_ did arrive at some point to ask about why the toad idiot was blubbering about claustrophobia and an irrational fear of shadows. Kiba had not been able to answer because he had known nothing. Orochimaru gave nothing away.

If the Hokage heard about any of this, he just allowed his team to deal with it themselves.

That... wasn't really very conducive to strengthening the relationship between all three of them.

It was kind of sad to see, but at least now he had a better perspective as to why the three Sannin had been so dysfunctional and toxic to each other. As great a leader as he may have been to a whole Village, Hiruzen Sarutobi wasn't all that good at leading idiot teenagers.

* * *

He met Amaya and Kaito in the most terrifying and _embarrassing _manner.

Orochimaru and he had just finished eating dinner and he was laying on the ground in the living room, reading up on the recipe book he had just about stolen from Orochimaru. Because he had already gone through all of the simple pastry recipes, he was reading up on the more complex meat dishes. Orochimaru didn't mind a little more meat on his plate- and his clothes were fitting _less loose now_\- so he knew it wouldn't be an issue to focus on this specific type of recipe.

The snake-like teenager was busy working on some new kind of jutsu he found really interesting- he was sitting cross legged on the couch. Kiba was splayed lengthwise of the piece of furniture. The silence was mostly comfortable between them, only broken by the occasional turning of a page, surprised hum, or the odd clicking of a tongue.0

Kiba was feeling pretty tired, considering how Tsunade had run him to the ground in a sparring session that had been partly training exercise, partly vengeance for whatever they had done to Jiraiya, partly 'thank you' spar for what they had done to Jiraiya.

For the first time in his life, he was so focused on _reading_ that he didn't notice when two new scents- just as unimposing as Orochimaru's own- appeared in the living room.

He _did_ notice, though, when two _very different feeling long things_ slithered around his neck, wrapping in a quick circle from two different ends before tightening suddenly on his neck.

He was caught off guard.

He had not been expecting to suddenly be choked in the middle of Orochimaru's living room as he had been reading a book on _recipes_.

He... hadn't had sex in a while.

"_Ah_!" the moan left his lips before his brain could catch up to his instincts and _stop him from making such a sound right beneath Orochimaru's feet_.

His embarrassment was sudden and overpowering- he had immediately let go of the book he had been reading to slap his hands onto his mouth and suppress any other sudden noises that may want to escape.

_That_ had been a tactical mistake- and Kiba had figured this much out when the book dropped onto his face, the dent of the spine just barely aligning with his nose.

The pressure around his neck disappeared at around the same time his hands slapped onto the cover of the book- essentially slapping the face that was beginning to feel like an inferno. But this time he wasn't so absolutely distracted that he didn't hear or smell what happened around him- and he was able to hair the faint scratching of two different long bodies slithering across the ground.

He didn't move.

The crouch creaked beneath Orochimaru as he did _something_; Kiba rolled onto his side, pulled his knees up to his chest, and made a point of keeping the book pressed against his aching face.

"Amaya, Kaito," Orochimaru's tone was mostly even, if not a tiny bit chiding. "What have I told you about strangling guests?"

Kiba's brain short-circuited.

_Strangling guests_?

_Yo, what the fuck, Orochimaru__?!_

Silence.

Then Orochimaru sighed, "Kiba, would you care to meet two of my snakes?"

No, not really, was Kiba's first thought. He had just moaned out because he got suddenly strangled by two of Orochimaru's snakes... how was he supposed to even _look_ at the guy after that?

He didn't answer.

Maybe if he stayed on his side and ignored him, Orochimaru would leave him alone to wallow in his own pit of self-pity.

He heard another sigh, something soft slithering against the couch, and then a poke of a big toe into the base of his spine. His whole body jolted at that and- wow! How long had it been since he last had any kind of physical contact since he had left Tobirama and Madara behind? Had he always been this sensitive to absolutely _random_ touches?

Although... the spot that had been poked wasn't a _normal_ spot to poke...

"I believe it was been around a month since you arrived."

Beneath the book glued to his face by his hands, Kiba's eyes narrowed in suspicion. How had Orochimaru known what he had been thinking.

"We have spent most of that time together." Orochimaru continued to pry _for some reason beyond him_. And Kiba just wanted the ground to swallow him up right then and there- the guy knew exactly why he had reacted the way he had and he wasn't about to let him get away with this. "Are you in dire need of sexual release?"

When he groaned out this time, it was as a physical representation of how absolutely _humiliated_ he was to hear such words leave Orochimaru's mouth.

"You are being incredibly dramatic."

Kiba pulled his knees tighter into his chest and attempted his best impersonation of the ground so the guy would just _leave him alone_.

He heard the ruffling of some textiles, the barest sliding of skin against the soft couch, and then there was _a whole ass hand_ on the base of his spine, fingers splayed out with the tips of _two of them_ playing with the beginnings of his ass cheeks. It was a pretty cold hand, so his hips _did_ stutter forward a little bit in an instinctual response to his warm body meeting with something so cold... and as soon as he heard the pleased hum from Orochimaru's mouth, he knew the guy had misinterpreted that _as yet another reaction of a sexually starved body._

"Just to sate my own curiosity," had Orochimaru's voice gotten deeper? Or was Kiba just imagining things in his never-ending embarrassed haze of humiliating? "What would you do if I were to ask you to get on your knees and service me with your mouth?"

Kiba's brain short-circuited a second time around.

It took a little less time for it to start back up, though, and he was able to make _one_ intelligent thought.

Sniffing at the air would reveal to him if Orochimaru was playing with him.

If he caught even a _whiff_ of malice in the guy's scent... well, he didn't know what he would do, _exactly_. But it wouldn't be pretty!

Taking a moment to sniff at the air, Kiba was able to smell his extreme embarrassment- and that made him cringe because he must have been feeling _pretty freaking humiliated_ if he could smell _himself_.

Pushing past this, though, Kiba noticed that Orochimaru's own scent... was tinged with _intrigue_. There was a bit of amusement, yeah, but it was mostly overshadowed by the aforementioned emotion.

And wasn't it funny that even these two scents were inhumanly _tame_?

Well... at least that explained why Orochimaru's voice was stable and very much normal sounding.

"Inuzuka." his name was hummed out in a bit of a song just as the hand on his spine moved the tiniest bit down, the long middle finger beginning to play with the curve that led to his asshole. "Answer my question."

It was a demand.

Kiba's mouth ran dry. He bit the inside of his bottom lip before rushing out, "I'd really like that!"

The hand lowered completely onto his ass, cupping his left cheek with no remorse. "Good boy."

~..~..~

Please review!

And don't worry- I promise that the next chapter will begin with the continuation of this cut off sex scene.

Also, this is the point where I warn y'all that from here on out you'll be seeing Orochimaru/Kiba, dom/sub sex dynamics (at least I hope- I'm still learning how to write for that), the swingers lifestyle, and other such kinds of degeneracy common with smutty stories that barely have a plot. You have been warned!


End file.
